Trouver le Bonheur
by Lexiesomerhal
Summary: À la fin de la saison 4, redevenu humain et libéré du sir bond, Elena a choisi Stefan laissant Damon anéantit. Il décide de quitter Mystic Falls. Mais si une petite sorcière brune décide également de l'accompagné, trouvera t-il finalement le bonheur qu'on lui refuse à chaque fois?
1. chapitre 1

_**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous! J'ai finalement décidé d'écrire une fiction sur mon couple préféré DAMON/BONNIE! J'adore ce couple, et je trouve il n'y en a pas beaucoup en français, je vais donc pollué fanfiction de toute mes idées! je tiens à dire un grand merci à "sephiriraa" d'auteur de "soit la fin de mon histoire" la fiction la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais lu! c'est elle qui m'a inspiré! je suis nouvelle dans le monde de l'écriture! j'espère que vous aimerais! Les critiques sont les biens venus mais pour ceux qui déteste ce couple et veulent seulement propagé leur méchanceté gratuite, je vous pris de vous dirigé vers LA PETITE CROIS ROUGE EN HAUT.**_

_**La chanson choisit et celle de 'Taylor Swift: I knew you were trouble"**_

_**Bonne lecture, j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez, je ne suis pas très sur de moi et sa se sens dans l'écriture!**_

**Il était une fois, quelques erreurs plus tôt**  
**J'étais dans ta ligne de mire, je me suis retrouvée seule avec toi**  
**Tu m'as trouvée, tu m'as trouvée, tu m'as trouvée**

Anéantit, Damon était anéantit! Son monde entier s'écroulait, il ne pouvait que le regarder impuissant. Ironique non pour un vampire. Tout ce a quoi il c'était raccroché, l'espoir, l'amour...

-Tout ça pour rien pensa-il

Pour une fois dans sa long vit, il aurait espéré finir heureux, avoir la fille. Il c'était même imaginé, des fins dignes des plus beau conte. Mais non elle avait choisi Stefan encore et toujours Stefan. Contrairement au siècle précédent, il n'en voulait pas à son petit frère, en 150ans d'existence, il avait fini par évoluer. Encore une fois il était tombé amoureuse de la mauvais fille. Il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir à lui même, d'avoir était si faible, d'avoir était humain. Il le savait pourtant que cette histoire aller mal finir. Qu'au final il aurait le cœur brisé et sera forcé de redevenir le Damon d'avant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seul chose à faire, partir, partir loin de tout ce foutoir. Loin d'elle. il ne voulait plus souffrir, il ne voulait plus rien ressentir, plus d'amour, plus de compassion pour personne.

**Je crois bien que tu t'en fichais et je crois bien que ça me plaisait**  
**Et quand je suis tombée durement, tu as pris du recul**  
**Sans moi, sans moi, sans moi...**

-«Damon qu'est ce que tu fais» lui demanda Elena en arrivant dans sa chambre

-«Sa ne se vois pas » lui répondit- il d'un ton amère

Elle ne pensait pas que ça se terminerai de cette façon, elle avait vraiment cru l'aimer. De cette amour qui vous consume du cœur à l'âme. Plus rien de compté pour elle à par Damon. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Une fois libéré du sir bond, elle c'était réveillé et la réalité était toute autre.

-«je t'en pris ne fais pas ça, ne part pas... ne me... laisse pas» murmura-elle

Malgré tout elle tenait à Damon, pas de la façon qu'il voudrait mais elle avait besoin de lui. Stefan et lui représentait son équilibre. Elle avais tellement perdu, qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le perde lui aussi. Pour Damon s'en était trop, comme osé t-elle lui demander une t-elle chose?

-«Que je reste Elena, tu me demande de rester, rester et te voir avec Stefan vivre le parfait amour. POURQUOI ELENA, POURQUOI DEVRAIS-JE RESTER?»

Il avait crié ses derniers parole avec toute le peine et la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Elle ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, toute l'intensité qui ce dégagé de son regard lui fit peur. Oui,elle avais peur de lui à ce moment.

-«Je...je... suis... désolé... je...ne pensais pas..Damon j'aurai voulu que..»

Elle pleurait à présent, elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

-«oh je t'en pris épargne moi tes discours, et inutile de pleurer c'est moi qui devrait le faire»

**Et il est ailleurs, lorsqu'il est à côté de moi**  
**Et je réalise que c'est de ma faute, parce que**

Il savait que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, en raison, elle n'était qu'une victime de ce sir bond comme lui. Mais il avait tellement mal en ce moment. Il avais besoin d'extérieurement tout ça.

-«Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Elena, je vais pas être aussi stupide que toi et éteindre mes émotions» termina t-il froidement

Il pris ces affaires et sans même un dernier regard dans sa direction, descendit. Elle ne pouvais pas, non elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partit pas comme ça. Elle se mis à courir à sa poursuite

-«Damon attend» cria-t-elle

Mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà disparu...

**Je savais que tu étais synonyme d'ennuis dès l'instant où tu es entré**  
**Alors honte à moi maintenant**  
**Tu m'as emmenée à des endroits où je n'étais jamais allée jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses tomber **  
**Oh je savais que tu m'attirerais des ennuis dès l'instant où tu es entré**  
**Alors honte à moi maintenant**  
**Tu m'as emmenée dans des endroits où je n'étais jamais allée**  
**Maintenant je suis allongée sur le sol dur et froid**  
**Oh oh des ennuis, des ennuis, des ennuis**  
**Oh oh des ennuis, des ennuis, des ennuis**

«Bonnie, c'est moi Caroline, sa fait des heures que j'essaye de te joindre, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir. Je t'en pris rappelle moi, il faut qu'on parle»

C'est avec lassitude que Bonnie reposa son téléphone et tendit sa main vers son verre et le bu d'un trait. En une soirée, elle avait tout perdu, l'homme qu'elle aimait, ses amis, sa grand-mère pour la troisièmes fois au moins. Comment en est-elle arrivée là? À se saoulé au Mystic Grill.

Jérémy était reparti, Caroline partit avec Klaus tout comme Matt avec Rebecca et Elena avais sûrement fait son choix entre les deux Salvatore. Même si elle était redevenu humain, elle savait que rien ne serai jamais pareil entre eux. Que lui restait-elle? Qui lui restait-elle?

-«Personne» pensa-t-elle avait de reporter son verre à sa bouche

**Aucunes excuses, il ne te verra jamais pleurer**  
**Il prétend ne pas savoir qu'il est la raison pour laquelle **  
**Tu es en train de te noyer, tu es en train de te noyer... tu es en train de te noyer**  
**Et j'ai entendu dire que tu étais passé à autre chose par des chuchotements dans la rue**  
**Une nouveau coup dans ton lit, c'est tout ce que je serai jamais **  
**Et maintenant je vois, maintenant je vois, maintenant je vois...**  
**Il était parti depuis longtemps quand il m'a rencontré**  
**Et je réalise que c'est de moi dont on se moque**

-«Un autre s'il vous plaie» demanda-elle au barmans

-«Je ne pense pas que sa sois raisonnable» fit une voix qu'elle connaissait beaucoup trop bien

Elle n'avais pas besoin de se retourné pour savoir que c'était Damon avec son fidèle sourire narquois.

-«Je ne pense pas que c'est ton problème Damon» répondit-elle sèchement

Elle se retourna et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffre. Pas de sourire satisfait, ni de regard malicieux. C'est un corps sans vit qui se tenait face à elle, un corps marqué par le douleur et la fatigue.

-«Laisse moi deviné, elle a choisi Stefan»

Sans répondre, Damon prit place à coté d'elle et bu son verre toujours avec le même regard vide. Au bout de quelque minute il se tourna vers elle et la fixa comme si il voyait Bonnie pour la premier fois. Ils ne parlaient pas, se regardèrent seulement. Bonnie se perdit dans ses yeux et Damon dans les siens. Ni l'un ni l'autre, ne comprenaient ce qu'il se passé. Ils ressentirent la douleur de l'autre. Une douleur tellement puissante que tout le corps de Bonnie frissonna. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restait là, le contemplant. Elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Jamais oh dieu du ciel, elle eu envie de réconforter Damon Salvatore. Il l'avait tellement fait souffrir, causer la mort de sa grand-mère, transformer sa mère en vampire. Tout ça pour Elena. Il l'aimait tellement, il c'était battu pour son amour, pour elle, sans se soucier tu mal qu'il fessait autour de lui.

**Je savais que tu étais synonyme d'ennuis dès l'instant où tu es entré**  
**Alors honte à moi maintenant**  
**Tu m'as emmenée à des endroits où je n'étais jamais allée jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses tomber **  
**Oh je savais que tu m'attirerais des ennuis dès l'instant où tu es entré**  
**Alors honte à moi maintenant**  
**Tu m'as emmenée dans des endroits où je n'étais jamais allée**  
**Maintenant je suis allongée sur le sol dur et froid**  
**Oh oh des ennuis, des ennuis, des ennuis**  
**Oh oh des ennuis, des ennuis, des ennuis**

Et Bonnie était l'une des ces victimes. Il voyait enfin la vérité, maintenant que tout les illusions étaient brisée, il tenait à excusée. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire? Quoi dire?Devrais-t-il vraiment excusée d'avoir aimé? Il avais beau dire ce qu'il voulais, il ne détestait pas Bonnie au contraire, il l'admirait par son courage, sa loyauté envers ses amis. Elle n'avait jamais hésité une seul seconde a ce sacrifié pou Elena. Seulement ce soir, il voyait que la jeune sorcière était fatigué de tout ça comme lui. Fatigué de souffrir pour les autres, de vivre pour les autres...

**Et la plus triste des angoisses s'installe selon laquelle **  
**Tu ne m'as jamais aimée**  
**Ni elle... ni personne... ni rien**

Son regard changea pour laisser place à de la tristesse, Bonnie compris que Damon aller partir.

-«Au revoir Bonnie» fit-il en se levant

Plus rien ne le retenait à Mystic Falls...

-«Emmène moi avec toi»

Tout comme elle.

**Je savais que tu étais synonyme d'ennuis dès l'instant où tu es rentré**  
**Des ennuis, des ennuis, des ennuis**  
**Je savais que tu m'attirerais des ennuis dès l'instant où tu es rentré**  
**Des ennuis, des ennuis, des ennuis**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello Everyone! Vu que j'étais très inspiré hier, voilà déjà le chapitre 2. Les commences à ce mettre en place petit à petit. Merci à "Jenifaell09, Sandrine, teambonbon972 et Malika" pour leur reviews super encourageant. Si vous saviez comme c'est un bonheur de lire vos commentaire et de ce dire, il y a quand même des gens qui aime, sa me donne envie de continué à font pour vous. je ferais de mon possible pour terminé cette fiction. **

**Chanson à écouter: Damon et Bonnie: "Stop and Stare de One république"**

**Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe! **

-«Elena, Elena je t'en pris réveille toi» cria Stefan

C'est une Elena inconsciente que Stefan trouva une fois arrivé au manoir, prise de panique, il tenta comme il peu de réveillé sa belle mais impossible. Dîme de désespoirs par tant de larmes Elena avait fini par sombré dans inconsistance.

-«Elena, Elena continua Stefan.

Par réflexe Stefan pris sont téléphone et appela son frère mais rien, il essaya plusieurs fois mais impossible de le joindre. Au sons des nombreux cris, Elena commença a reprendre conscience

-«au mon dieu Elena tu m'a fais tellement peur»

Stefan la pris dans ses bras et Elena s'effondra en larmes a nouveau

-«Stefan... il... est...»balbutia t-elle

-«chute... ça va aller... respire»

Il t'enta de la calmer comme il peut mais elle semblait inconsolable. Ton son corps était gelé.«Combien de temps était-elle resté inconsciente sur le sol?» se demanda Stefan. Elle leva sa tête, les yeux remplie de larmes vers lui et d'une voix plein de tristesse elle lui expliqua

-«Damon... Damon est... parti, je voulais pas... je suis tellement désolé, Stefan...je suis... désolé...»

Et pour l'énième fois, elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

«Partit...»

Parti, son frère était parti, non il ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Pourquoi avaient ils fait ce stupide pacte. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que Damon, le ferait. Il avais besoin de son frère, il l'aimait...Il avais eu la fille mais à quelle prix. Une fois calmé, Elena, se redressa mais néant pas assez de force, chuta. Stefan la porta et la déposa doucement sur le canapé et elle s'endormit aussitôt. Une fois sur qu'elle allais bien,Stefan se mit à réfléchir à tout ça. Il avais perdu son frère encore une fois pour une fille. Mais il ne pourrais se résoudre à vivre sans Elena, tout comme vivre sans frère. Il devrait ramené le à tout pris...

** Il fait froid dans cette ville maintenant, je crois qu'elle en a assez de nous **  
**Il est temps de partir, je dégourdis mes muscles**  
**Mon cœur est partout sauf ici **  
**J'ai honte de moi quand je compte les années**

Dans quoi c'était-il embarqué? C'était sensé être un voyage lui permettant d'oublié tout, Elena et vie à Mystic Falls. Pour une fois il pouvais faire quelque chose de bien mais non, il se retrouva avec la meilleure amie de la fille qu'il aime tout ce qui lui rappelle sa vie la-bas. Mais comment résister quand cette personne souffre autant que vous, ne demande qu'à vivre et oublier comme vous? Damon regarda la petite brunette endormi a c'est coté dans la voiture et souris. «sa pourrais être intéressant après tout» pensa t-il. La petite sorcière commença à ce réveiller petite à petite. Elle émergea doucement et ce demanda ou pouvais t-elle bien se trouver.

-«enfin réveillé» fit Damon sans la regardé

-«où somme nous?» lui demanda Bonnie

-«en direction de la Caroline du nord»

-«Pourquoi en Caroline du nord» demanda Bonnie.

** Les mains fermes, simplement prendre le volant... **  
**Et chaque coup d'œil autour de moi me tue **  
**Il est temps d'invoquer une dernière fois...la vie que je mène**

Elle savais toujours pas pourquoi elle c'était embarquée dans cette histoire mais elle espérait ne pas le regretter, en regrette vite avec Damon. Elle le savait. Mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de se poser des questions, seulement vivre l'instant présent.

**Je m'arrête, le regard fixe**  
**Je crois que je bouge mais je ne vais nulle part **  
**Yeah je sais que tout le monde a peur **  
**Mais je suis devenu ce que je ne peux être, ohoh**

-«tu a faim» demanda t-il en ignorant sa question. Ce qui eu le don d'énervé Bonnie.

-«répond à ma question Damon» fit-elle légèrement agressive

-«pourquoi tant d'agressivité dans ta voix»

**Tu t'arrêtes, le regard fixe **  
**Tu commences à te demander pourquoi tu es ici et pas ailleurs (et pas ailleurs)**  
**Et tu donnerais tout pour avoir la part qui te revient**  
**Mais ce qui te revient n'est pas ce dont tu as vraiment besoin **  
**Oh, peux-tu voir ce que je vois **

Bonnie avais la fâcheuse habitude de toujours s'énerver pour un rien quand il s'agissait de Damon. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

-«Pourquoi tu répond pas à ma question?»

Damon roula les yeux mais ne pu s'empêche de sourire. C'est très contradictoire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle avais le don de le mettre or de lui en une phrase mais il adoré ces petits joutes verbale.

-«c'est un endroit tranquille ou j'ai passé de très bon moment» fini t-il par dire

Elle se sentait un peu bête d'avoir réagit de cette façons. Elle devrais relâcher tout. Après tout peu être que se petit voyage lui permettra de découvrir une autre facette de Damon. Elle allais s'excuser quand son téléphone se mis à sonner. Son sang fit un tour en voyant de qui venais l'appelle: Stefan. Elle ne savais pas quoi faire et Damon remarqua son trouble

-«Qu'est ce qui ce passe» demanda t-il

Elle lui montra le portable et les yeux de Damon s'assombrit après la lecture du prénom de Stefan.

**Ils essayent de revenir, tous mes sens s'enfièvrent**  
**Je brise les chaînes qui me retiennent, je n'aurais jamais pensé en être capable...**  
**Ferme sur mes deux jambes, ne me lâchez pas maintenant**  
**Je courrai jusqu'à ce que vous n'avanciez plus**  
**Quelque chose détourne mon attention**  
**Et je renonce**

Il était parti sans le moindre mot a son frère. La vérité c'est qu'il ne penser pas pouvoir lui dire des simples adieu, il était tellement mal et énervé qu'il aurai sûrement dit des paroles qu'il aurai regrettés. Sa relation avec son frère avait tellement évolué depuis Katherine qu'il ne voulais pas tout gâcher, il était tout ce qui lui resté. Oui il aimai son petit frère mais il avais besoin de digéré tout sa ensuite il pourrait reprendre sa vie en main. Bonnie semblait cherché une réponse de ce qu'elle devrais faire dans les yeux de Damon mais il se contenta de levé les épaules et de reporté son attention sur la route. Elle fini par répondre

**Je m'arrête, le regard fixe**  
**Je crois que je bouge mais je ne vais nulle part **  
**Yeah je sais que tout le monde a peur (peur)**  
**Mais je suis devenu ce que je ne peux être, ohoh...**

-«Allô» dit-elle timidement

-«Bonnie , je suis tellement content de t'entendre, Damon est partit et je n'arrive pas à le joindre, Elena est dévasté par son départ je ne..

-«Il est avec moi Stefan» lui coupa t-elle

-«Quoi comment sa avec toi?»

-«Stefan... comprend le...»

**Tu t'arrêtes, le regard fixe **  
**Tu commences à te demander pourquoi tu es ici et pas ailleurs (et pas ailleurs)**  
**Et tu donnerais tout pour avoir la part qui te revient**  
**Mais ce qui te revient n'est pas ce dont tu as vraiment besoin (ce dont tu as vraiment besoin)**  
**Oh, tu n'as pas besoin**

Elle tenta de l'expliquer comme elle le pouvais, elle ne savais pas du tout quoi dire, ce n'était pas dans c'est habitude de se retrouvé au milieu du triangle

-«que je le comprend, il est parti comme un voleur, laissant Elena presque mort et tu me demande de le comprendre» cria t-il a présent.

Au dernier parole de Stefan, Damon leva les yeux au ciel. Elena arrivait toujours à être la victime dans n'importe qu'elle situations. Bonnie ne comprenait pas sa réaction et pourquoi lui criait t-il dessus, ne n'était pas de sa faute

-«inutile de me crié...»

Mais elle ne pu terminé sa phrase car Damon lui avais arraché le téléphone des mains.

-«salut petit frère , je te ne demande pas de me comprendre, ni de me pardonné, ni même de pleuré mon absence, fais seulement ce que tu fais de mieux»

-«mais Damon...»

-«Au revoir maintenant»

Et il raccrocha le téléphone avant de le balancer par la fenêtre.

-«Non mais t'es malade ou quoi»

-«au moins comme ça, personne ne nous dérangera»

-«éteindre le téléphone aurait était plus simple non»

-«je ne fais jamais rien dans la simplicité, tu ne le savais toujours pas» fit t-il avec sourire taquin

Bonnie souffla exaspération. Dans quoi c'est t-elle embarqué.

-«ne fais cette tête petite sorcière, c'est un mal pour un bien»...

En guise de réponse , elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler.

**Je m'arrête, le regard fixe**  
**Je crois que je bouge mais je ne vais nulle part **  
**Yeah je sais que tout le monde a peur **  
**Mais je suis devenu ce que je ne peux être**  
**Oh, vois-tu ce que je vois...**

-«Es-tu sur de ce que tu fais Katherine»

-«J'ai perdu Elijad et Stefan, j'ai enfin une chance de récupéré l'un d'entre eux et avoir mon moment de bonheur , crois tu vraiment que je puisse hésité une seul seconde, non je vais réveillé Silas.»...

Elle plongea déterminé, ne pensa a rien et surtout pas les conséquences de son actes. Elle plongea seulement à la recherche du bonheur.

Après une heure de route, Damon s'arrêta dans un petit hôtel trop fatigué pour continuer, il ne c'était toujours pas nourrit et sa faim commencer à ce faire entendre. Tout comme celle de Bonnie, son estomac ne cessait de crié famine à chaque minute ce qui fit bien rire Damon, une occasion de plus pour lui de moquer de la jeune sorcière. Une fois sortie de la voiture, Bonnie se souvient qu'elle n'avait avec d'argent sur elle et surtout pas de vêtement, rien.

-«Euh.. Damon comment on va payer l'hôtel?» demanda t-elle

Damon s'arrêta net, voilà bien une chose qu'il n'avais pas pensé.

-«aucune idée» fit-il une voix indifférente

Il ne c'était pas préoccupé de savoir si ils avaient ou non de l'argent ou encore moins des vêtements.

-«Inutile je suis un vampire» songea-il

Il se retourna vers Bonnie et lui fit son plus beau sourire, la solution était des plus simples.

-«aller avance je sais comment en va faire»

-«non, non, et non Damon or de question qu'on hypnotise une personne innocente a des fins égoïste»

Le sourire de Damon disparue aussi vite qu'il était arrive.

-«si t'est pas content t'as qu'à dormir dans la voiture» sa voix ce fit beaucoup plus grave, ce qui n'était pas du tout tu goût de Bonnie.

-«Dans la voiture? Toute seul?» Elle avais beau être une sorcière assez puissante quand même, elle avais une peur horrible du soir.

-«Très bien dans ce cas, tu la boucle et avance»

Bonnie capitula et ils entrèrent. Étonnamment, même si ce n'était qu'un petit hôtel en bord de route, la décoration était «pas mal du tout pensa Bonnie» En n'y ressenti une certaine chaleur. La couleur marron était à l'honneur et Bonnie cru avoir remonté le temps. Tout n'était que bois et vieillerie, ce qui permet de crée un cadre accueillant et chaleureux. Mais aussi légèrement flippant si vous jeté un coup d'œil au tableau sur les murs. On aurai dit Mona Lisa qui vous fixe du regard. Tout ses regard fit frissonné Bonnie qui ce dépêcha de rejoindre Damon devant la réceptionniste. Une très jolie blonde, les accueillirent. En voyant Damon, la jeune fille se mit à sourire comme idiot, se redressa et mis son jolie 95D en valeur. Ce que remarqua Bonnie, qui n'avais plus aucun scrupule à l'hypnotisé.

-«Bonsoir et bienvenue à l'hôtel des Mascarennes»

-«Bonsoir... euh.. Jessica» fit Damon de sa voix le plus charment.

-«Combien de chambre voudriez-vous»

-«Une, deux» répondit Damon et Bonnie en même tant.

-«Mon amie et moi même voudrions une chambre» reprit Damon

-«avec deux lit séparé» termina Bonnie

-«M'en voilà rassuré» affirma la jolie blonde

Et sans la moindre gêne, elle se mis a draguait Damon ouvertement devant Bonnie qui fut stupéfaite. Damon fidèle à lui même de se gêna pas non plus pour répondre à ses agissement pars des petites sourires charmeur dont il avait le secret.

-«Comme voulais vous payer?» demanda t-elle

-«Et bien Jessica, pour être honnête avec vous, je pense que vous allez nous offrir cette chambre» prononça Damon en l'hypnotisant

-«je vais vous offrir la chambre» répéta Jessica bêtement

-«le dîner aussi... oh et le petit déjeuner et pourquoi pas nous emmené tout ça dans notre chambre» ajouta Bonnie qui sembler avoir retrouvé le sourire.

Damon leva un sourcille étonné. Il exécuta ses dires et pris la clé.

-«tien va te reposer» fit-il en lançant la clé à Bonnie

-«Damon, ne tue personne» déclara t-elle savant pertinemment qu'il aller se nourrir

Et sans le moindre réponse, Damon sortit de l'hôtel...

Non loin de là, à Mystic Falls personne ne se douter de ce qui ce manigance. Dans la cave des Lockwood Katherine avait fini par trouver le corps de Silas, elle déposa le corps au milieu du cercle dessin par sa sorcière Lisa. Elle n'était pas sur qu'une simple sorcière puise délivré un sort aussi puissant fait par une Bennet mais elle n'avais pas le choix. Lisa se mit à réciter des formules en latin et les bougie illumina toute la pièce. Le corps de Silas commença à trembler et les chaînes se défèrent un à un. Katherine jeta un coup d'œil vers la sorcière, du sang coula de son nez. Le sort la domina de tout son être. Le sang de fit depuis en plus présent, ses veines se gonflèrent comme sur le point d'explosé. La terre ce mis à trembler et Katherine entendit un craquement. Tout ce fit sombre. Plus un seul bruit, les ténèbres semblait avoir pris possession de la cave. Katherine n'oser pas bouger, pétrifié par la peur. Un souffle se fit entendre et elle se retrouva projeté montre le mur, une main agrippant son coup.

-«Katrina»...


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY, HEY Everyone! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long. Dans celui là j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que les sentiments de chaque personnage ce relies. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. MERCI MERCI beaucoup pour vos Commentaire et Bonne lecture!**

**Music: (Bamon: "Cry de Jason Walker")**

Vous êtes vous déjà demandé qu'est ce que le bonheur? Comment c'est t-on qu'on est heureux? Suffit-il de ce basé sur les battement de notre cœur? Un élément nouveau apparaît mais la souffrance à tellement occupé de place qu'on en oublie le bonheur. Parce qu'on ne se rappelle pas d'avoir était heureux. On ne sais pas, on ne sais plus. Ai-je le droit de le vivre? De le ressentir? Tout ce bouscule. On le cherche , on le pris mais quand elle se trouve juste là, pendu sous vos yeux. Ils deviennent aveugle de nos désire. On espère, on souhaite le retrouver ou le trouver enfin.

**Oh non, où sont toutes les années passées**  
**Et est-ce que tout ça à vraiment valu la peine**  
**Toute la peine qui m'est tombée dessus**  
**Tenir bon ne fais juste pas de sens**  
**Mais la partie la plus dure quand on abandonne**  
**Est de trouver sa voie**  
**Pour découvrir qui l'on est**

Tant de questions que ce posés Bonnie, allongé, fixant le plafond de l'hôtel. Une personne inconnue serai entrer, il l'aurai cru pour morte. Sa respiration ce fessait lente et se mariné pleinement avec le silence qui entourai la chambre. Les reflets de la lune reflétait son visage et ses yeux étaient grande ouvertes. 2Heures qu'elle se trouvait dans cette position, 2 heure d'elle attendait. Damon était partit ce nourrir laissant Bonnie seul. Elle voulais l'attendre mais ne savais pas pourquoi. Elle ne savais pu quand il était question de Damon. Tout ses pensées, toute ses valeurs, tout ce brouillaient. Mais ce soir c'est ça cette peur qui la pétrifiait de tout son être. Cette peur, qui la suivait continuellement. Peu de personne était au courant: Elena et Caroline. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour.

**Alors on va juste pleurer, pleurer**  
**Sur une autre épaule**  
**Pleurer jusqu'à la fin**  
**Ça ne peux juste pas être la fin**  
**Et on va juste pleurer, pleurer**  
**Pleurer jusqu'à ce que tout soit perdu**  
**être fort depuis trop longtemps**  
**Il est temps pour nous de passer à autre chose**  
**Je suis tanné d'essayer de trouver pourquoi**  
**Alors, je vais juste pleurer**

Elle se leva d'un bond en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et secoua la tête dans tout les sens comme pour enlevé le mauvais souvenir. Damon pénétra dans la chambre et sourit. Il savait qu'elle était éveillé. Il souriait beaucoup depuis... 24heures. 24Heures qu'il était avec Bonnie. Il fut surpris de voir la jeune fille assis en tailleur sur le lit, l'attendant. Son expression le rendit suspicieux. Elle apaisait inné sur se lit.

-«tu ne dort pas encore lui» demanda t-il

-«je...euh...en...je n'y arriverai pas»

Elle ne pouvais admettre qu'elle avais peur, de dormir...seul. Elle était immobile, sa peur se reflétait dans ses yeux.

-«ah oui et pourquoi ça?»

-«-tu n'as tué personne?»

**J'ai pensé à ma vie**  
**Combien de temps j'ai perdu**  
**Je suis prêt à laisser tout derrière moi**  
**Laisser tout au passé**  
**Mais la partie la plus dure quand on abandonne**  
**Est d'essayer de trouver sa voie**  
**Pour découvrir qui l'on est**

Elle ignora sa question, elle ne voulais pas aborder ce genre de discutions avec lui, ces peurs fessait partie d'elle et si elle le divulgué , elle se livrerai a Damon , lui permettant de la découvrir. Non elle ne le voulais pas. Du moins c'est ce que sa conscience dénié lui répété.

-«Bonnie...» fit -il avec insistance

-«Damon...»

L'atmosphère se fit plus pesante, presque étouffante. Ils se défièrent du regard et d'un jette des plus naturel, Damon vint s'asseoir sur le lit et la regarda intensément. Pour la première fois, elle baissa les yeux devant lui.

-«S'il te plaie» fit-elle dans un murmure

Prise par tant d'émotion qui se dégagé de la voix de Bonnie, il la prit dans ses bras, doucement. Elle se laissa aller et pleura. Elle pleura sur l'épaule de Damon qui la serra plus fort pour qu'elle comprennent qu'il était la

-«Ne me laisse plus jamais seul Damon»

**Alors on va juste pleurer, pleurer**  
**Sur une autre épaule**  
**Pleurer jusqu'à ce que ce soit la fin**  
**Ça ne peux juste pas être la fin**  
**Et on va juste pleurer, pleurer**  
**Pleurer jusqu'à ce que tout soit perdu**  
**être fort depuis trop longtemps**  
**Il est temps pour nous de passer à autre chose**

Elle le regarda de ses yeux noisette remplie de larmes. Il vint en cueillir une du bout de son pouce et lui chuchota un «Jamais» plein de promesse. Il l'embrassa sur le front et voulu se dégagé mais, la petit main tremblante de Bonnie, l'en empêcha.

**Je suis tanné d'essayer de trouver pourquoi**  
**Alors je vais juste pleurer**  
**Je vais juste pleurer**

Sans un mot,il enleva ses chaussures et sa veste et s'allongea suivit de Bonnie qui par la grandeur du lit, se mit a moitié sur lui, tête reposé sur son torse. Il se mit a caressa ses cheveux, toujours en n'était que Douceur avec elle, jamais il m'avais eu des gestes aussi tendre avec Elena.

**Alors je vais juste pleurer, pleurer**  
**Sur une autre épaule**  
**Pleurer jusqu'à ce que ce soit la fin**  
**Ça ne peut juste pas être la fin**  
**Et je vais juste pleurer, pleurer**  
**Pleurer jusqu'à que tout soit perdu**  
**être fort depuis trop longtemps**  
**Il est temps pour nous de passer à autre chose**

Même leur première fois n'était que brutalité. Son amour pour elle n'était que brutalité. Il passait son temps a ce battre pour, elle a souffrir pour elle. Se sentiment si unique, qu'il ressentait pour Bonnie, il l'adorai ça. Elle lui procurait de la chaleur et de la douceur.

**Et je vais juste pleurer, pleurer**  
**Sur une autre épaule**  
**Pleurer jusqu'à ce que ce soit la fin**  
**Ça ne peux juste pas être la fin**  
**Et je vais juste pleurer, pleurer**  
**Pleurer jusqu'à ce que tout soit perdu**  
**être fort depuis trop longtemps**

En seulement 24heure, il avait trouvé en Bonnie, ce sentiment de sécurité qui lui manqué temps, ce sentiment de pouvoir compté sur une personne, ne jamais vouloir la perdre. «24heure pensa t-il» cela semblais tellement irréel qu'aussi vite, il s'était attachait... Encore.

** Il est temps pour nous de passer à autre chose**  
**Je suis tanné d'essayer de trouver pourquoi**  
**Je suis tanné d'essayer de trouver pourquoi**  
**Je suis tanné d'essayer de trouver pourquoi**  
**Alors je vais juste pleurer.**

...

Appuyez, sur le rebord, de la tour, Caroline Forbes, admirer la vue qui s'offrait à elle, les étoiles, s'instillaient de mille feu, éclairant la magnifique ville qui l'entourait. Jamais, elle n'aurai espérer tant de bonheur. Elle ne rejetais pas son choix de l'avoir suivit.

_«He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes.»_

Elle en était sur maintenant, il sera le dernier. Tyler avait sûrement le cœur brisé mais elle ne pouvais refouler ses sentiments plus longtemps. Elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, elle en était certain mais elle avais aussi des sentiments très fort pour Klaus. Avec lui, tout n'était que surprise , elle ne savais jamais à quoi s'en tenir, et elle aimait cette sensation. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité. Malgré ce qu'en pensé ses amis, il n'était pas le monstre que tout le monde croyait. Il ne cherchait seulement pas à caché sa nature. Tué fessait partie de chaque vampire, inutile de lui jeter la pied. Elle l'avais fait aussi, Stefan également. Oui,elle ne regrettais pas son choix.

-«la vue est-elle à ton goût _sweetheart»_

Sa voix, cette accent, Caroline en frissonné.

-«c'est parfait» fit-elle en souriant

Un souriant qui fit chaviré le cœur de l'originel. Des siècles qu'il n'avais pas ressentie de telle sentiment. Elle était la avec lui, elle l'avais choisit à ce misérable. Comment rêver mieux. Il ne lui restait qu'un obstacle à enlever pour enfin vivre la vie qu'il rêvé avec elle. «on va dire deux pensa-t-il» Haley et Marcus. Il devais récupérer sa ville et annoncer à Caroline que Haley était enceinte de lui. Juste à cette pensé, Klaus eu envi de vomir. Il ne voulait pas de cette enfant et surtout pas de Haley. Cette maudite louve, c'était bien foutu de lui. Et voilà que Elijad si mettait également. Certes il avais besoin d'un héritier mais pas d'un batare.

-«_Love_ il faux qu'on parle» Sa voix ce fit plus hésitante.

-«Je t'écoute»

-«Promet moi que rien de changera après cela»

-«Klaus qu'est ce qu...»

-«Promet le moi»

Il la regarda frénétiquement. Il espérait qu'elle ne parte pas, qu'elle reste à ces cotés.

-«Je...Je te le promet»

Maintenant qu'il y était, Klaus ne sut comment aborder le sujet, devrais qu'il lui expliquer les circonstances ou juste lui balancer directement et sans réfléchir une seconde de lui. Il plongea

-«Haley est enceinte de moi»

Caroline, le fixa pendant au moins une bonne dizaine de minute. Elle ne pouvais le croire, choqué pétrifiait, elle ne bougea plus qu'un pouce.

-«Caroline laisse...»

Et le coup partie tout seul, elle le gifla de toute ces forces. La colère, prit possession d'elle. «Comment avait t-il osé couché avec elle. Comment avait t-il osé lui faire un enfant.»

Le regard de Klaus se fit également plus sombre

« comment avait t-elle osé me frappé ? »

-«Je t'ai pardonné beaucoup de chosez_ Love _mais celle là, je ne pense pas l'avoir méritait»

-«Tait-toi» lui hurla t-elle

Elle savais qu'elle exagéré mais imaginé Klaus et cette garce, lui était impossible.

-«si tu me laissait t'expliquai au moins » tenta Klaus

-«Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici, si c'est pour ensuite être avec elle»

-«être avec elle ? Caroline comment peut tu croire une seul seconde que je tien a cette fille. Crois tu que tout ceci m'importe? Cette enfant n'est qu'une erreur»

-«une erreur que tu va devoir assumé Klaus sans moi»

C'était maintenant à lui d'être en colère.

-«Il n'y avais rien entre nous quand c'est arrivé»

-«Et ben maintenant, il ne risque plus rien de ce passé quelque chose»

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais Klaus n'était pas de cette avis. Il ne la laisserait pas lui filait entre les mains, pas aussi facilement. Il la plaqua montre le mur.

-«tu m'a fait une promesse _Sweetheart »_

-«C'était... avant que...»

Cette proximité la troubla, son corps si prés du sien. Elle n'arrivait pu à réfléchir correctement. Elle essaya comme elle pu de se dégager mais Klaus était beaucoup plus forte que elle. Ses yeux rencontra ce de l'hybride, qui était remplie de désir mais aussi de peur, qu'il la quitte. Il délivra ses mains et pris son visage en coupe.

-«Ne me laisse pas

Comment résister...

...

La pièce était maussade, aucune onde de lumière, aucun bruit. Seul un souffle se fit entendre. Personne ne savais ce qu'il se passer même pas elle. Elle ne se doutait de rien.

-«Pourquoi m'avoir réveillé Katherina»

Son prénom sonnait comme une injure. Sa voix était menaçant et grave. Elle ne sut quoi répondre tellement elle avait peur. Renfermer dans un mutisme, la pression de Silas autour de son cou se fit plus forte.

-«Je...j'ai..je..suis...au...courant...p...pour..l e...sacrifice» répondit-elle à bout de souffle.

Un sourire se dressa sur le visage du démon, un sourire impitoyable, dangereux. Il relâcha la pauvre Katherine qui s'effondrait sur le sol froid le souffle court. D'un claquement de doigt, la cave des Lockwoods s'illumina laissant à Katherine l'horreur de découvrir le corps sans vie de Lisa. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fut pris dans hoquet de surprise. Elle aurait espéré voir le vrais visage de Silas mais se fut celui du professeur Shane en face d'elle.

-«Très bien chère Katherina, je suppose que rien n'est jamais gratuite avec toi»

Une question l'interpella, elle n'avait jamais rencontré Silas, comment la connaissait elle.

-«Je te propose de... »

-Comment me connais tu le coupa-t-elle

Il la fusilla du regard et Katherine cru à nouveau perdre de l'oxygène, elle avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ses poumons se compressa et semblait être en feu.

-«Je n'aime pas qu'on me coupe la parole»

Il cessa et elle pu reprendre son souffle.

-«Je disait donc, je te propose de m'aider. Que suis-je bête tu va m'aider»

-«j'y gagne quoi?»

Elle était maintenant en colère.

-«Chaque chose en sont temps. Remmène moi se qu'il me faut et tu sera récompensé»

Elle ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais avait-elle le choix, après tout, elle l'avait réveillé et devait en assumé les conséquences

-De quoi as tu besoin?

Il se baissa à hauteur et pris une mèche de ses cheveux et le mis derrière son oreille

-«D'une sorcière, la plus puissante qui soit, je pense que tu vois de qui je parle»

«Bonnie » pensa-t-elle

-«D'une certaine personne qui te ressemble beaucoup on pourrait la qualifié de ton double»

«Elena »

-«D'un vampire, j'ai une préférence pour les petite blondes»

«Caroline »

-«Et bien sur que serait un sacrifice sans un originel à moitié vampire et à moitié loup garous»

«K...K...Klaus... »

...

Lassait de cette journée, Elena pénétra dans la chambre de Stefan et se jeta sur le lit. Elle avait encore perdu quelqu'un, deux pour être exacte.. Bonnie était partie avec Damon. Ils l'avaient abandonnés tout les deux. Elle ne pouvais s'empêcher d'être jalouse de la sorcière et de lui en vouloir. Damon avait toujours était là pour elle et avec elle. Il lui avait fait comprendre que personne ne compté plus qu'elle et le voir partir lui était insupportable. Regrettait-elle son choix ? Stefan était l'homme de sa vie. Elle l'aimait et maintenant qu'elle était redevenue humaine, elle pouvais reprendre leur histoire comme avant. Mais tout n'était plus comme avant. Jérémy et Alaric sont morts. Comment pouvais t-elle espéré vivre une vie normale après ça, aller à l'université comme si toute allais bien. Elle souffla d'exaspération et se pris la tête entre les mains quand un bruit assourdissant ce fit entendre. Alerté, elle se redressa et attrapa le pieu que Stefan caché sous son lit. Elle se leva et descendit doucement à pas de chat. Cherchant Stefan du regard, elle le vit étendu sur le sol inconscient. Lâchant le pieu, elle se précipita sur lui, ne prêtant pas attention au piège qui venait de se refermé sur elle

-«Bonsoir Elena...»

Et se fut le trou noir...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Voila un nouveau chapitre, pas trés long. C'est juste pour vous faire part de quelque information. J'espère que vous apprécierais. ****Un GRAND MERCI, a toute les personnes qui me suive et comment mon histoire! **  
**Bonne lecture! On se retrouve en bas!**

**Music: -Bonnie et Damon "She will be loved by Maroon 5 ****-Stefan, Elena et Silas "Holding on and Letting go by Ross Copperman"**

-«Liam, sont-ils réveillés ?»

Le dénommé Liam, s'avança vers la personne. En ne distinguer pas vraiment le visage de cette personne. Il portait une capuche noir suivit de vêtement de la même couleur. De sa posture droit sur de lui, une oral menaçant ce dégager.

-« non pas encore monsieur »

En comparaison, Liam paressait beaucoup moins dangereux. Il était de taille moyenne, des yeux noir corbeau et des cheveux brun qui lui tombèrent sur les épaules. Un charme qui en ferait chaviré plus d'une.

-«Très bien, fait en sorte de ça soit le cas»

Il s'exécuta et ce dirigea vers la pièce ou le corps inerte de Stefan et Elena étaient attaché à une chaîne. Il se mit à observait, Elena, elle était belle, très belle. Il alla récupérer le seau d'eau au coin de la salle et se prépara, à le lancer sur la jeune fille mais il hésita. 1Minute suffit pour qu'il ce ressaisis et le jette sur Elena. Elle le reçu de plein foué et se réveilla sur le coup. Elle fixa l'homme en face d'elle avec effroi tout tremblante.

-«Qui...qui êtes... vous?» balbutia t-elle

Sans prêter attention à elle , il se tourna vers Stefan et réfléchi à un moyen de réveiller le jeune homme. D'un sourire mesquin, il sortit de la pièce et reviens avec un sac. Les yeux d'Elena s'ouvrit en voyant son contenue.

-«Non, non je vous en pris ne faite pas ça»

Liam pris la veine de venus et l'écrasé sur tout le visage de Stefan qui ce mis a hurler.

-«ARRETE STOP ARRETE »» hurla Elena paniqué

Sans un mot, il sortie la pièce. Son travaille était accomplie.

-«Stefan, Stefan je t'en pris parle moi»

Elle essaya de libéré ses mains mais ce fut peine perdu

-«Je...sa va...»

Elle ne puis s'en assuré qu'un autre homme rendra. Elena ne le reconnu pas. Qui était t-il ? Que lui voulais t-elle ? Il s'avança doucement vers elle. Sa peur s'amplifia, ses cheveux et ses vêtements était mouiller et elle commença à avoir froid, très froid. Mais elle ne compté pas donner à cette individus satisfaction de la voir morte de peur.

-«QU'EST CE QUE VOUS NOUS VOULEZ» cria-t-elle

-«Chute... silence inutile de crier»

L'homme enleva sa capuche et elle vis enfin son visage. Elle fut pétrifié. Il était fauve et n'avais d'un œil. L'autre, le gauche était cousu et une longue cicatrice descendait jusqu'à sa joue.

-«Je m'appelle Gabrielle»

-«qu'est ce que vous nous voulais» répéta t-elle

-«Liam cria t-il

-«Oui monsieur»

-«Libère la de ses chaînes, le vampire aussi»

Une fois libre, Elena ce jeta sur Stefan

-«Stefan tu va bien?»

Il était en très mauvaise état, la veine de venus l'avais affaiblie au point qu'il ne pouvais plus ouvrir les yeux.

-«Du sang, il lui faut du sang s'il vous plaie» fit-elle a Gabrielle

Il ordonna à Liam d'en apporter, le tendit à Elena qui le fit boire à Stefan. D'abord rétisant, il le bu ensuite d'un trait.

-«Maintenant que c'est fait, vous devriez vous asseoir mademoiselle Gilbert...

...

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux lentement et délicatement. Quelque minute passa avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle c'était endormie sur le torse de Damon. Le lit était tellement petit qu'elle était entièrement sur lui, une jambe entre les siennes et une main sur son cœur. Elle commença à rougir mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Elle se sentais bien dans ses bras. Mais cela ne dura que très peu. Rattrapé par la réalité. Elle se redressa qu'un coup, réveillant Damon au passage et pris conscience de son erreur. Elle ne pouvais pas ce se sentir bien dans ses bras, n'importe qui mais lui.

-«Qu'est ce qui ce passe » fit-il en sursautant

-«Euh.. je... lève toi, il faut qu'on parle, on ne va quand même restait vivre dans cette hôtel illégalement »

Elle l'avais dit avec tellement de froideur. Sa voix était cassante et dure. Damon ne compris pas sont changement de comportement. Encore mal réveillé, il ne chercha , se mit debout et enfila sa veste et ses chaussures.

-«tu devrais aller au moins de regarder dans un miroir, tu fais peur à voir.» ajouta t-il sarcastiquement

Elle l'avais mal réveillé, une petite vengeance s'imposer. Elle lui fit un regard noir et couru dans la salle de bain. C'est vrais, elle fessait vraiment très peur. Ses cheveux étaient en baille et son maquillage avais coulait tellement elle avais pleuré. En deux trois mouvement, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et fit du mieux qu'elle pu. Mais le résultat n'était guère mieux. Elle fini par s'énerver .

« Et puis merde ce n'était que Damon, inutile d'être belle » pensa-t-elle

-«Bonnie dépêche toi» cria-t-il

Elle en sortie seulement 5minute plus tard.

-«Je ne vois pas de différence» lui dit Damon sourire pendu au lèvre

-«ta gueule Damon»

Et elle sorti de la chambre suivie d'un Damon qui ce retenait de rigoler. Ne voulant pas prendre de petit déjeuné, ils reprirent la route. Personne ne parlais, un silence lourd c'était installer. Un silence qui exaspérer Damon au plus haut point. Il alluma la radio et les première note de She will be loved de Maroon 5 résonna.

**Reine de beauté de seulement dix huit ans  
Elle avait quelques soucis avec elle même  
Il était toujours là pour l'aider  
Elle a toujours appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre**

Il ne comprenais pas se changement. Hier, ils étaient si proche et maintenant, il avais l'impression d'être revenu des mois en arrière.

-«Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait.» fit-il amèrement

Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de demander des explication. Il aurai du s'en foutre et laisser passer mais c'était Bonnie. Et sa l'énerver de ressentir le besoin de se conduire d'une façon différente avec elle. Bonnie ne lui répondit pas

-«Bonnie...

**J'ai conduit durant des kilomètres et des kilomètres**  
**Et j'arrivais à ta porte**  
**Je t'ai eu si souvent mais de toutes façons**  
**J'en veux davantage**

Toujours rien. Il se pencha pour vérifié qu'elle ne dormais pas mais non elle l'ignorait simplement. Agacer, il freina la voiture d'un coup. Ne s'attendant pas à sa, Bonnie fut légèrement projeté vers l'avant.

-«Mais t'es malade»

-«Tien ta retrouver ta langue»

Elle roula les ciel et retourna sa tête vers la vitre

-«Bon très bien»

Damon était du genre impulsif, un problème si petit soit il, il le réglait toujours de la manière forte.

Il dégrafa la ceinture de Bonnie, sortie en vitesse vampirique et la tira dehors, plaqué contre la portière.

**Ça m'est égal de passer mon temps tous les jours**  
**Au coin de ta rue dehors sous la pluie qui tombe à verse**  
**Je cherche la fille au sourire fané**  
**Je lui demande si elle veut rester un petit peu**  
**Et elle sera aimée**  
**Elle sera aimée**

-«Damon» protesta t-elle

-«Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça »

-«De quoi?»

-«Qu'on m'ignore petite idiot »

-«Inutile de m'insulter»

-«Je t'insulte si je veux»cria-t-il

-«Et je ne te parle pas si je veux» répondit-elle tact sur tact

Leur visage étaient collés et leur regard ne dégageaient que de la haine. Ils se défièrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulais céder. Bonnie sentais le souffle de Damon sur sa bouche et cela commença à la troubler mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Il était collais à elle, elle sentais chaque muscles de Damon se contracter et son cœur s'emballa.

**Tape à ma fenêtre, frappe à ma porte**  
**Je veux te faire sentir belle**  
**Je sais que j'ai tendance à être peu sûr de moi**  
**Ça n'a plus d'importance**

Ils était en train de se disputer, elle avais envie de le brûler vif mais elle ne l'avais jamais trouver aussi beau. Oui, il était beau en colère, ses yeux bleue électrique qui transpercer son âme. Comment des yeux pouvaient t-ils faire autant battre son cœur? Si elle ne l'avais pas répondu, ce n'était pas pas qu'elle ne le voulais pas. Elle ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle même ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elle c'était montrer si froide avec lui. L'idée qu'elle puise se sentir bien avec Damon était tout bonnement impossible. Jérémy venait à peine de mourir et elle l'aimais. «Non tu ne l'aime plus » hurla son cœur. Comment pouvais t-elle faire ça, ressentir ça. Et Elena, elle aimais Damon, tout comme lui, elle allais vite regretter son choix, Bonnie le savait. «On s'en fou » hurla à nouveau son cœur. Et voilà d'un combat acharné entre son cœur et sa raison commença. Ce posé tant de question lui fit mal à la tête. C'était sensé être un voyage tranquille sans problème. Mais non , Damon avais tout gâché en ce montra gentille avec elle. Il avait était là pour elle hier et maintenant, elle avais un chose de plus à rajouter à ses peurs. Tous ses sentiments nouveau envers lui, l'effrayait, ça aller beaucoup trop vite à son goût. 2 jours à peine, elle le détesté.

**Ce n'est pas toujours arc-en-ciel et papillons**  
**Ce sont les compromis qui nous font avancer**  
**Mon coeur est plein et ma porte toujours ouverte**  
**Tu peux venir quand tu veux**

-«Je ne ferrais pas des kilomètres avec une personnes qui refuse de me parler, si c'est pour me faire la gueule et me détesté, tu pouvais très bien le faire à Mystic Falls » rétorqua Damon

-«Qu'est ce que tu va faire, me laisser sur le bord de la route»

-«ne me tente pas»

-«va s'y Damon fait le, je m'en tape»

Elle était têtu, aussi têtu que lui.

-«c'était stupide de faire ce voyage de tout façon» continua t-elle

-«Je ne te retiens pas»

-«Tu ne me retiens pas? C'est toi qui veux te débarrasser de moi» fit-elle outré

-«N'essaie pas de retourner la situations _Judge_

-«Ne me prend pas pour une conne»

-«J'oserai jamais» affirma t-il ironiquement

Une deuxième guerre du regard était lancé. La route était déserte. Le temps était comme figé. Rien autour d'eux n'oser faire un mouvement. Le décore était empoter dans l'intensité de la dispute. Bonnie voulu se dégager mais Damon toujours collais à elle, l'en empêcha. Ne trouvant pas d'autre solution, elle lui fit un petit anévrismes assez puissant pour l'écarter. Elle remonta dans la voiture mais la encore Damon n'était pas de cette avis.

-«Dégage de cette voiture Bonnie »

-NON

-«Je ne le répéterai pas plusieurs fois DEGAGE »

**Ça m'est égal de passer mon temps tous les jours**  
**Au coin de ta rue dehors sous la pluie qui tombe à verse**  
**Je cherche la fille au sourire fané**  
**Je lui demande si elle veut rester un petit peu**  
**Et elle sera aimée**  
**Elle sera aimée**

À ce même moment, une voiture passa prés d'eux et en entend le crie de Bonnie s'arrêta. Un jeune homme, blond très baraqué en sortie

-«Est ce qu'il y a un problème» fit-il en avançant vers eux

-«On vous a pas sonné, remonter dans votre voiture et aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis» dit Damon durement

-«Damon ne fais rien de stupide »

Elle savais que si le jeune d'homme insister trop, il serai capable de le mordre.

-«Je ne pense pas que ça soit raisonnable» répondit le jeune homme

Il n'avais pas l'air du tout impressionné par Damon.

-«On vous a pas demandez de penser mais de dégager»

**Je sais où tu te caches**  
**Seule dans ta voiture**  
**Je connais tout des choses qui font de toi ce que tu es**  
**Je sais que au revoir ne signifie rien du tout**  
**Elle revient et me supplie de la retenir chaque fois qu'elle tombe**

C'est veine commencer à d'apparaître et Bonnie se mit devants lui avant que l'homme ne le remarque.

-«Ne vous inquiétez pas mon copain et moi avons juste un problème de destination » inventa t-elle en souriant

-«Si ce n'est que ça » sourie t-il également

Le jeune homme ce dirigea vers sa voiture mais retourna et ajouta

-«Vous avez du courage de supporter un tel comportement » suivit d'un clin d'œil

Damon lui aurais bien arracher la tête si Bonnie ne le tenais pas. Une fois le baraqué partit, ils remontèrent également dans la voiture.

**Tape à ma fenêtre, frappe à ma porte**  
**Je veux te faire sentir belle**

-«Damon je... »

-«Taie toi.. »

**S'il te plait ne t'efforce pas de dire au revoir **

* * *

-«Si j'ai bien compris, vous faite parti d'une espèce d'organisation bidon contre le surnaturel » Répéta Stefan.

Il croyais halluciner en écoutant les explications de ce Gabrielle. Des heures qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce vide à écouter des âneries.

-«Oui, elle fut crée il y a des siècles de ça, caché dans le concile» affirma Gabrielle

Elena était restait muette pendant le discours de l'homme en face d'elle. Les expliquant, le fonctionnement de l'organisation mis en place pour le gouvernement qui apparemment serait au courant de la présence du surnaturel dans la vie des humains. Des années que cette organisation fut crée est pas une seul fois, Stefan n'avais entendu parlais d'elle.

-«Comment vous nous connaissait»fini par dire Elena

-«L'arriver de monsieur Salvatore et son frère, n'est pas passé inaperçu dans cette petite ville, les famille fondatrice nous avais charger de garder un d'œil sur la famille Salvatore depuis la mort de votre père. C'est ce qu'on à fait, on c'est tout de vous, votre histoire avec Katherine Pierce, les Originels Mikaelson, et maintenant Silas

**Ross Copperman :Y a-t-il quelqu'un là-bas ?**  
**Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui écoute ?**  
**Est-ce que quelqu'un sait réellement ?**  
**Est-ce la fin du commencement ?**  
**Le cri, une ruée un seul souffle**  
**Est-ce tout ce que nous attendons ?**  
**Parfois je veux que mon prenant**  
**Change tout le monde avant**

-«Comment ça maintenant Silas » fit Stefan

-«Il y a peu, une sorcière est morte, et le corps que Silas est introuvable.. j'en...

-«j'ai jeté le corps » coupa Stefan

-«Oui nous somme au courant, nous l'avons chercher, il avais disparu » termina t-il

Le visage Elena blanchi face à l'annonce. Non impossible, il ne pouvais pas, Silas, ne pouvais pas être vivant. Elle se tourna vers Stefan, espérant un mot de réconforte mais rien, il était autant choqué qu'elle.

-« Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est que nous avons besoin de notre aide » fit Gabrielle

-«De notre aide ? Vous être une organisation antit surnaturel et vous demander de l'aide à un vampire ? »

-«La situations, nous dépasse, se n'est pas un simple vampire, nous ne savons même ce que c'est chose »

Stefan serait tenter de refusé mais Silas était sûrement revenue pour terminer, ce qu'il avais commencer, lever le voile. Il allais s'en prendre à tous le monde, Elena, lui, Caroline, Damon mais surtout Bonnie. Mais comment pouvoir faire confiance a ce Gabrielle, qui ne sembler pas du tout être un humain normale. Stefan le ressentait, se n'était pas un vampire, ni un loup garous, peu être un sorcier se dit-il.

**C'est tout ce que tu voulais, c'est tout ce que tu n'as pas**  
**C'est une porte d'entrée ouverte et une porte d'entrée fermée**  
**Certaines prières trouvent une réponse**  
**Certaines prières ne sauront jamais**  
**Nous continuons et nous lâchons**

Lui qui penser, pouvoir enfin vivre une vie normal. Le départ de Damon, le retour de Silas, c'était trop pour le vampire. Il allais avoir besoin de son frère, une occasion pour qu'il revienne. De Caroline également. Et voilà c'était repartit.

-«On accepte...

* * *

Ce qui est mort c'est ce qui nous est le plus cher, l'ego individuel, le moi. La cellule ne meurt pas, mais l'unité qui composait un corps, un organisme vivant disparaît et chaque cellule constitutive reprend sa vie individuelle avant de s'agréger à d'autre éléments : rien ne se crée, rien ne se perd tout se transforme.

**Parfois nous tenons des anges**  
**Et nous ne le savons même pas**  
**Ne pas savoir si nous le ferons ou nous savons**  
**Que nous ne pouvons juste pas le montrer**

En réalité la mort n'est pas la fin de la vie mais la fin qu'une existence individuelle dans une forme donnée. Il en étant la preuve. Il allais revivre enfin. Et personne, ne pourra l'en empêcher. Silas, se trouvait toujours dans la cave des Lockwood. Il avais donner 48heure à Katherine pour réussir. La pleine étant prévenu pour 2 jours.

**C'est tout ce que tu voulais, c'est tout ce que tu n'as pas**  
**C'est une porte d'entrée ouverte et une porte d'entrée fermée**

Il ne pouvais pas perdre de temps. Il avais donne une chance à la sorcière Bennett et c'est amis de ce débarrasser de lui, le laissant mourir mais avais préféré signé leur arrête de mort. À présent, il devais ce venger. Ce venger de ces être insignifiant qui avais crue pour le dupé. Rien ne se mettrai en travers de son chemin...

**Certaines prières trouvent une réponse  
Certaines prières ne sauront jamais  
Nous continuons et nous lâchons  
Oui, lâchons**

* * *

**Bon ben voilà pour ce chapitre, les choses vont passé à la vitesse supérieur dans le prochain chapitre. Et donc j'aimerai votre avis sur Katherine. J'aime beaucoup son personnage. Quand pensez vous? et surtout avec qui voudriez vous la voir **

**Stefan/Elijah/Seul... Faite moi part de vos envie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey. Me voici, ne voilà pour le chapitre 5! Il n'est pas très long. Toujours un grand, un immense MERCI au merveilleuse lectrice qui m'on laissé des com's! J'espère que vous aimerais ce chapitre! On se retrouve ne bas! Bonne lecture!**

Personne ne sait quand cela, ce produit. On croit avoir une longueur d'avance sur la vie et tout bascule. La tempête se prépare, ce forme n'attend que le bon moment pour frappé. Elle le sentait, quelque chose aller ce produire. C'était une sensation bizarre, oppressante, qui vous étouffe de l'intérieure. Son cerveau ne semblait retenir qu'une seul information. La mort. La mort qui vous possède, qui vous attend, vous ronge le sang sans aucune gène. C'est avec une boule au ventre que ce réveilla Caroline. Toute la nuit, elle avait fait des cauchemars, les uns plus terrifiants que les autres surtout ou elle voyait sa mère se faire tuer par Silas. Tout c'est cauchemars n'avais que pour seul personnage principale Silas, égorgent ses amis, arrachant le cœur de Klaus. En n'y repensa, un frisson la traversa. Elle ne s'était jamais trompé sur c'est intuition mais cette fois si elle prié pour que ça soit le cas. C'était un être tellement sinistre, impitoyable, usant des tours les plus horripilant pour vous faire s'effondrait psychologiquement. Il était la réincarnation de la mort à l'état peur. Il ne montrait jamais son vrais visage,préférant jouer sur les émotions de sa victimes face à une personne qui lui est chère. Inutile d'avoir peur non? Bonne l'avais emprisonné, non? Elle se mis sur ses jambes et ce dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mécaniquement, elle ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire. Elle avais pris le décision de resté auprès de Klaus malgré tout.

Ces sentiments étaient trop forts pour s'éloigner de lui. Plus les jours passaient plus ils grandissait. C'en était effrayant, toute l'attachement qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle était complètement et irrévocable éprise de lui. Son bonheur était peu être à porter de main. Il lui avais expliqué l'histoire avec Haley et elle espéré vraiment ne pas ce trompé. Une seul trahison de sa part, la détruirai. Interpellé par le bruit de sa sonnerie de téléphone, elle sortie de ses rêveries et se précipita pour répondre. Le nom qui s'afficha amplifie sa boule au ventre. Elena.

-«A...Allo» répondit-elle toute tremblante

-«Caroline, on a problème, il faut que...»

Mais la communication fut coupé...

* * *

-«Caroline, Caroline» cria Elena

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

-«Stefan, il est arrivé quelque chose à Caroline, j'ai...je...je sais pas ce qui c'est passé le téléphone... à était coupé... et»

Elle était en train de paniquer. Les événements ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix. Son monde s'écroulait. Voyant son désarrois, Stefan la pris dans ses bras et la calma.

-«Chute... ça va aller, on va trouver une solution et puis Klaus est avec elle, il ne risque rien de lui arrivé de grave» tenta t-il

Elle hocha la tête et il la serra plus fort. Elena était comme ça, n'arrivant jamais à gardé son sang froid. Elle ne pouvais pas ce permettre, elle devrais être forte pour affronter ce qui les attends.

-«Il faut qu'on prévienne Damon et Bonnie» dit-elle après quelque minute

-«J'ai déjà essayé des centaines de fois mais rien»

Désespérer Stefan ce jeta dans le canapé. Il était impuissant face à ce qui ce préparer. Il n'avais rien , rien qui puisse les aider. En dépit de ce Gabrielle et de son organisation. Mais il n'avais pas confiance. Si le plan de Silas était toujours le même, étant donné que la plein lune est dans 2 jours, il n'allais pas tarder à passé à l'action.

« Il l'a peu être même déjà commencer» se dit Stefan en pensant à Caroline.

Son frère risquerai de ce retrouver seul face à Silas et connaissant Damon, ça risquerai de mal tournée sûrement pas en ça faveur.

-«Il faut qu'on face quelque chose, retrouver Damon, Caroline, on a besoin d'eux, Matt, Tyler, il faut les prévenir aussi»intervient Elena

-«Je sais»

-«On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés, on doit... on doit faire... quelque chose...»

Et voilà, elle recommencer à paniqué. Elle ne c'était jamais sentie aussi inutile, désarmé. Elle n'arrivait plus à géré ses émotions.

-«Je sais, Elena, je sais d'accord, je sais qu'on doit trouver une solution, qu'on doit se prépare, retrouver Damon, je sais que tu a peur tout comme moi, calme toi, paniquer ne nous aidera pas.» déclara t-il.

Le ton de sa voix était dure, un peu trop mais il n'avais pas d'autre choix. Elena devais apprendre à ce contrôle, être maître de ses émotions. Elle respira un grand coup et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Stefan avais raison elle ne devais pas se laisser dépasser par sa peur. Mais comment faire quand votre pire cauchemars se prépare à vous tuer...

* * *

-«P...p...pa...papa» Une petite voix résonnai dans la maison des Bennett. Une voix douce et timide. Bonnie sortie de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. À chaque marche son pied se fit hésitante. Elle descendit encore, encore, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.

-«P...papa...» répéta t-elle

Une odeur de décomposition vint lui chatouiller le nez lui donner une irrésistible envie de vomir. Le silence régné en maître. Seul les bruit de sa respira révéler sa présence. Elle ne vit pas la dernière marche et trébucha et les larmes commença a coulé par la douleur de sa cheville.

-«Pourquoi tu pleure petite princesse»

La voix, la fit sursauter et elle coupa ses gémissement. Prise de terreur, elle se releva immédiatement. Elle ne vis pas son visage, ni ses mains qui s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle.

-«Qui...qui...êtes vous?» Elle était pétrifié. Chaque fibre de son corps se tendait par la peur. Ses mains était moite. Elle avais du mal à respirer, l'air de la pièce devenais étouffante, d'odeur s'amplifia, enivra ses narines, son cerveau son corps entier.

-«Je ne vais pas te faire de mal princesse»

Le timbre de sa voix ce voulu douce mais elle fit plus peur à Bonnie d'autre chose. Elle ne voyais pas son visage mais pouvais très bien distingué, le sourire horrifiant qu'il afficher.

-«Non, non laissez moi» Elle voulu remonter les escalier mais il lui tira les cheveux en arrière l'entraînant dans les ténèbres.

-«NONNNNNNNNNNNNN»

Bonnie se réveilla en criant de toute ses forces. Allaitent et transpirant, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Ce n'est rien, c'était seulement un cauchemars. Elle essuya la transpiration qui s'écoulait de son front. Se remettant de ses émotions, elle fini par se rendre compte que la voiture ne roulais plus et que Damon n'était plus là. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné. Elle ne pensait pas que leur dispute avais de l'importance. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait le faire. Il lui avait fait une promesse après tout. Elle gronda d'énervement mais des bruit suspect commençais à ce faire entendre. Sa colère fut vite remplacer par la peur.

-«Bon du calme Bonnie, t'es une sorcière, puissante quand même, si quelqu'un attaque tu le brûle, oui voilà tu le brûle.» dit-elle à voix haute

Elle devait trouver une solution. Évidement Damon avait enlevé la clé du contacte. Cette voiture ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Elle respira un bon coup et s'évertua de réfléchir. Faire du stop, non elle avais trop peur de tombé sur un psychopathe. Hypnotisé quelqu'un?

-«Redescend Bonnie, tu n'es pas un vampire.»

Toute tremblante, elle ouvrit la portière. Elle ne savais pas où elle était. Damon avait surement du la laisser dans un endroit pommé ou personne ne vivait. C'était tout à fait son genre pensa t-elle. La nuit étant tombé difficile de distinguer quoi que se soit. Elle se mis sur le bord de la route et tenta de regardé l'horizon. Elle cru apercevoir une plage. Oui cette odeur de sel marin ne pouvais qu'être la mer. Une fête également semblait avoir lieu. En se concentrant, elle entendit les rires des personnes et la musique qui résonnait.

-«Bon très bien Bonnie respire, tu es une Bennett, tu es une Bennett»

-«Tu parle tout seul maintenant»

La voix derrière elle la surpris tellement que le feu partis tout seul. Damon se retrouva le pantalon en feu, par terre.

-«ahhhh Bonnie arrête ça» hurla t-il

Remarquant enfin le vampire, elle s'arrêta.

-«Mais t'es malade» cria t-il en se relevant.

-«Où t'était passé» cria t-elle à son tour

Soufflant d'exaspération, il pris un sachet par terre et le leva devant Bonnie. Celui ci semblais contenir de la nourriture. Bonnie rougit et baissa la tête.

-«Je...je pensais que tu m'avais abandonné» fit-elle honteuse

-«Refais moi un coup pareil et je n'hésiterais pas une seul seconde»

Il passa sa mains sur son jeans à moitié brûlé.

-«Bravo maintenant le jeans que je viens de m'achetais et foutu» déclara t-il

-«Que tu as voler» rectifia Bonnie

Plutôt dans la journée, ils avaient étés obligés de s'arrêter dans un magasin et n'ayant pas le choix, ils avaient hypnotisé la vendeuse tout comme le réceptionniste dans l'hôtel ou ils s'étaient changés. En une journée avec Damon, elle avait commis plus de chose illégale qu'en 18ans d'existence.

Quelque minute plus, Damon remonta dans la voiture mais Bonnie ne le suivit pas.

-«Bon Bonnie tu montes ou pas»

Rien, elle ne répondit pas. Ce petit jeu commençait vraiment à lui tapé sur les nerfs. Néanmoins quelque chose cloché. Tout ce fit beaucoup trop silence à son goût. Il n'entendit plus rien, ni les jeunes de la fête , ni le son des vagues mais surtout il n'entendait plus le cœur de Bonnie battre. L'air se montra plus froid. Tout paraissait comme figé. Alarmé, il sorti rapidement de la voiture, se posta devant Bonnie et reçu de plein fouée la flèches qui semblais être destiné à la jeune sorcière. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche. Heureusement pour lui, elle avais frôlais son cœur.

Il leva les yeux vers Bonnie mais elle semblais paralysé sur place. Son regard était vide et son corps gelé.

-« Bonnie, Bonnie répond moi» fit-il en la secouant

-«ahhhhh cria Damon une deuxième flèche atterri dans son dos.

Toujours aussi près de son cœur. Il essaya de prendre Bonnie dans ses bras pour s'enfuir mais elle était comme collé au sol. Si il ne partais pas, il risquerai d'y rester. Une troisièmes flèche vient rejoindre les deux premières et la douleur s'accentua. N'ayant pas bu une goutte de sang de la journée, ces capacités de résistance était limité. «Vraiment limité pensa t-il»

Il ne pouvais pas se retourné, trop peur qu'un seul mouvement de sa part, la flèche atteigne Bonnie

Il préférait souffrir que de la voir souffrir.

-«Bonnie je t'en pris réveille toi...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Klaus ne s'attendait pas à ça en entrant dans la chambre de Caroline. Elle était dévasté comme si une bagarre avais eu lui. Le lit était renversé et les draps éparpillés dans chaque recoins. La salle de bain était inondé d'eau. Mais ce qui attira son attention était le téléphone de Caroline dans une mare de sang au milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux s'ouvrit de terreur en imaginant que sa soit le sang de la jeune fille. Il se baissa et goûta le sang. Aucun doute c'était le sang de Caroline. Rentrant dans une colère noir, il pris le portable et le balança. Il heurta le mur avec tant de violence que la pièce se fit écho de l'action. Il n'avais jamais autant était aussi en colère. Le mot n'était pas assez puissant pour qualifié son état. Il était enragé. Qui avais osé? Osé la toucher, osé faire saigner son sang. Cette personne allais le regretter. Il le tuerai de ses propres mains, lui arracherai la tête de ses mains. Il lui _déchirai membres par membres et seulement alors quand il seras une masse frémissante de sang et de chair .Il lui déchirai le cœur.*_

Fulminant de colère, il sorti son portable de sa poche. Le personne au bout du fil ne tarda pas à répondre.

-« J'ai besoin de toi. MAINTENANT...

**Voila, voila pour ce chapitre, au début j'ai voulu faire beaucoup plus long mais au final un peu suspense de fais pas de mal à personne non? J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé parce que moi j'adoré l'écrire. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Caroline? Damon et Bonnie? Qui Klaus a t-il appelé? Silas est t-il passé à l'action? Je vous laisse cogité un peu.**

***La réplique de Klaus correspond réellement à une menace faite dans la série, elle correspondait tellement à la situation que je n'ai pas pu m'empêche. **

**Pour ce qui est de la suite, je peux juste vous dire que Klaus ne plaisante JAMAIS, alors là Jamais. **

**Bisou bisou Lexie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helo helo, Voila le Chapitre 6. J'espère que vous aimerez. Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours aussi encourageant.**

**Katylin: Merci pour ton commentaire, sa me touche beaucoup. Oui c'est la partie la plus dure l'orthographe, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux mais j'ai un peu de mal. Je te promet de m'appliquer**

**Bonne lecture!**

Quatre, cinq, six, Damon ne comptait plus le nombres de flèches implantées dans son dos. La douleur se renforça à chaque pénétration. Il était en sang et épuisé mais il ne voulait pas céder, il ne devait pas céder.

-«B...Bonnie» Il était tenté de la gifler ou même de l'embrasser pour qu'elle se réveille mais il n'avait pu de force.

Son corps ne demandait seulement qu'on l'abrège et chaque muscle crié grâce. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé en position de faiblesse enfin si mais il l'avait cherché et avais connaissance dans quoi il foncé. Seulement à cette instant son sang coulait aveuglément. Il était aveugle de ce qui ce passé, il ne savait rien de son ennemi et sa l'énervait. Tout commença à devenir flou autour de lui, il n'allait pas tarder à sombré. Il essaya tant bien que mal de rassembler ses dernière force.

-«Maintenant il y en a mare, Bonnie, tu m'entends tu va vite te réveiller et bouger ton cul de là» fit-il en se redressant

-«Bonnie, Bonnie, tu m'entends réveille toi BORDEL» cria t-il

Quelque chose ce produit, le corps de Bonnie semblait se réchauffer face à ses paroles.

-«ahhh» gémis Damon. Une flèche de plus le transperça.

-«B...Bonnie, je t'en pris» Il n'avait jamais imploré personne.

Mais cette fois, il avait vraiment besoin de sa petite sorcière. Une seconde...deux...trois. ..

Une explosion surgit du corps de Bonnie propulsant Damon en arrière. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol inconscient. Elle c'était enfin réveiller de sa paralysie. Elle l'avait entendu, du début à la fin. Prisonnière d'elle même, elle a du assister à la torture de Damon impuissante, sa colère avait pris le dessus et avec acharnement, elle c'était efforcé de se libéré de cette prison.

Immédiatement ranimé elle se prépara à attaqué leur ennemis mais rien. Il n'y avait personne. Tout semblais normal, les gens avaient recommencés à faire la fête, comme si rien ne c'était produit. Ne prêtant pas plus attention au problème, elle couru vers Damon pour le soigner mais pas une trace de flèche ni de sang sur son dos. Rien...«C'est quoi ce bordel, ce dit Bonnie»

Elle secoua Damon dans tous les sens, impossible de le réveiller. Elle recommença encore et encore mais rien ni fait.

-«Du sang» s'écria t-elle

Elle s'évertua de chercher un objet susceptible de la faire saigner. Son regard tomba sur la clé de la voiture qui dépassa de la poche de Damon et sans hésitation, elle se trancha les veines. Elle plaça la tête de Damon sur ses cuises et lui tendit le sang qui s'écoulait.

-«Aller Damon, boit»

Au contacte du sang sur sa bouche, Damon ouvrit les yeux et planta ses crocs dans son poignée. La pression ce fit de plus en plus forte. Il aspira le sang encore et encore, ne pouvant plus se contrôler. Bonnie sentait ses forces la laisser.

-«D...Damon...»

À l'entente de son nom, il se reprit, lâcha Bonnie et inversa les rôles. Elle se nourrit de lui et repris des forces petit à petit.

-«Qu'est ce qui vient de ce passer putain de merde» cria Damon, une fois Bonnie rétablie. La colère monta en lui.

-«Damon...calme toi» dit Bonnie

S'énerver n'allait pas les aidés, au contraire, ils devraient rester calme et réfléchir.

-«Que je me calme? Un imbécile, abruti, viens de me trouer la peau et tu me demande de me calmer?» hurla t-il à nouveau. Il se mit à faire les cents pas sur la route s''arrachant limite les cheveux

-«Damon..»

-«Je vais lui arracher le cœur, lui faire bouffer ces tripes»

-«Damon...»

-«oh, oui je vais le torturer, le...

-«DAMON» gronda Bonnie

-«QUOI»

-«Arrête tes connerie et écoute moi, tu n'as pas était touché, et je n'étais pas paralysé»expliqua t-elle

Damon la fixa ahurie. Non c'était absurde , il avait souffert le martyre, il a vu son sang couler. Il n'avait pas rêver non? A moins que...

-«Non, non c'est impossible Bonnie, tu le sais aussi bien que moi»

-«Rien n'est impossible»

-«Le fils de pu**» injuria t-il encore une fois

Oui rien n'est impossible, Damon n'avait jamais était blessé. Son cerveau le croyais son corps également. La douleur n'était que superflue.

-«Il faut qu'on retourne à Mystic Falls»...

...

-«ahhhhh non, non je vous en pris assez...»

La salle résonnait de ses cris. 1Heure...2...3... ,des heures entier qu'elle était là, suppliant qu'on la libère. Attacher tel un animal, elle était suspendue à un mur, les deux mains écarter tout comme c'est pied. Ça encore elle aurait pu le supporter mais ses cordes étaient remplie de verveine, déchirant sa peau à chaque mouvement. Son visage était meurtri par la fatigué et la douleur.

-«Très bien ma petite Caroline, ne le prend pas personnellement surtout»

Cette voix elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille, Katherine. Elle s'avança vers Caroline fessait claqué ses talon sur le plancher.

-«P...Pourquoi» demanda Caroline en levant ça tête difficilement

-«Chute... tu devrais économiser tes forces»

Caroline la déteste, ça ne l'étonnait même pas de la trouver ici. Ou le sang coulé Katherine Piece y était. Toute avait toujours était la faute de Katherine, sa transformation, la haine que ce portais les Salvatore, la mort de Jérémy. Tout était toujours relié à elle.

-«Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas plus souffrir pour longtemps» lui fit Katherine.

-«P...Pourquoi» répéta Caroline.

-« Ton petit copain ne devrait plus tarder»

-«T...Tyler» murmura-elle

Chaque mot prononcé était un supplice.

-«Essaie encore» insista Katherine

-«K...K..Klaus»

Ce fut ses dernières mots avant de s'évanouir. Un dernière regard satisfait et Katherine sortie de la pièce. Tout ce passé comme prévue. Klaus allait venir pour libérer sa petite vampire, Silas reviendra avec Bonnie. Il ne manquer plus qu'une chose. Elena Gilbert. Elle remonta et alla se prendre un vers de whisky. Silas avait eu domicile dans une maison pas loin de celle des Lockwood. Il ne pouvait pas ce permettre de s'éloigner trop loin, le sacrifice devait ce faire dans cette fameuse cave, la ou tout avait lieu. Elle s'assit et guetta son arrivé. Elle ne savait toujours pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait mais elle n'avais pas le choix. On fait des choix et des erreurs. On fait fréquemment le choix de faire une erreur mais plus souvent on fait l'erreur de faire un choix. Elle en avait tellement fait. Tout ses choix reposaient sur un seul bute, être heureuse et libre. Elle savait qu'elle était égoïste mais qui ne l'était pas. Beaucoup de personne attend, patiemment que le bonheur frappe à leur porte.

Pourquoi songer encore à t'attendre quand tout espoir coule à l'eau ? Pensons-nous un jour pouvoir obtenir un miracle de la vie ? Combien de temps devons nous attendre ? Elle ne voulait pas attendre ,elle le voulait maintenant et peu importe les conséquences,elle l'aurait.

Quelque heure plus tard, Silas arriva mais les mains vide.

-«Ou est la sorcière» demanda t-elle. Il lui jeta un regard amusé et prit place à coté d'elle

-«Patience, Katherina, Patience»

Il aurait pu facilement, attraper la sorcière mais la faciliter n'était jamais amusante. Au contraire jouer avec les nerfs de ses ennemis était bien plus jouissif pour lui. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous au courant qu'il était vivant. Le jeu allait commencer. Des pions voilà ce qu'ils étaient des pions sur son plateau. Des pions qu'il allait écraser.

-«Mais comment ça patience, on peu pas attendre, la pleine lune et dans deux...»

Les dernières mots s'étouffa dans sa bouche. Elle essaya en vint de parler mais aucun son de sortait

-«Tu parle trop ma chère Katherina» déclara Silas en esclaffant de rire. Un rire glaciale qui fit frissonné Katherine.

-«Va donc achever ta mission au lieu de gaspiller ta valise inutilement»

Elle le fusilla du regard et se dirigea vers la sortie...

…...

Mystic Falls à la lecture du panneau, Damon angoissa. Il ne pensait pas revenir si tôt. Tous était encore trop frais pour lui. Les nombreuses cicatrices que lui avais laissé cette ville ne c'était pas encore refermé. Un sentiment amer le traversa. Il ne voulait. Non il ne voulait pas y retourner, la revoir. Ses mains se crispa sur le volant. Chose que Bonnie remarqua. Elle se doutait de ce qui pouvait le rendre nerveux à ce point. Elena. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Pourquoi, elle ne savais pas. En 2jours, Damon était devenir quelqu'un d'important pour elle. 2 jours seulement. Elle n'avais jamais accorder sa confiance aussi facilement. Mais maintenant elle savait que leur relation allait revenir comme avant.

-«Ça va aller Damon» fit-elle d'une voix rassurante

Damon fut surpris de son geste. Elle essaya de le réconforté malgré tout. Pour lui aussi Bonnie était devenu quelqu'un important. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour considéré la sorcière comme son «ami». Il sourit et la regarda.

-«Merci» répondit- il

Un merci sincère et vrais. Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Il n'avait jamais remercié personne sincèrement. Même pas Elena, ni même Stefan. Il lui fit un sourire dés plus chavirant et Bonnie sentit son cœur défaillir . Pourquoi réagissait t-elle comme ça. Pourquoi son cœur ne cessait de battre aussi fort?Le pire c'est que Damon pouvait très bien l'entendre.

-«Et bien Judge, je ne savais pas que je te fessais tant d'effet.»

Elle se mis à rougir comme une pivoine.

-«Quoi, n'importe quoi» déclara t-elle voulant être le plus crédible possible.

Il lui fit un nouveau sourire plus taquin et les battements du cœur de Bonnie s'amplifia.

«Stop, stop Bonnie» pensa-t-elle

Il reporta son regard vers la route. Elle avait réussit en a peine 2 minute, le faire toute oublier , Elena, le danger qui ce préparer. Il s'était perdu en elle et il avait aimé. Il aimait ressentir cette sensation à chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, même si ils étaient de retour. Pendant quelque minute personne ne parlaient mais ne ce n'était pas un silence gênant ni même pesant. Pas besoin de mot, seul la présence de l'autre suffit. Ils appréciaient ce moment de complicité. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Mais le bonheur ne dura que peu, ils arrivèrent beaucoup trop vite. Damon se gara devant la pension des Salvatores et Bonnie eu comme l'impression qu'une fois le contacte coupé, leur lien se couperai également. Il le fit et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il restèrent quelque instant comme ça, le regard fixe sur la maison.

-«va s'y d'abord je te rejoins après» fit Damon

Il n'avait pas regardé Bonnie en le disant, toute son attention était sur cette maison. Sa maison.

-«Ok» répondit tout simplement Bonnie.

Une boule se forma dans son ventre en referma la portière. Elle s'avança doucement vers la porte mais avant même qu'elle cogne la porte s'ouvrit sur Elena.

-«Bonnie...

…...

Elle avais peur, tellement peur, son corps en tremblait. Son pouls s'accéléra et elle commença a transpirer. Les goûtes de sueurs mélanger au sang s'écoula de son visage. Elle n'en pouvais plus.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction et sa peur se renforça. Elle leva la tête mais elle ne voyais rien, tout était floue. Elle ne distinguer qu'une tache qui se déplacer vers elle.

-«Oh caroline mon dieu, regarde dans quelle état tu es»

Cette accent, cette voix, impossible sa ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle ouvrit et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois pour tenté de remédie a son trouble. Elle fini par le voir. Oui il était là en face d'elle.

-«K...K..laus» articula t-elle

-«Chute... ça va aller Sweetheart»

Il passa sa main sur sa joue, délicatement. Il était différent, son sourire n'avait rien du sourire qu'il adressait habituellement à Caroline. Celui la était faux et glacial.

-«Klaus...l...l..libère moi»

-«Et pourquoi le ferais-je» répondit-il

-«Q...q...uoi»

Il recula et commença à faire le tour de la pièce.

-«Vois tu Loveje me demande comment est ce que tu as pu être aussi stupide et penser que je pouvais m'intéresser à toi.» ricana t-il

Ces paroles sonnais comme des coups de poignard. Klaus ne pouvait pas lui dire de telle horreur. Non pas lui. Elle le regarda perdu et il continua la torture.

-«Tu est pathétique, Elena avait raison, tu n'est rien, tu n'existe que grâce à elle»

Il s'avança à nouveau vers elle et la regarda durement. Le souffle de Caroline se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son sourire réapparut et il enfonça le poignard directement dans son cœur avec cette derrière phrase.

-«Tu es inutile» cracha t-il

Les larmes coulais se mélangeant au sang. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Tout s'effondrait autour d'elle. Klaus se mit à rire face à la détresse de Caroline et elle explosa.

-«Taie toi, TAIE TOI hurla Caroline

Il continua à rire, encore, encore augmentant la sonorité de plus en plus. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. «non, non, non» répéta t-elle

Subitement, la pièce devient silencieuse. Il n'y avait personne. Elle stoppa ses larmes et repris sa respiration. Elle n'avait pas pu l'imaginer non. Réalisant enfin, elle gronda d'énervement. Elle était prise au piège dans un jeu vicieux. Ses craintes était fondé Silas était de retour et il avait choisi sa première victime. Elle.

…...

-«Bonnie, tu m'as tellement manqué»

Elena serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Oui elle l'avais manqué, énormément. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Bonnie était revenue, si elle était là Damon également.

-«Euh...Elena tu m'étouffe» lui fit Bonnie

Contraire à Elena, elle n'était pas aussi enthousiasme des retrouvailles. Elena avais essayé de la tué même si se n'était pas vraiment de ça faute, Bonnie avait tu mal.

-«Désolé, je suis tellement contente de te voir»

-«oui...il faut qu'on parle je crois» déclara Bonnie

Cela refroidit Elena. Elle ne pensait pas faire face à une Bonnie aussi froide et distante.

-«oui je pense qu'on...»

Elle s'arrêta, il était là. En l'apercevant, Elena vu pétrifié. Son cœur se mis à s'accélérer tout comme celui de Damon. Ils restèrent comme ça, ce fixant. Elena ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne pouvait pas se jeter dans ses bras même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle c'était rendu compte que Damon compté plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il était une part d'elle. Bonnie fut gêné de ce qui ce passé entre les deux. Elle eu mal, à cette instant. Sa jalousie reprenait le dessus et Bonnie ne pensa plus qu'à une seul chose, arracher la tête d'Elena. Elle ne pouvait pas pensait ça. Elles avaient vécu tellement de chose ensemble. Elle ne pouvais pas penser à mal de son amie pour lui. «stupide jalousie»pensa Bonnie. Tout ses sentiments étaient tellement contradictoire par la faute de Damon.

Ce dernier était partagé entre s'enfuir en courant ou prendre Elena dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas ce mentir, Elena l'avait manqué. Il pouvais faire n'importe quoi, elle serait à jamais une partie de lui. Elle avais cru en lui, elle ne l'aimait peu être pas comme Stefan mais elle l'aimait quand même. Il avait fini par le comprendre. La tension était palpable et Stefan coupa net à ces moments de réflexion et pris son frère dans ses bras. Surpris Damon ne réagit pas pendant quelque instant puis il fini par y répondre. Quelque jours seulement c'était écoulé depuis son départ et pour Stefan une éternité était passé. Il avais eu tellement peur pour son frère. Ça fessait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tell sentiments pour Damon.

-«Et ben petit frère, je ne savais pas que je t'avais manqué à ce point» fit Damon le relâchant

-«Si la situations n'était pas aussi grave, tu ne m'aurai pas manqué autant» répondit Stefan en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salon. Évidemment Damon alla se servir un vers de son Bourbon.

-«Qu'est ce que ça ma manqué» fit en buvant

-«Pourquoi êtes vous revenu» lui demanda Stefan

-«À causse de ce cher Silas»

-«Quoi, il vous a attaqué»

-«Pas directement, psychologiquement plutôt» expliqua Bonnie

Elle leur raconta toute l'attaque et Stefan en fit de même pour Gabrielle et Caroline. À l'entende de l'enlèvement de Caroline, Bonnie se leva d'un bon.

-«Comment? Caroline c'est fait enlever et vous n'avait rien fait»

-«Qu'est ce que tu voulais qu'on face?» fit Elena

-«La retrouver tien» s'exclama Bonnie

-«Comment?»

-«Vous auriez quand pu essaie de faire quelque chose, contacter Klaus, aller directement en Nouvelle Orléans, vous avez pensé quoi? Qu'elle allait revenir comme par magie. Silas est sûrement en train de la torturé en ce moment même»

Elle était énervé, comment avaient t-ils pu rester les bras croisés sans rien faire.

-«Bonnie on ne pouvais pas risquer...

-«Risquer quoi, votre vie, ta vie? Si c'était toi, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seul seconde. Depuis quand il faut pensait à soit d'abord pour sauvé sa meilleure amie d'une mort certain»

Elena baissa la tête. Elle était blessé par les paroles de Bonnie.

-«Bon je pense que Elena n'a pas agis en mal» intervient Damon

-«On t'a pas demandé ton avis» fit Bonnie en le foudroyant du regard

Le fait qu'il la défende, l'énervais encore plus.

-«Inutile de te monter blessante»

Le comportement de Bonnie commencer aussi à l'énerver.

-«Inutile de la défende constamment»

Ils se défièrent du regard. Elena encore et toujours Elena. Tout le monde pensait toujours à sa protection, jamais à celle des autres. Bonnie en avait mare, mare que tout tourne toujours autour d'Elena. Serte, elle était importante, elle donnerai sa vie pour sa meilleure ami mais à présent Elena venait de lui prouvait que ce sentiment n'allait que dans un sens. Pouvais t-elle encore donnait sa vie pour quelqu'un qui ne le ferrait même pas en retour?

-«Je suis désolé...je ne voulais...pas»

Elle commença à pleurer et Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une fois Elena passait pour la victime. Bonnie attrapa sa veste qu'elle avait enlevé et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-«Ou compte tu allait comme ça» cria Damon

-«Retrouver Caroline, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse non» répondit-elle

Elle se retourna vers la sortie mais cogna dans quelque chose de dur. Elle leva les yeux vers l'obstacle qui ce dressait devant elle et un frisson la traversa en rencontra des yeux menaçant

-«Klaus...»

-«Bonjours sorcière...

En moins d'une seconde, Damon repoussa Bonnie et se mit entre elle et Klaus.

-«Qu'est ce que tu fait là» fit Damon durement

-«Qu'est ce qui peut m'amenait dans votre misérable ville à ton avis»

-«Tu la retrouvais?» demanda Bonnie en poussant Damon

Klaus se déplaça, se servis un vers et se plaça dans l'un des canapés. Le fait qu'il fasse comme si il était chez lui et le bienvenue horripilé Damon qui fulminait sur place.

-«Non, j'ai fais appelle à de nombreux sorcière, impossible»

Son regard s'était assombris et on décelé de la tristesse dans sa voix.

-«Moi, je n'ai pas encore essayé» déclara Bonnie

-«Il ne faut juste un objet appartenant à Caroline et je pourrais faire un sort de localisation» continua t-elle .

Klaus fouilla dans sa poche et envoya la bague de Caroline à Bonnie. En la voyant, la peur de Bonnie pour Caroline augmenta et sa haine envers Silas également. Sans sa bague, elle était exposée au soleil. Cette image la rendit malade.

-«Parfait, il me manque seulement des...

-«Bougies» termina Damon en lui tendant les bougies récupérées.

Elle les prit sans lui adresser l moindre regard ni remerciement. Agacé il se contenta seulement de l'observer s'activer à sa tache. Plus tard il aurait une petite discutions avec sa sorcière qu'elle le veille ou non. Bonnie plaça les bougie par terre une fois la table dégagé et se mis en position de lotus et commença sa formule. Elle récita pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes la formule avant de pouvoir percevoir quelque chose. Mais quelque chose la bloqua. Elle ne voyais plus rien, que le noir complet. Les flammes des bougies s'accroît fessant sursauter Elena. Le corps de Bonnie commença à trembler et elle récita les formules plus rapidement. Damon la trouvait vraiment effrayant comme ça ce qui le fit sourire. Elle était vraiment impressionnante. Personne dans la pièce ne parlaient, ils observaient Bonnie priant pour que sa fonctionne. Le corps de Bonnie tomba sur le sol et Damon voulu se précipiter vers elle mais Klaus le contra

-«Elle fait de la projection astrale» expliqua t-il

Il gronda, le bouscula et se dirigea quand même vers Bonnie.

…...

Bonnie se trouvait dans une maison inconnue. Signe que son sort avait fonctionne. Étant donné l'échec de la localisation, la projection astrale était sa seul chance. Elle examina les lieux et pria pour que Silas ne soit pas là. Elle ne savait pas si son sort lui permettait d'être invisible à ses yeux également. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors et aperçu la maison des Lockwood en face. Cette information allait lui être utile pour retrouver la maison. Elle réfléchit rapidement à l'endroit ou pouvait être Caroline. «une cave bien sur» se dit-elle. Elle regarda partout et aperçu un escalier qui descendait sûrement vers la cave. Elle l'emprunta et descendit doucement mais entendit un cris. Sans aucun doute c'était la voix de Caroline. Elle couru s'en foutant si Silas était la ou non. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à était horrible. Caroline cria de douleur mais personne t'était présent dans la pièce. Tout le corps de Caroline saigné de tout les cotés. Bonnie comprit très vite que Silas la torturé de l'intérieure. Les larmes au yeux, Bonnie tenta de défaire les liens mais sa mains passa à travers «Putain» jura t-elle. Elle devrait vite retourner dans son corps.

-«Caroline, tu m'entend c'est Bonnie» essaya t-elle

La jeune vampire répondit pas et recommença à hurler.

-«Caroline, c'est moi Bonnie» répéta t-elle plus durement

Cela semblait fonction, Caroline leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie mais ne semblait pas la voir.

-«B...B..Bonnie»

-«Oui, oui Care, c'est moi ne t'inquiète pas, soit forte, je sais que tu en es capable, t'es la plus forte d'entre nous. Ne le laisse pas te dominer, ne le laisse pas gagner. Je reviens te chercher, tu m'entend , je te t'abandonnerai jamais , JAMAIS.

Caroline hocha la tête mais se remis à crié.

-«Sorcière» Entendit Bonnie derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les ré-ouvrit, elle était à nouveau chez les Salvatores

…...

-«Bonnie, Bonnie ça va?» lui fit Damon.

Elle se redressa , le regarda et murmura un «ça va». Il s'était inquiété pour elle et elle ne semblait même pas le remarquer.

-«Tu la retrouvé» demanda Klaus. Il était à bout de nerf, il n'en pouvait plus.

Elle tourna se tête vers lui et les larmes recommença à coulais. Elle les balaya et se ressaisie rapidement. Non, elle ne pouvait pas craquer. Elle devait être forte.

-«Oui, elle se trouve dans une maison pas loin de celle de Tyler, je ne sais pas ou... exactement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'ai était repéré» expliqua t-elle

-«Très bien, on ne va pas perdre de temps, on y va maintenant» fit Klaus

Il se retourna vers Stefan et Damon qui étaient tout à fait d'accord.

-«Elena tu reste ici» lui fit Stefan après l'avoir embrassé.

Elle hocha la tête sans bronché. «Évidemment, elle n'allais pas risquer de se blesser» pensa Bonnie

-«On devrait récupéré des armes, des pieu ou quelque chose comme au cas ou» dit Bonnie

-«Tu ne viens pas» fit Damon

-«Quoi, comment ça je ne viens pas, vous avez besoin de moi et...

-«Silas aussi, si il s'en est pris à Caroline, c'est pour t'attirai là-bas»

-«je m'en fou, je ne vais pas...

-«Bonnie, tu vas rester ici d'accord, tu m'entend» déclara Damon brutalement

Elle en revenait pas, comment osait-il lui dire quoi faire. Elle n'était pas Elena, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne pour la protéger et ça n'allait pas changer.

-«Je pense que Damon à raison» dit Stefan également.

-«Très bien mais ramène moi chez moi, je ne reste pas là» capitula t-elle en s'adressant à Damon

Elle ne voulait pas rester avec Elena ce qui blessa celle ci au plus haut point.

Damon pris ses clés , se dirigea vers sa voiture avec Bonnie et se mirent en route vers la maison de la sorcière. Pendant tout le trajet personne ne parlaient.

-«Je ne suis pas Elena Damon, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège, je n'ai jamais eu personne pour le faire et ça ne risque pas de changer» fit-elle une fois arriver.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle sortit de la voiture.

-«Il est peu être temps de laisser quelqu'un le faire» répondit il en la suivant.

Oui, il voulait la protéger. Il voulait être là pour elle. Et ça n'avait rien n'avoir avec Elena. Il s'en foutait d'Elena quand il s'agissait de Bonnie. Il se reprocha d'elle jusqu'à sentir le souffle de Bonnie sur ses lèvres.

-«Laisse moi être cette personne»

Surpris, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle se débrouillait toujours seul. Elle se donnait toujours pour les autres et jamais personne ne le fessait pour elle. Personne ne pensait a son bonheur. Quand elle était avec Jeremy, elle avait toujours eu cette impression de devoir le protéger lui.

-«Je...je...Pourquoi...»

Elle ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Damon, la surprenait toujours. Elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui. C'est sentiments envers lui était tellement contradictoire. Elle aurait pensé que une fois de retour, il allait l'oublier, oublier la complicité qui c'était crée pendant leur petit voyage.

-«Tu le mérite» répondit-il simplement

Elle était touché par son geste. Mais devrait t-elle le laisser entrer dans sa vie ainsi? C'était Damon après tout. Il lui caressa la joue et toute opposition s'en alla. Son cœur cogna contre sa poitrine. Il était si proche d'elle, trop pour son bien. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne. Toute ses émotions était en train de l'étouffer et elle craqua. Elle s'effondra en larmes devant Damon.

Hésitant, il la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta de son mieux. Sa lui rappelait la nuit dans l'hôtel. Sa lui rappelait à qu'elle point il avait mal en la voyant pleurer. Elle levant ses yeux mouillé vers Damon. Ses petites yeux noisette qui fessait frissonné Damon. Un seul regard de Bonnie et son corps s'enflamma. Tout cette chaleur inconnue le fessait peur et cette douceur dans ses geste le terrifié.

-«Ramène la moi Damon, je t'en pris»

Il comprit qu'elle parlait de Caroline et comme signe d'affirmation, il l'embrassa le front et la serra à nouveau dans ses bras...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey voilà le chapitre 7**  
**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.** **Bonne lecture.**

Voilà maintenant 1heure que Damon était parti, 1heure que Bonnie fessait les cents pas, 1heure qu'elle se rongeait les ongles. Impossible de tenir en place. Elle avait confiance en Damon ce n'était pas le problème. En plus Klaus était avec lui, un Originel Hybride Immortel ça pouvait toujours servir. Le problème c'était qu'elle avait horreur de se sentir inutile, rester comme ça dans l'ombre l'énervait. Elle aimait faire parti de la bataille. Savoir qu'elle pouvait protéger ces proches, la magie était toute aussi utile de la force qu'un vampire et sa rapidité. Cloîtré dans la maison, l'inquiétude était en train de la tuer. Elle avait peur pour Caroline, Damon, Stefan et même pour Klaus. Elle savait qu'il tenait sincèrement à Caroline et qu'il ferrait tout pour la sauvé au détriment des autres malheureusement. Un amour égoïste comme celui que portait Damon à Elena. Elle qui pensait que toute était fini. Ça ne cessera jamais, sa vie était un éternel recommencement. Cette fois si c'était Silas et demain sa sera qui? Le bouquet de la journée, c'était cette organisation bidon. Elle n'y croyait pas un mot. Ce Gabrielle était louche. Selon Stefan, il ne serait même pas humain et il prêtant défendre les humain contre les «force surnaturel» «non mais quel culot pensa-t-elle»

Pour se calmer, elle décida de se faire un thé mais manque de bol, elle n'avait pas fait les courses donc plus rien de mangeable chez elle. Agacé, elle se remit à faire les cents pas. Décidément elle allait devenir folle. Soudain une pensé lui traversa l'esprit: Elena. Ce matin, elle était tellement énervé par Silas et le fait qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour libérer Caroline, qu'elle s'était monté blessante. Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensé. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Elena. Elle avait peur comme tout le monde et quand Elena avait peur elle n'était plus maître d'elle même. La laisser seul chez les Salvatores, où tout les vampires peuvent pénétrer, c'était la livrer au danger. Elle souffla d'exaspération contre elle même et pris ses clés de voiture seulement encore une fois le malheur la poursuivait, sa voiture n'avait plus d'essence.

-«MERDE, MERDE, MERDE» cria-t-elle en cognant contre le volant

Il ne lui restait qu'une seul solution. La magie. Ça risquerai d'être long...

…...

-«C'est quoi le plan?» demanda Damon une fois arrivé devant la maison des Lockwoods.

-«On entre, on récupère Caroline et on se tire» répondit Klaus

-«On ne peut pas foncé comme ça tête baissé» lui fit Stefan

-«On a pas le temps pour un plan, on entre et on sort, c'est simple non» déclara Klaus d'une voix qui était signe que la discussion était clos.

Cette histoire commençait vraiment à le gonfler. Il ne c'était pas préparer à ça. Silas n'était pas censé survivre, Caroline n'était pas censé se faire enlever. Non, elle était censé être avec lui. Sa colère pour Silas était inuit, il le détestait, le haïssait. Comment avait-il osé toucher à la femme qu'il aime.

«aime» c'était peu être un peu trop. La femme à qui il tenait. Oui c'était mieux, il ne pouvait pas aimer. Il balaya cette pensé aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Une fois les choses misent au claire, ils se dirigèrent vers la fameuse maison. Pas très difficile à trouver. C'était la seul ayant une forte concentration de magie. Klaus le sentait. Voilà bien une chose qu'il avait appris à repérer depuis des siècle, la magie. La maison semblait vide, pas de vampire à l'intérieur mais étant donné qu'il fessait nuit autant rester sur ses gardes. Ils repérèrent une porte derrière la maison. Klaus força la serrure et pénétra le premier. L'obscurité ré était sombre dans cet endroit et silencieux. Trop silencieux. Heureusement les reflets de la lune permettait de déceler quand même quelque chose.

Une maison à l'image du propriétaire. «Creepy»pensa Damon. Ils se mirent à chercher la cave que Bonnie avait dit mais rien, cette maison ne contenait rien, pas de meuble. Seulement le néant. Étrangement, Damon ressentit un petit frisson de peur le traverser. Il n'aimait définitivement pas cette maison. Il commença à se demander si c'était la bonne maison quand un craquement ce fit entendre, instinctivement nos vampire sortirent les crocs et se prépara à attaquer. Une ombre s'approcha laissant place à une petite brune au couleur caramel.

-«Je ne t'avait pas dit de rester chez toi» fit Damon

La petite sorcière s'approcha d'eux.

-«Je sais mais j'ai eu peur que Silas vous attaque» expliqua t-elle

Damon fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas. Son odeur, ce n'était pas l'odeur habituelle de sa petite sorcière. Elle s'avança un peu plus vers eux.

-«Attend, qu'elle était la derrière phrase que tu m'as dit il y a 1heure» demanda Damon

Si s'était Bonnie, elle n'aurait aucun mal à répondre.

-«Quoi, comment ça? C'est ridicule» fit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux

-«Répond»

Klaus et Stefan semblaient d'accord avec Damon, quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette Bonnie.

La concerner baissa la tête quelques minutes et se mit à rire en claquant des mains.

-«Bravo, bravo je suis impressionné» fit-elle

Damon accouru pour l'attaquer mais il se retrouva projeter contre un mur du salon. Il essaya de se dégager mais en vint, il était bloqué par le sort de Silas. Stefan et Klaus tenta à leur tour mais Silas en fit de même pour eux.

-«Libère nous tout suite sinon je te jure que tu va le regretter» menaça Klaus

Sa menace ne semblait pas du tout avoir un impact sur Silas au contraire, il se mit à rire face à l'Originel. Son rire glacial et diabolique. Il s'approcha de Klaus toujours en souriant ce qui eu le dont de mettre l'hybride or de lui. Jamais personne ne lui avait autant manquer de respect.

-«C'est ça que t'es venu chercher»

Un coup de magie, la maison se transforma et Caroline apparu en face deux. À cette vision le sang de Klaus ne fit qu'un tour. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et sans qu'il ne sens rende compte une larme coula sur sa joie. Caroline, sa Caroline en sang attacher comme un animal en face de lui.

-«LIBERE LA» hurla t-il au visage de Silas.

Rien ni fait, le vampire se remit à rire de sa détresse.

-«On va bien s'amuser...

…...

Elle était seul, seul dans ce manoir qu'elle qualifiait comme sa maison maintenant. Elle n'avait nul part ou aller de toute façon. Elle avait brûlé la sienne avec le corps de Jeremy. A cette pensé son cœur se serra, son frère lui manqué tellement. Elle n'avait plus personne dans ce monde. Il lui restait Stefan et ses amis mais elle le sentait, ils étaient en train de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait essayé de les tuer pas étonnant. Bonnie, Caroline, Matt tous. Et voilà maintenant qu'elle recommençait à douter de ses sentiments pour Stefan. Ce matin quand elle avait vu Damon, elle s'était senti tellement heureuse. Maintenant qu'elle était humain, ses sentiments n'était pas influencé et elle en était sur elle aimait Damon. Oui elle l'aime. Elle se releva d'un coup face à cette révélation. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait eu autant mal en le voyant partir. Mais Stefan, l'aimait-elle aussi? Oui, elle l'aimait également. Elle les aimait tout les deux. Qui choisir alors? La seul pensé de devoir choisir encore entre les deux et d'un perdre un ,lui était impossible. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Katherine avait raison, il y a pas de mal à aimer les deux. C'était peu être égoïste mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginé sa vie sans eux, pas après avoir perdu tant de personne.

Après avoir mit ses idées au clair, elle décida de descend manger quelque chose. En arrivant en bas, elle fut surprise de trouver la porte grande ouvert. Elle avait pourtant pensé l'avoir fermé.

-«Bonsoir Elena»

Elle sursauta et se retourna immédiatement

-«Katherine»

-«La seul et l'unique» répondit-elle

-«Qu...qu'est ce que tu...tu..veux»

Clouer sur place, Elena n'osait plus faire un seul mouvement. Amusé par sa peur, Katherine se mit à faire le tour de son corps, observant sa proie.

-«Ou sont tes petits toutou... parti...tu es seul Elena, seul... avec moi» fit-elle en s'approchant au plus près d'Elena.

Katherine était tenté de la tuer là maintenant, lui arracher le cœur. Elle la détestait. Elena possédait tout ce qui fessait envié Katherine, l'amour, l'amitié, le bonheur. Tout ce que à quoi aspirait Katherine pendant toute ses années. Oui elle la détestait par pur jalousie. Perdu dans sa haine, Katherine ne vit pas Elena prendre les ciseaux sur la petit table près d'elle. Sans hésitation elle le planta dans l'épaule de Katherine et se mit à courir. Paniquer, elle se précipita vers la chambre de Stefan. Grosse erreur, elle était coincé.

-«Tu ne peux pas m'échapper douce Elena» entendit-elle en bas.

Elle essaya de barricader la porte mais ça ne servirai à rien avec la force de Katherine. Elle devait trouver une solution.. vite...

…...

-«ahhhhhhh»

-«ARRETE ÇA MAINTENANT» hurla Klaus encore une fois

Silas était en train de à nouveau torturé Caroline en face de lui. Tout ses muscles se contractaient à causse de la rage qu'il ressentait à cette instant. Il allait se venger, Silas n'allait pas sortir vivant de maison, il s'en fit la promesse. Damon et Stefan était aussi énervai que lui. Caroline était leur amie et la voir souffrir était insupportable. Pour Damon c'était encore plus dur de voir Silas sous la forme de sa sorcière.

-«On s'amuse tellement, pourquoi arrêter le jeu maintenant»

Ils bouillonnait de fureur. Toute la colère se concentra dans son corps et dans un mouvement de rage, il réussit à ce dégager. Surpris Silas se retrouva éjecter par la force du poing que venait de lui infligé Klaus. Désorienté, Damon et Stefan fut libéré de son sort.

-«Libère la» cria Klaus

Klaus se retourna vers Silas et lui attribua un poing de pied, l'envoyant un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Il ne comptait pas le laisser vivant. Il ne savait pas comment le tuer mais le torturé, sa il pouvait le faire facilement.

Du coté de Stefan et Damon, d'accord surpris par la verveine sur les corde de Caroline, ils firent de leur mieux pour résistait à la douleur. Une fois fait, Damon chargea Stefan de faire sortir la jeune vampire de là.

-«Mais et toi»

-«J'ai un petit compte à régler avec lui»

-«Non Damon vient, je ne te laisse pas»

-«Stefan, fait sortir Caroline d'ici» fit durement Damon

Mécontent, il sorti de la maison avec Caroline dans ses bras.

-«À nous deux Silas...

…...

-«Elena, Elena, tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'échapper»

Katherine venait de forcer la porte de Stefan et se trouvait à présent devant une Elena affolé. Elle utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et bloqua un bras d'Elena dans son dos. Lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-«Bien maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose douce Elena» lui fit Katherine pressant un peu plus son bras.

-«Premièrement, je ne vais pas te tuer, je laisse se plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre»

-«Qui?» demanda Elena

-«Je ne t'ai pas donner l'autorisation de parler»

Elle tira encore plus sur son bras, la fessant encore plus crié de douleur. Une pression de plus et Katherine lui arracherai le bras.

-«Ne te fait pas trop d'illusion des petits copains ne reviendrons pas vivant»

Son cerveau fut alarmé par cette information. Comment Katherine pouvait telle être au courant pour Silas?

-«Comment tu ahhhhh»

-«Apparemment ton petit cerveau humain à du mal à saisir, quand tu te retrouvera sans bras ne va pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Ou en étais-je...ah oui donc si tu te pose la question comment suis-je au courant pour Silas, c'est évidant non»

Oui c'était évident, une seul personne pouvait faire une chose aussi horrible que te libéré l'enfer sur la ville. Une seul personne était assez égoïste pour le faire. Enrager, Elena pris le pieu accroché à sa ceinture et transperça l'abdomen de Katherine. Celle ci tomba a genoux par terre grognant de martyre. Sans attendre une minute de plus Elena se précipita vers la sortie. Mais Katherine se releva beaucoup trop rapidement et lui bloqua la route

-«Tu vas quelque part peu être»

Quand tout espoirs semblait perdu, Katherine se mit à crier de douleur la main sur tête. La douleur s'accentua et Katherine tomba inconsciente par terre. Elena resta abasourdi quelque instant avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

-«Est ce que ça va» lui fit Bonnie après l'avoir prit dans ses bras.

-«Oui, oui, Bonnie il faut aller aider Stefan et Damon, Silas les a tendu un piège»

Les yeux de Bonnie s'élargirent face à la nouvelle. Elle en était sur, elle n'aurait jamais du les laisser partir seul. Sans plus tarder elles mirent Katherine dans la cave après lui avoir injecté une dose de verveine et se dirigèrent vers la maison.

...

-«Croyez vous vraiment êtes de taille à m'affronter, vous n'avez aucune idée à qui vous avez affaire» fit Silas en disparaissant

-«Je suis votre pire cauchemar» continua t-il en apparaissant derrière Damon et Klaus

-«Il parle un peu trop à mon goût tu ne penses pas Damon»

-«Tout à fait d'accord»

Les vampires se déplaça rapidement et encercla le vieux vampire. Ils se jetèrent sur lui mais il disparu à nouveau.

-«Ça commence à bien faire, bat toi comme un homme» hurla Klaus

La suite se passa trop rapidement pour Damon. Klaus se retrouva contre un mur, un pieu enfoncé dans le ventre. Silas avait à présent l'apparence de Caroline.

-«Comment peu tu osais me dire ceci, tu n'es même pas un homme, tu es...un...montre» cracha t-il au visage de Klaus et enfonçant le pieu plus profondément.

Damon tenta une attaque mais s'arrêta net, n'arrivant plus à respirer. Silas se dirigea vers lui sous la forme d'Elena.

-«Et toi, pauvre petit vampire, son petite cœur saigne par amour»

Damon savait que ce n'était pas Elena, mais les paroles le blessant quand même.

-«Personne ne t'aime»

Son manque d'oxygène se fit plus présent et son visage commença à virer au bleu. Silas se prépara à en finir avec lui quand il ressentie une douleur épouvantable. L'os de sa main se craqua, fessant tomber le pieu. Il se mit à hurler, tout ses os commença à se briser également.

Elena accouru au prés de Damon l'aidant à se relevait.

-«vite Elena je ne tiendrais pas longtemps» lui hurla Bonnie.

Elle s'empressa donc de retirer le pieu du corps de Klaus et de l'aider également.

-«Tu va le regretter...ahhhh»

Bonnie amplifia son sort et tout les membres du corps de Silas se brisa.

-«Elena vite»

Du sang coulait à présent du nez de Bonnie mais elle ne lâcha rien. La douleur au maximum, le corps de Silas n'était que martyre sur le sol de la maison.

-«B..Bonnie..» fit Damon Il ne voulait pas partir sans elle mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour protester.

Une fois sur que Elena et les autres était sortie. Elle arrêta son sort et se mit à en réciter un autre. Elle savait que rien ne pouvait tué Silas même pas le feu. Elle avait juste besoin d'assez de temps pour s'enfuir avec ses amis. La maison commença donc a prendre feu tout comme le corps de Silas. Voyant le feu se renforcé, elle couru vers la sorti ou résonnait encore les cris de Silas...

…...

Une fois arrivé au manoir, Elena et Bonnie se chargèrent de nourrir Klaus et Damon de poche de sang. Elles ne savaient pas se qui c'était passé mais ils avaient l'air vraiment affaiblie.

Bonnie regarda Damon boire avec harde. Elle avait eu tellement peur pour lui. C'est bien cette peur qui avaient animé cette force en elle. Se soir face à Silas, elle s'était senti tellement puissante et s'était grâce à lui. Elle n'avait pensé qu'a lui. Elle se mit à sourire, c'était lui qui était sensé la protéger et la c'était elle qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Ironique non?

-«Où est Stefan» demanda Elena inquiète

-«Ici» fit le concerné en arrivant derrière elle

Elle se précipita dans ses bras soulager mais Stefan se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par Klaus

-«Où est Caroline» exclama t-il

-«Chez elle, elle...

Il nu pas le temps de parler que Klaus avait déjà disparu. Ils soufflèrent tous rassuré que Caroline soit sainte et sauve.

-«Qu'est ce que Katherine fait enfermé en bas» demanda Damon

-«Elle a essayé d'attaquer Elena» expliqua Bonnie

-«Heureusement, Bonnie est arrivé à tant» fit Elena en remerciant son amie pour la centième fois

-«Mais pourquoi, elle s'en ai pris à toi» interrogea Stefan

-«C'est elle qui à réveiller Silas, je suppose qu'elle travaille pour lui»

-«Oh la garce» fit Damon Il n'était qu'a moitié étonnait.

-«Bon quoi qu'il en soit, je rendre chez moi j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui» déclara Bonnie

Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était de rentrer dans son lit, bien au chaut et imaginerr que rien ne s'était passé.

-«Tu ne peux pas partir c'est trop dangereux» affirma Damon se postant devant elle

-«Ne t'inquiète pas, avec le sort que je lui ai jeté, on a 2 jours devant nous»

-«On ne sait pas qui est aussi dans le coup c'est...»

-«À moins que tu l'ai oublié, c'est moi qui viens de te sauver la vie, je peux me protéger tout seul» coupa-t-elle avant de disparaître par magie.

-«Fait chié»

Énervé, Damon se dirigea vers sa chambre et plaqua la porte.

-«Euh...qu'est ce qui vient de ce passer» demanda Stefan

Elena ne répondit pas, trop ahuri. Depuis Damon s'inquiétait t-il pour Bonnie?

…...

Caroline, se trouvait assit sur son lit. Elle était restait sous la douche pendant 1heure entier, espérant que l'eau réussirait à effacer la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle avait entièrement cicatrisé et elle avait bu également. Son corps était à nouveau en état de fonctionner. Mais pourquoi avait-elle encore aussi mal. Des flash-back lui revenait à chaque fois. Toute cette souffrance, qu'elle avait ressenti. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi on s'en prenait toujours à elle pour atteindre les autres? Chaque fibre de son corps, frissonné. Elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir à nouveau faire face à Silas. Or elle le devrait. Elle savait que se n'était que le début. Le début du combat qu'elle allait devoir mener avec ses amis.

-«Sweetheart?»

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Il était là, c'était vraiment lui. Elle couru et s'abandonna dans ses bras.

Ses bras qui lui avait tant manqué. L'originel serra son emprise autour d'elle. Elle se sentait enfin revivre. La bas, elle était morte une deuxième fois et maintenant dans les bras de Klaus, elle était à nouveau vivante. De toute les tortures que lui avait infligé Silas, prendre la place de Klaus était la pire. Silas avait fait ressortir toute ses peurs. Malgré les apparences, Caroline avait un gros manque de confiance en elle. Humaine, elle se cachait sous cette couche de superficialité mais à présent en vampire, elle ne pouvait se cacher derrière rien.

-«Tu est pathétique, Elena avait raison, tu n'est rien, tu n'existe que grâce à elle»

Elle se mit à pleurer en repensant à ses paroles.

-«Chute...calme toi je suis la maintenant»

Elle leva sa tête vers lui et il lui caressa la joue doucement

-«Je ne te laisserait plus jamais» murmura il prés de ces lèvres.

Ces lèvres si douce et si tentante. Ils n'avait jamais eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un. Se sentiments d'horreur, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Même pas pour les personnes de sa propre familles. Caroline était ancré en lui. Elle l'acceptait en dépit de tout ses atrocités. Et pour lui s'était la plus belle preuve qu'elle puise lui donné. Il continua à fixé ses lèves et Caroline fessait de même avec les sienne. Aucun des deux n'osait faire le premiers pas. Il rapprocha sa tête plus près et dans un derrière mouvement, il scella ses lèvre aux sienne dans un tendre baiser...

…...

Épuisé Bonnie se jeta sur son lit. Enfin, cette journée était fini. Cette journée où elle avait faillit perdre sa meilleure amie, ses deux meilleures amies mais aussi...Damon. Non elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à Damon maintenant sinon elle ne pourrait jamais s'endormir. Alors qu'elle en avait besoin, elle avait besoin de dormir car une fois qu'elle aura fermé ses yeux, tout disparaîtra, Silas, ses sentiments pour Damon. Mais une chose plus horrible apparaîtra, ses cauchemars. Cela fessait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas endormi seul dans cette maison. Elle se leva et décida de ne pas laisser à ses peurs la paralysé encore. Elle venait de combattre Silas, le vampire sorcière vieux de plus de 2000ans, ce n'était pas des cauchemars qui allais la tuer. Elle dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ressorti 30 minute plus tard en pyjama près à sauter dans son lit. Mais apparemment l'instruit dans sa chambre n'était pas de cette avis.

-«Qu'est ce que tu fais là Damon»

-«Comment ça qu'est ce que je fais là» fit qu'il outré

Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le fait que Bonnie disparaît comme ça dans sa gueule alors que la discussion n'était pas du tout fini.

-«Damon, je suis fatigué, je n'ai aucune envie de me disputé avec toi»

-«C'est toi qui provoque la dispute tout le temps, si tu m'écoutais sans broncher sa serait beaucoup plus simple»

-«T'écouter? T'écouter comme aujourd'hui? Si je l'avait fait tu serais mort »

-Ce qui m'aie arrivé aujourd'hui peu très bien t'arriver également, on est jamais à l'abri d'un piège»

-«Et qu'est ce que ça peu te faire» cria-t-elle à présent

Damon était vraiment en train de lui taper sur les nerfs.

-«T'as pas encore compris que je m'inquiète pour toi putain»

Cette dernière phrase la laissa sans voix. Elle savait que Damon tenait à elle un minimum, assez pour essayer de la protégé mais l'entendre le dire était encore troublant.

-«je m'inquiète pour toi d'accord, je m'inquiète pour toi à chaque mouvement que tu fais, je m'inquiète pour toi à chaque fois que je te vois te donner pour protéger tout le monde, je m'inquiète pour toi et sa me rend fou, sa me rend fou et tu ne le remarque même pas. Tu ne remarque même pas ce que tu me fais, ce que tu me fais faire alors que ça te plaise ou non je.. .m'inquiète ...pour toi»

Il arrêta de parler et la regarda attendant une réaction quelconque de sa part. Elle n'en revenait pas, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça , il ne pouvait pas... elle sentit une colère montait en elle.

-«Tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, tu ne peux pas, tu...tu...es Damon, tu es censé t'en foutre de moi, t'en foutre si je meure ou si je suis blessait. Tu es censé me détester, m'utiliser comme une arme pour protéger Elena, ne t'intéresser qu'a sa sécurité à elle, seulement elle pas moi. Tu n'es pas censé entrer dans ma vie, tu n'es pas censé me faire ressentir ça et je ne suis pas censé aimer ça. Je..je..»

Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle, elle venait de dévoiler à Damon en quelque chose ses sentiments pour lui. Tout était sorti sans qu'elle ne le veille. Damon se mit à sourire face au trouble de sa petite sorcière. Il était content qu'elle partage ses sentiments. Parce que lui aussi était perturbé par tout ses sentiments. Perturber par ce qu'il ressentait pour Bonnie, des sentiments qui prenait beaucoup trop de place à son goût.

-«Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire» demanda Bonnie agacer

Agacer qu'elle puise s'ouvrir aussi facilement à Damon.

Il se rapprocha d'elle encore plus toujours le même sourire au lève. Il la contempla de son petit short Hello Kitty à son débardeur qui allait avec. Ses cheveux était ramassé dans une haute queue de chevale et Damon ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'a cette instant. Son regard qui avait le dont de le faire frissonner même quand il lançait des éclairs il frissonnait. Il lui caressa la joue comme il avait l'habitude de faire, avec douceur. Avec elle tout n'était que douceur, il avait impression de redevenir humain. Oui de redevenir le Damon d'avant 1864. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiments. Avec Elena avant cette histoire de sire bond, il avait toujours cette sensation qu'elle voulait le réparer, le faire devenir quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait être et ne voulait être. Avec Bonnie, il n'avait pas besoin de se forcé à être cette personne, il l'était naturellement . Il voulait être tendre, doux, gentil, une meilleure personne.

-«C'est toi, tu me fais sourire...tu me fais revivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey Everyone! Désolé du retard pour se chapitre. encore un grand merci pour vos reviews!**

**Jenifael09 et teambonbon972 merci énormément pour votre fidélité! **

**WhiteBlackGrey: Si tu savais comme sa m'a fait plaisir ton reviews! Toi, celle qui m'a fait découvrir les Bamon avec de la Haine à l'amour et tout les autres. J'ai lu tout tes fictions et que tu apprécie mon travail me touche beaucoup! Merci, merci, merci!**

**movie-like : Si Elena t'a énervé dans le chapitre précédent dans celui la tu vas la détesté et dans les autres avenir également! **

**bdbouchra: Merci pour ton review! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur!**

**Guest: ah la la ton review m'a bien fait rire! Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le couple Damon et Bonnie, tu en lis pas mal! Personnellement moi je n'aime pas les Delena et je n'irai jamais en lire une et surtout je n'irai jamais critiqué! Tu trouve que Bonnie n'a pas de personnalité mais apparemment un personnage fictive en possède plus que toi!**

**J'éspere que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lectur **

**Bisou bisou **

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux délicatement le sourire au lève. Elle se les frottèrent et se remémora les événements de la vieille. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à parler avec Damon, ils avaient parlé, parlé, parlé et parlé. Damon n'avait jamais autant parlé. Lui qui détesté les personnes qui parler trop comme Caroline, il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Il s'était confié à elle sur toute sa vie. Elle avait appris plus en détail sa transformation, son amour pour Katherine et sa relation avec Stefan. En l'écoutant, Bonnie se disait vraiment à quel point les Salvatores avaient était détruits par l'amour. Elle était restait allongé près de lui toute la nuit, le regardant s'ouvrir à elle. Il s'était senti proche d'elle comme jamais encore il n'avait été proche de quelqu'un et elle s'était senti unique comme jamais. Libre, il était enfin libre, libre de se qu'il ressentait, tout les masques était brisés. Tout ce qui était renfermé au plus profond de son être était enfin libre. Néanmoins pour Bonnie, le mauvais passage à du être abordé. Elena. Elle avait senti son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Elle était jalouse horriblement jalouse. Damon avait était clair, il aimait encore Elena. Il lui avait raconter comment il en était arrivé là. Comment Elena avait cru en lui et lui avait donner quelque chose que personne n'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant _«Hope» _L'espoir d'être enfin aimé, l'espoir de revivre. Elle lui avait donner cette espoir aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait détruit. Et lui, il l'aimait malgré tout. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de posé la question qui lui brûler les lèves.

-«Que feras-tu si elle change d'avis»

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre en attente de sa réponse. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le temps aussi long

-«Je ne sais pas»

Une réponse toute bête qui n'avait rien de positif ni de négatif. C'est se qui fessait peur à Bonnie. Tout effacerai si Elena change et le choisi. Elle sera obligé d'enfermé ses sentiments et de se battre pour l'oublier leur «amitié»

Elle sortit de son lit et sourit quand même. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas avoir une seul pensé négative. Pas de prise de tête. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais la sonnet retendit. Quand elle ouvrit la porte une tornade blonde lui sauta dessus.

-«Tu m'as manqué aussi Care»

Toujours dans les bras de la jolie petite blonde une nouvelle tornade brune cette fois si s'abattit sur Bonnie. Les trois amies restèrent comme ça pendant un bon moment. Elles avaient l'impression qu'elle ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un siècle. Elles se séparèrent et se mirent à rigoler contente de se retrouver mais les rires furent vite remplacés par des larmes de joie et de tristesse. Elles se prirent à nouveau dans le bras et pleurèrent.

-«Bon stop, on arrête de pleurer sinon on en aura pour des heures et je ne veux pas que notre journée soit gâchée par des larmes» dit Caroline

-«Oui chef» firent en cœur Bonnie et Elena

-«Et est ce que t'as prévu pour nous miss Forbes» demanda la sorcière

Caroline se mit à sourie malicieusement

-«Oh non Care pas ça»

-«Oh si»

1 heure plus tard, elles étaient en route pour le centre commercial. Caroline au volant toute excité au contraire de Bonnie qui n'était pas très emballer d'avoir mal au pied et Elena se contentait seulement de rigoler.

-«Aller fait pas la tête Bonbon, on va te trouver quelque chose de super sexy qui va faire chavirer tout les cœur» lui fit Caroline

-«En parlant de cœur, comment ça c'est passé avec Klaus» questionna Elena

À l'entende du prénom de l'originel, Caroline se mit immédiatement à rougir. Le fait de parler de Klaus comme ça était encore trop bizarre en plus i peine quelque mois ils cherchaient tous un moyen de le tuer.

-«On... on c'est embrassé

Bonnie et Elena se regardèrent et explosa de rire devant une Caroline deux fois plus gêné.

-«Tu l'aime» demanda Elena

Au début c'était assez dure pour elle d'imaginer sa meilleure amie avec celui qui était responsable de la mort de Jenna. Elle ne disait pas qu'elle l'avait pardonner mais elle le toléré. Klaus tenait vraiment à Caroline et elle était en sécurité avec lui. Tout le monde méritait une deuxième chance, elle avait réussi à transformer Damon, Caroline pouvait aussi réussir avec Klaus.

-«je ne sais pas si je l'aime mais j'ai des sentiments pour lui, plus fort que se que l'avais pour Tyler» répondit-elle en se garant sur le parking.

-«Bon assez de question sur Klaus, c'est parti pour le shopping...

* * *

Du coté de chez les Salvatores, Damon descendit les escaliers en sifflotant de bonheur. Oui il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui de très très bonheur. Après la soirée passé avec Bonnie, il ne c'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il venait de trouvé en Bonnie une confidente, quelqu'un en qui il pouvait compter si il avait besoin de parlé. Cette pensait le fit encore plus sourire, c'était sa sorcière, sa petite sorcière.

-«Hey, comment ça va petit frère»

Stefan leva un sourcil étonné du grand sourire afficher sur le visage de son frère.

-«Heu... bien et toi»

Il n'avait jamais vu son frère comme ça. En réfléchissant bien peu être que se n'était pas son frère mais Silas.

-«Je t'arrête tout suite c'est bien moi et pas Silas» lui fit Damon en devinant ses pensé

Stefan le dévisagea toujours pas très convaincu. La seul fois ou il avait vu son frère aussi heureux c'était quand il avait cru avoir eu Elena. Les rares vrais sourire de Damon était toujours destiné à Elena.

-«Si tu es vraiment Damon, prouve le» défia t-il

Damon leva les yeux au ciel et réfléchi à quelque chose que seul Stefan et lui savaient. Un souvenir qui ne les appartenait seulement.

-«Quand on était gosse tu pleurais à chaque fois qu'il y avait de l'orage et tu venais de réfugier dans ma chambre»

Stefan sourit à se souvenir. À l'époque son frère le réconfortait à chaque fois. Ils passaient les nuit d'orage à regarder des films et à volaient dans la cuisine et à chaque fois ils se fessaient prendre par la cuisinière Daisy.

-«Daisy» fit Stefan

-«Daisy» répéta Damon souriant de mille feu.

Cette période de sa était sûrement la meilleure. Du haut de ses 15ans, son frère et lui partager tout. Stefan n'avait que 8ans et leur père étant toujours absent, Damon apparaissait pour lui comme un modèle. Damon se souvenait parfaitement des journée passé dans la grange dévorant les gâteaux préparer par Daisy.

**Flash-back**

-«Hum... c'est cro bon...che gâteau fit Stefan la bouche pleine

-«On parche pas la bouche pleinch» rétorqua Damon également la bouche remplie de gâteau. Tout le chocolat s'écoulait de sa bouche.

-«Ben pourquoi toi tu le fait» demanda Stefan une fois avaler

-«Parce que je suis le plus grand»

-«C'est pas juste, c'est tout le temps...

-«Chuteeee» lui fit Damon

Des pas se rapprochaient d'eux.

-«Sale petit garnement je sais que vous êtes là» résonna une voix

Daisy Faugere, 1m65 yeux noisette revolver, cheveux relever en chignon d'un blanc électrique s'avança à pas de chat dans l'immense grange des Salvatores, empoignant son arme fermement, son fouet à pâtisserie. Elle vérifia chaque enclos à la recherche des petits voleur de gâteau au chocolat.

-«Damon, Stefan, je sais que vous êtes, si je vous attrape c'est fini le miel au petit déjeuner. Je vous donnerait à manger des verres, gluants visqueux parce que c'est se que vous êtes des verres de terres voleur de chocolat.

Les deux enfants se retenaient d'exploser de rire. Sentant le danger approcher, Damon allongea son frère toute en long et le recouvrit par le tas de paille présent. Il en fit de même pour lui.

-«Stefan si tu sort, je te promet de te faire une tarte pour toi tout seul. Une énormes tarte avec les fraise de Madame Jackson que tu aimes tant.»

À l'entente de la proposition Stefan faillit craquer mais son frère lui pris la main et au contact de la peau de son frère il hocha la tête courageusement. Ils allaient affronter la colère de Daisy ensemble.

-«Bon très bien, je le donnerai donc à Damon, si il se montre»

Une fois chaque enclos inspecter, un seul restait. Daisy sourit malicieusement.

Damon tourna sa tête vers son frère, il ne le voyais pas clairement mais suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre quoi faire.

-«1» chuchota Damon

-«2» continua Stefan

«3» furent t-ils ensemble

Au même moment Daisy ouvrit l'enclos et les deux enfants se jetèrent sur elle la fessant basculait dans la paille. Ils en profitèrent pour l'enfermait et se mettre à courir direction le manoir.

-«SALVATORE»...

**Fin flash-back**

-«ouep le bon vieux temps» dit Damon en buvant son café

-«On peux savoir se qui c'est passé» demanda Stefan

-«tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu fronce les sourcils comme ça petit frère»

-«Damon» insista t-il

-«Oh tien la belle au bois dormante c'est réveillé, une petite interrogation s'impose» déclara Damon en entendant Katherine gémir dans la cave.

Il ne voulait pas expliquer à Stefan pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien, il ne voulait pas le dire à qui que se sois.

-«Très bien mais j'en ai pas fini» affirma Stefan bien décider à découvrir le bonheur de Damon

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cave.

-«Tien, tien c'est les deux petits toutous, ou est votre petit princesse, cacher dans la chambre de Stefan oh non que je suis bête c'est la chambre de Damon maintenant à moins que c'est à nouveau Stefan ah la la je me perd dans cette histoire» fit Katherine

-«Ta gueule Katherine, économise ta salive pour dire des choses qui nous intéresse» lui Damon

Pour lui elle n'était plus rien, il se demandait même comment il avait pu tomber sous son charme.

-«Que voulait vous savoir, si c'est moi qui est réveiller Silas, oui c'est moi»

-«Pourquoi» questionna Stefan

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi faire une chose aussi stupide, pourquoi délivrer l'enfer. Katherine ne parla plus pendant un moment. «Pourquoi» «c'est une très bonne question» pensa t-elle

Pour la premier fois depuis longtemps, Stefan cru voir une expression qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir sur le visage de Katherine Pierce. On pouvait très bien voir de la culpabilité. Oui elle regrettait. Chaque instant depuis son erreur, elle était ronger par la culpabilité. Elle avait peur, affreusement peur de Silas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Damon et Stefan voir sa peur.

-«je l'ai fait une premier fois pourquoi pas le faire une seconde fois» déclara t-elle ironiquement

-«Cette garce nous sert à rien, on devrait enfin s'en débarrasser» fit Damon à son frère

-«non, on va la garder encore un moment, elle finira par parler»

Il jeta un derrière regard à Katherine et se dirigea vers la sorti avec son frère. Quelque chose était diffèrent. Quelque chose qui le troublait.

* * *

-«oh Caroline je t'en pris assez» implorant Bonnie en s'affalent sur un banc du centre commercial

Des heures qu'elles cavalaient de boutique en boutique. Caroline avait tendance à oublier que c'est deux amies étaient des humaines. Des petites humaines qui se fatiguent rapidement.

-«Et si on fessait une pause» proposa Elena qui commençait vraiment à ne plus sentir ses pieds.

-«Mais on a pas terminer il y a...

-«CAROLINE» s'écrièrent Bonnie et Elena

-«Bon très bien on rentre, on a eu se qui faut de toute façon»

-«Merci seigneur. On va où» demanda Bonnie

-«Une soirée pyjama au manoir sa vous dit» fit Elena

Elles hochèrent la tête positivement ravie de poursuive leur journée ensemble. Des petit frisson traversa Bonnie en pensant au manoir. Qui dit manoir dit forcément Damon. Une part d'elle était vraiment ravie, l'autre avait peur. Comment devrait-elle se comporter avec lui? Surtout que les autres seront là. Ils ne savent pas encore à qu'elle point Damon et elle s'étaient rapprocher.

-«Bon allez direction le manoir...

Quelque minute plus-tard elles arrivèrent les mains remplies de sacs.

-«D'où sa sort tout ça» leur fit Stefan

-«C'est à quoi ressemble une journée shopping avec Carline Forbes, euh Damon est là? Demanda Elena.

Cette question eu le don d'agacer Stefan. Depuis le retour de son frère, elle ne posait que cette question.

-«Tu pourrais me dire bonjours avant» répondit Stefan assez amèrement

Il ne pourrait jamais cessé de douter d'Elena. Il le savait elle avait des sentiments pour Damon malgré tout et c'est se qui fessait le plus mal être avec une fille qui risquerait de vous quitter à tout moment.

-«désolé» Elle l'embrassa furtivement.

-«Vu qu'on dort ici ou je pourrait aller poser mes affaires s'il te plaie Stefan» demanda Bonnie qui sentait l'arrivé d'une tension entre les deux jeunes gens et aujourd'hui elle ne voulait pas de tout ça.

-«Il y a une chambre de libre prés de la mienne»

Elle le remercia et monta suivit de Caroline.

-«Whou il y a tellement de chambre comment savoir laquelle» fit Bonnie en voyant le nombre de porte en face d'elle. Elle n'était jamais montait ici. Les rares fois ou elle était venu au manoir, elle c'était contenter de rester dans le salon. Elle ouvrit donc une porte au hasard mais elle entra en collision avec quelque chose de dur. Surpris, elle lâcha tout ses sac. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour deviner contre quoi elle était collé.

-«Damon...désolé je me..suis..euh..trompé de chambre» balbutia t-elle confuse

-«tu peux t'installer dans ma chambres _Judge_ sa ne me dérange pas» fit-il d'une voix charmeur

Elle ne bougea pas et continua à le regarder. «oh qu'est ce qu'il a de beau yeux» pensa-t-elle maintenant rouge de honte. Pourquoi était t-elle toujours aussi troubler en le voyant? Damon ramassa ses sac par terre sans quitter ses yeux du regard.

-«Tien»

Elle les prit sans rompre le contact du regard.

-«Merci»

-«Je t'en pris»

Ils avaient oublier la présence de Caroline qui se fit entendre. Elle avait assister à la scène de complicité entre Damon et Bonnie et se posait beaucoup de question. Bonnie encore plus gêné s'écarta pour laisser passez Damon.

-«Blondie c'est une nouvelle coupe de cheveux non» taquina Damon en passant près de Caroline se qui lui permis de recevoir un jurement de la blonde.

-«Qu'est ce qui viens de se passer Bonnie Bennett» s'exclama Caroline en entrant dans la chambre juste à coté de cette de l'aîné des Salvatores

-«Ben rien»

-«oh non non non ne c'était pas rien, c'était...c'était...intense»

-«intense? Tu débloque on c'est juste rentrer dedans»

-«Oui mais vous vous êtes rentrer dedans de façon intense»

-«Caroline, il ne se passe rien, je suis Bonnie, il est Damon, il ne peux rien se passer»

Elle le disait plus pour elle que pour Caroline. Oui la jeune vampire avait raison. Se qui venait de se passé était intense, très intense que tout le corps de Bonnie frissonnait toujours.

-«rien n'est impossible»

-«oh ça va, aller vient Elena nous attend» termina t-elle en attirant sa copine vers le salon ou était Elena. Caroline gronda mécontent. Elle en était sur, il se passait quelque chose entre Damon et Bonnie. Arrivé en bas, l'atmosphère était sous haute tension. Stefan, Damon et Elena dans la même pièce avait de quoi refroidir un mort. Damon était à couder près de la cheminé buvant un verre de sang, Stefan était sur le canapé fronçant les sourcils en regardant Elena qui elle regardait Damon. assise sur le canapé en face lui. «non pas de tension se soir» pensa Bonnie.

-«Bon alors les filles qu'est ce qu'on fait» intervient Caroline qui ne voulait pas aussi que la soirée soit gâché.

-«Et si on mettait un peu de musique» fit Bonnie cherchant des yeux un poste quelconque susceptible de produire de la musique.

Elle trouva enfin et l'alluma. Au son des premiers note, elle se mit à onduler son basin au rythme de la musique, se qui surpris tout le monde. Tous la regardèrent ne comprenant pas. Après quelque instant, Caroline se mit à suivre son ami et dansa avec elle. Elena ne tarda à rejoindre ses deux meilleures amies. C''est avec le sourire qu'elles se mirent à danser dans tout les sens sous les yeux des deux frères Salvatores trop choqué pour réagir. Damon faillit même lâcher son verre face à la vison de Bonnie debout sur la table basse. Il n'avait jamais vu sa petite sorcière comme ça. Aussi extraverti, aussi sexy. Toujours en dansant Bonnie se dirigea vers la fameuse bouteille de bourbon de Damon, le pris et commença à le vider. Les yeux de Damon s'agrandirent encore plus. Il se alla vers elle en vitesse et lui arracha la bouteille de la bouche

-«Doucement petite sorcière, c'est ma bouteille»

Sans qu'il ne si attende Caroline vola la bouteille et le bu également.

-«bravo Care, fait la passe» cria Elena

En moins de deux seconde la bouteille était vide et Damon fou de rage. En plus de la vider, elles avaient renverser une bonne partie sur son tapis. Il allait éteindre la musique mais son frère l'empêcha.

-«Laisse les s'amuser un peu, elles en ont besoin»

-«Elle peuvent pas s'amuser ailleurs que sur mon canapé»

Stefan n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se fit entraîné par la petite sorcière et la blondinette sur se qu'était maintenant le salon, la piste de danse.

-«non non les filles, je ne danse pas» s'écria t-il

Mais ne l'écoutant pas, elles se mirent à danser autour de lui à même le collait un peu trop au goût de Damon qui n'aimait pas du tout voir sa petite sorcière accoler à son frère de cette façon. Finissant par céder Stefan se mit également à danser avec les trois jeunes femmes, les fessant tournée chacune leur tour. Une bouteille d'alcool apparu par magie dans les mains de Bonnie.

-«Ça, c'est vraiment trop cool, j'en veux une aussi» fit Caroline en sautillant comme une enfante sur place. Elle fit apparaître une bouteille pour Elena et Caroline. Oui se soir elle voulait faire la fête, se soir elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête, se soir s'était son soir, le soir au toute les barrière était levait, elle allait s'amuser même se saouler et toute oublier Silas, la guerre, tout.

La musique se fit ensuite plus douce, évidement Stefan et Elena se mirent à danser et Caroline décida de faire une pause poche de sang. Bonnie voulu s'asseoir mais une main la tira vers lui.

-«Tien ta fini de bouder» fit-elle souriante

-«Attention_ Judge_ ton humour laisse vraiment à désirer»

Au contacte de la main de Damon sur sa hanche, elle sursauta. Damon lui tendit son autre main l'invitant à poser la sein. Ils commencèrent à bouger et le cœur de Bonnie s'accéléra. C'était comme instinctive au moindre contacte avec Damon son cœur s'emballa.

-«Aller avoue le» murmura Damon au cru de son oreille

-«Que j'avoue quoi» fit Bonnie qui essaya tant bien que mal de surpasser ses émotions.

-«Je te fais l'effet»

Oui énormément mais jamais elle ne lui avouerait une chose pareil, Damon en serait trop fière. Elle la sorcière qui clamait haut et fort être la seul n'étant pas tomber sous le charme du vampire au yeux bleu. «et ben maintenant c'est plus le cas» pensa-t-elle

Elle était plus que tombé, elle se noyait complément sous son charme, se sourire,se regard, cette douceur que Damon fessait preuve avec elle. Qui ne craquerait pas? Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Elle se colla plus contre son torse.

-«Ne rêve pas trop, tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Elena Gilbert» murmura t-elle également au cru de son oreille. Elle s'écarta de lui contente. Il la fit tourné et la plaqua durement contre son torse

-«Fessons en sorte que sa change alors»

Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, Elena avait suivit tout l'échange et n'appréciait pas du tout de voir Damon aussi proche de Bonnie. Mais se qui la déranger le plus c'était l'expression sur le visage de Damon. On pouvait y lire du plaisir mais aussi du bonheur se qui l'énerva encore plus. Damon n'était pas censé être bien sans elle. «Il n'a pas perdu de temps se disait-elle» Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé comment pouvait-il l'oublier aussi facilement?

-«Elena ça va» lui demanda Stefan qui sentait qu'elle était tendu d'un coup.

-«Euh.. comment? Oui oui ça va»

-«C'est ça qui t'agace» fit en stoppa la danse et on montrant Damon et Bonnie

Il n'était pas bête, il voyait le regard que jeté Elena à son frère. La jalousie se lisait dans ses yeux.

-«Non bien sur que non, ne va pas croire que...

-«Que quoi, que ta des sentiments pour frère» cria t-il se qui fit s'arrêter également Damon et Bonnie et interpella Caroline.

-«Qu'est ce qui ce passe» fit la vampire en éteignant le poste

-«Stefan c'est pas ce que tu pense» tenta Elena

-«C'est exactement se que je pense, j'ai vu à quelle point tu étais mal quand il est parti, j'ai vu ton changement de comporte depuis son retour, ses regard, cette jalousie envers Bonnie, tu doute encore, j'ai vécu une année avec ton doute je ne pourrais pas vivre encore plus, désolé» déclara t-il avant de quitter le manoir.

-«Stefan, non attend» cria t-elle en le poursuivant.

-«Bon très bien la fête est fini je pense» dit Caroline

C'est une Elena en pleure qui revint. Elle s'éffonda dans les bras de Caroline.

-«Damon...je...suis..»

Mais Damon ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et monta à vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre énervé. Il ne voulait pas l'écoutait.

-«Je suis une horrible personne»

-«Non ne dit pas ça»

Caroline essaya de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait mais peine perdu Elena se remettait à pleurer

-«comprend le Elena, c'est normal qu'il en a mare que du doute» lui fit Bonnie

Caroline fit les gros yeux à son ami voulant lui faire comprendre que se n'était sûrement pas la chose à dire. Elena se mit d'un coup debout à présent en colère.

-«C'est facile pour toi de dire, sa t'arrange comme sa tu auras le champs libre»

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment dire sa à son ami mais elle n'arrivait plus à géré ses émotions.

-«Quoi comment ça?»

-«Ne fait pas l'innocente, j'ai vu ta petite scène avec Damon»

C'était à présent à Bonnie de s'énervait.

-«Oui et alors à se que je sache il ne t'appartient pas»

-«Ne te fait pas de film, il ne s'intéressera jamais à toi, il m'aime et ça pour toujours»

Caroline n'en revenait pas comment Elena pouvait t-elle se montrer aussi blessant on croyait entendre Katherine.

-«Il t'aime peu être mais cette amour le détruit. Tu le détruis Elena et tu fais pareil avec Stefan, tu te conduit exactement comme Katherine.»

-«Ne me compare pas à elle»

-«oh mais c'est ce que tu es une garce»

Voyant les yeux rempli de larme d'Elena, Bonnie regretta vite ses paroles. Énervé elle remonta dans la chambre d'ami. Se n'était pas dans ses intention de blesser Elena. Mais la voir se conduire de cette façon était insupportable. Elle voulait simplement qu'Elena se rend compte du mal qu'elle fait au Salvatores.

-«Super comme fin de journée...

* * *

Faible, elle se sentait si faible. Du sang, elle avait besoin de sang. Allonger sur le sol froid. Elle n'arrivait même plus à ouvrir les yeux mais elle le sentait, cette odeur délicieuse. Elle s'évertua d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir d'où provenait le sang.

-«Tu devrais y aller doucement» Entendit t-elle,

Elle ouvrit enfin complètement les yeux et vis Stefan, assis près d'elle une poche de sang à la main.

-«Qu'est...ce..»

-«Chute...tien bois» lui fit-il en lançant la poche de sang.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et dévora le sang. Son visage reprit petite à petit des couleurs. Une fois fini, elle jeta la poche de sang et s'assit en face de Stefan.

-«Tu pourrait me dire merci»

-«Qu'est ce que tu fais là Stefan»

Lui même il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien, il avait tellement mal en se moment. Cette sensation qui vous compresse le cœur. Il souffrait, il souffrait des doute constante d'Elena, il souffrait de cette amour. Cette amour qu'il lui portait le détruisait mais Elena était son oxygéne comme pouvoir penser vivre sans respirer. Il avait besoin d'elle.

-«Tu m'a aimait Katherine?»

Katherine fut surprise de sa question. Elle n'avait jamais vu Stefan aussi abattu. Bien sur qu'elle l'avait aimé et l'aime toujours. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il était son premier amour, il avait réussir en étant humaine à faire fondre le mur de glace qu'elle c'était crée après sa transformation et Klaus. Il avait réussit à lui donner un espoir et elle avait vraiment cru le retrouver mais elle l'avait perdu pour son double, ce qui lui fessait encore plus mal.

-«Oui je t'ai aimait»

-«Et Damon?»

Non elle n'avait jamais eu de réel sentiments pour Damon, elle s'était servis de lui mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire de mal. Elle tenait à lui mais ne l'aimait pas. C'était un dommage collatéral.

-«Non, je n'ai jamais eu des sentiments pour Damon, c'était toi et sa sera toujours toi»

Ce qui fessait toute la différence entre Katherine et Elena. Katherine était sur de ses sentiments contraire à Elena. Éternellement indécise.

-«Je ne peux pas continuer, je ne veux pas continuer à me battre contre Damon. Mon frère me manque, cette complicité me manque.»

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se confessait à Katherine. C'était peu être parce que malgré tout, elle était la seul à n'avoir jamais douter.

-«Je suis désolé...»

Son désolé eu l'effet d'une bombe. Elle ne s'était jamais excusé pour le mal qu'elle leur avait fait. Stefan la regarda mais elle baissa la tête.

-«Je suis désolé de tout, je n'ai chercher d'une seul chose pendant toute ses années, fuir Klaus sans regarder le mal que je semais. Et puis je t'ai rencontré et j'ai enfin eu l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie mais j'ai encore fais des chois égoïste, détruit ta relation avec ton frère...»

Elle leva la tête et Stefan n'aurait jamais pensé assister à ça un jour. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait de toutes ses années de fuite, toutes ses années que Klaus lui avait volé, toute sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais fait son deuil, elle vivait toujours dans le passé mais aujourd'hui il était tant d'arrêter de courir, arrêter d'être égoïste.

-«Je suis désolé Stefan, je..je..ne..je..suis désolé»

À se moment précis quelque chose se produit, un sentiment qu'il pensait avoir enterré. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparé de Katherine et la pris dans ses bras. La serra aussi fort qu'il pu et elle s'accrocha à lui de toute ses forces. Tout la force de sa peine. Ne supportant plus l'émotion, Stefan craqua et pleura également. Ils se serrèrent mutuellement au point au les ongles de Katherine fit saigner le bras de Stefan. Oui il était tant d'oublier le passé...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, hey Everyone! Voici un le chapitre 9! Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité! j'espère vous allez aimer! Un énorme désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe!**

**Bonne lecture**

Elle avait froid, terriblement froid. Tout son corps était gelé. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Paralysé, anesthésié. Son cerveau ne répondait plus. Elle ouvrit les yeux terrifié. Comment était-elle arrivé ici? Des arbres immense l'entouraient. La terre mouillé recouvrait ses pieds et ses mains. Elle tenta un mouvement mais son corps ne répondit pas. Elle essaya encore et encore mais quelque chose semblait la retenir au sol. Elle commençait vraiment à paniquer de cette immobilité qui la compressait. Elle voulu crié mais son cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Ses yeux se remplie de larmes, troublant sa vue. Elle ne pouvait même pas les essuyer, ses mains refusaient toujours de bouger. Elle essaya à nouveau de crier à l'aide mais inutile aucun son ne sortait. Le froid s'intensifia et sa peur également. Un brouillard émergea des ténèbres et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle paniqua et pour la énième fois essaya une tentative mais le même résultat se succéda. Un refus totale de son corps d'obéir. Une silhouette apparue, elle ne vit pas son visage cacher dans le brouilla.

-«C'est l'heure Bonnie...

Dans un sursaut de terreur, Bonnie se releva d'un bond. Elle se trouva à nouveau dans la chambre des Salvatores. Transpirant et terrorisé, elle s'évertua de reprendre son calme mais impossible, elle pleura de nouveau. Elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça. Cette sensations était horrible. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, prise au piège par son corps. Elle essuya ses larmes et se leva de son lit. Instinctivement, elle sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Damon. Elle ne prit pas la peine de cogner et ouvrit directement la porte.

-«D..Damon» fit-elle toute tremblante

Celui ci se réveilla sursautant et découvrit une Bonnie dénudé avec seulement un short et un t-shirt qui la couvrait à peine. Elle était toute tremblante et semblait apeurer.

-«Qu'est ce qui se passe Bonnie» fit-il en s'approchant d'elle

-«Je..je..»

Elle ne pouvait plus parler tellement la peur avait pris possession d'elle. À l'entende de sa voix et de l'expression de terreur qui se dégager de son regard, Damon sut qu'elle était dans le même état que dans l'hôtel. Il la prit dans ses bras lui fessant comprendre qu'il était là.

-«Chute...calme toi je suis là, je ne te laisserait pas»

Mais les mots ne semblaient pas l'atteindre et les larmes augmenta. Elle tremblait de plus en plus dans les bras de Damon.

-«Bonnie, Bonnie tu m'entend»

Il plongea son regard dans le sien

-«Je suis la, je ne te laisserait pas tu m'entend jamais»

Elle secoua la tête timidement et se recala dans ses bas.

-«Viens, il faut de couvrir» lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Bonnie mais elle protesta ne voulant pas y retourner et rester seul.

-«Non...je...je veux rester avec toi»

Il lui sourit et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

-«D'accord mais tu dois te couvrir avant, tu tremble beaucoup trop»

-«Dans tes bras je n'ai pas froid»

Cette phrase fit frissonner Damon. Il lui prit tendrement la main et l'entraîna vers son lit. Il se glissa sous la chouette suivit de Bonnie qui vient se nicher naturellement contre lui, tête reposer sur son torse. Le corps de Bonnie se réchauffa et Damon se mis à lui caressa le dos. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant le contacte.

-«Tu veux en parler» demanda t-il

-«Un cauchemar» répondit-elle simplement. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à lui raconter d'où venait ses peurs. Ses cicatrices n'était pas encore refermé.

-«inutile de mentir tu voulais juste te retrouver dans mon lit»

Il essaya de la détendre et de la faire sourire et surtout qu'elle oublie ce cauchemar. Cela sembler fonctionné, il sentit le sourire de Bonnie contre lui.

-«Rêve pas trop»

-«De toi, tout les nuits»

-«Bonne nuit Damon»

Il la contempla et sourit de nouveau. Oh dieu qu'est ce que ce petit bout femme avait le don de le faire sourire à tout bout champ. Il ne c'est jamais trouver aussi stupide de sourire comme ça. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et murmura un «Bonne nuit _Judge_» avant de lui aussi s'endormir.

* * *

Elle en était sur maintenant. Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit et c'est avec une confiance extrême qu'Elena se leva de son lit. Son choix était fait, malgré l'amour qu'elle portait à Stefan, elle voulait essayer avec Damon. Elle savait que si elle n'essayer pas, elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse avec Stefan. Elle l'aimait d'un amour puissant mais l'attirance pour Damon devenait beaucoup trop forte. Si elle continué avec Stefan, elle finirait par lui faire plus de mal en le trompant. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait . Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de méchante ou d'égoïste. Elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir les gens. Voila bien une chose qu'elle détestait, la souffrance. Elle devait absolument parler maintenant avec Damon...

* * *

Dans la chambre du vampire, le soleil qui s'éclaircit sur son visage le réveilla. Il émergea doucement ne voulant pas réveiller la petite créature endormi près de lui. Il admira la petite sorcière et sourit encore. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-«Arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'est flippant» fit d'un coup Bonnie qui s'était réveiller il y a déjà un moment.

-«T'es réveillé depuis longtemps?» demanda t-il

Elle se redressa et s'étira sourire au lève. Elle avait merveilleusement bien dormi. Longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une nuit si agréable. Et tout sa grâce à Damon.

-«Assez longtemps pour te voir me regarder»

Elle se leva du lit précipitamment se dirigeant vers la sortie mais fut vite arrêter par Damon qui se mit devant elle à vitesse vampirique

-«Ou comptes tu aller»

-«Dans ma chambre avant que quelqu'un ne me trouve ici»

Oui bien sur personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait dormi avec Damon. La situation était déjà assez tendu pour ne pas rajouter un problème de plus. Bonnie cru voir de la déception sur le visage du vampire en face d'elle mais se fut tellement rapide qu'elle pensait l'avoir imaginé. Damon se poussa et la laissa partir. Son sourire avait vite disparu. Il aurait aimé la garder dans ses bras. L'empêcher de partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir un tel sentiments envers Bonnie. Il venait à peine de commencer à se reconstruire après Elena. Recommencer à éprouver des sentiments forte ne mènera à rien à part la souffrance. La souffrance de se faire rejeter encore une fois. Il ne le supporterait pas. Comment faire, il était pris au piège maintenant. Bonnie devenait indispensable. Il devait mettre un terme à ses sentiments avant que sa soit trop tard.

Mais une personne inattendu pourrait bien avoir découvrit leur petit «secret». En effet dans le couloir Elena qui se dirigeait vers la chambre du vampire aperçu Bonnie sortir de la chambre de Damon tel un voleur qui ne voulait pas se faire repérer.

«Que fessait t-elle dans sa chambre de si beau matin» se demanda Elena levant un sourcil inquiet de la tournure que prenait le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes gens. Ne tardant pas plus elle pénétra dans la chambre de Damon

-«On t'a jamais appris à frapper» lui fit-il froidement

Se fut un choque pour elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un telle accueille de sa part.

-«Je suis...désolé...Damon il faut qu'on parle»

Il savait que ce moment aller arriver. Mais il n'était pas près. Pas près pour cette confrontation. Parler signifier beaucoup trop. Parler c'était ouvrir les cicatrices qu'il se donnait tant de mal à fermer.

-«Je n'ai nul moins envi de parler avec toi Elena»

-«Damon, il le faut, tu n'es pas obligé de parler, écoute moi juste...s'il te plaie c'est...important que tu sache..»

Il la fixa hésitant. Elena le suppliait des yeux. Ses yeux qui dégageaient de la détresse. Une grande détresse que Damon avait horreur de voir chez. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi triste. Il avait toujours fait en sorte qu'Elena soit heureuse même si c'était la pousser dans les bras de son frère.

-«Je te donne 5minute» capitula t-il

Il s'assit au bord du lit mais ne l'invita pas à s'approcher de lui. Il préférait garder une certaine distance de sécurité. «Voila s'était le moment» pensa t-elle

Elle inspira un gros coup et commença.

-«Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser de tout. Du sir bond...

-«Se n'était pas ta faute...

-«Je sais mais je tien quand même à m'excuser. Je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal Damon. Je n'ai jamais voulu être la nouvelle Katherine. Mais les choses sont devenus incontrôlable. Avant ma transformation, j'ai fait un choix, un choix sens savoir tout les choses que tu m'a effacé. Stefan et toi êtes apparu dans ma vie au moment au j'étais au plus mal. Au moment ou je ne voyais plus rien de bien dans la vie. J'aime ton frère...mais...je t'aime toi aussi...

Il cru basculer en entendant ses deux mots. Il aurait pensé que son corps se serai mit à frissonnait et son cœur à battre follement. Mais rien ne se fait. Surpris 2seconde, il ne réagit pas face une Elena qui lui déclarer son amour.

-«Je t'aime Damon, te voir partir m'a fait comprendre que les sentiments que j'avais pour toi était bien réel, que tout était réel, je...

-«Stop Elena arrête» fit-il assez calmement en se levant

Non, elle ne pouvait pas débarquer et lui dire ça.

-«Tu ne peux pas...tu ne peux pas et je ne peux pas...je ne veux pas...»

-«Si je peux Damon, je peux te dire que je t'aime, plus rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble, mes sentiment sont réel..»

-«Et Stefan» demanda-il

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son frère. Quelque mois au paravent rien ne l'aurait empêché mais maintenant tout était différent. Son frère lui manquait, la complicité qu'il avait avec lui le manquer. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de se battre avec lui pour une fille.

-«Je...je sais pas...je sais seulement que je...veux.. être...»

-«arrête Elena, ne fait pas ça , ne dit pas ça»

-«Pourquoi?»

-«Tout ceci doit cesser Elena»

-«Tu ne m'aime plus» fit-elle les larmes aux yeux

-«Je..ce..

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui pris les mains.

-«Nous pouvons Damon...nous pouvons»

Elle se hissa doucement et posa ses lèves sur celle Damon délicatement. Se laissant entraîner par le baiser de la jeune fille il y répondit. Elena semblait mettre toute l'amour qu'elle ressentait alors que lui il se contentait de répondre au baiser. Ses yeux ne se ferma même pas pour apprécier le moment. Non ses yeux rencontrèrent des yeux noisette cacher derrière la porte entrebâillé de sa chambre. Des yeux qui le fixer avec effroi remplie de larmes. À la minute ou une larmes s'écoula de la joue de sa petite sorcière, Damon lâcha Elena mais trop tard Bonnie s'était déjà enfouie.

-«Damon je...

-«Va t'en Elena

-«Mais...

-«VA T'EN» hurla t-il

Pleurant, Elena partit en courant et se précipita dans sa chambre...

* * *

-«Tien je crois que ta petite princesse vient de se faire rejeter par ton frère» fit Katherine un sourire mesquin au lève.

-«C'est pas bien t'espionner les conversations des autre»

-«Mes oreilles se sont égarer, tu va bien» demanda-elle à Stefan

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Bien sur il était blesser d'entendre Elena dire qu'elle l'aimait son frère également. Mais il n'était pas surpris. Il savait que le sir bond avait une part de vérité. Ce n'était qu'un éternel recommencement. Il s'était pourtant promis à lui même de ne pas continuer à vivre de cette façon. Une fois qu'Elena avait retrouvé son humanité, il était censé partir. Recommencer à zéro, en finir avec tout ça. Mais elle était revenu vers lui et l'amour l'avait emporter. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son histoire avec Elena, il regrettait. Il regrettait d'être tombé amoureux du double Petrova. Il regarda Katherine en face de lui. Cette nuit, elle lui avait apporté un soutien qu'il ne passait pas recevoir d'elle. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais il voulait y croire. Croire que derrière ce mur il y avait une humanité. Elle n'a pas toujours était comme ça. Cette personne était peu être encore là.

-«Donc Silas veux faire un sacrifie et as lever à nouveau le voile.» demanda t-il voulant éviter de parler d'Elena

-«Oui, j'ai fait des recherches sur une ancienne prophétie. Qui disait si je me souviens bien: Se qui a était fait doit être défait, ce qui a était crée doit être détruit pour que ne subside qu'une seul espèce.

Stefan fronça les sourcils. Une seul espèce? Mais qu'elle espèce?

-«Il m'a dit aussi que pour son sacrifice il aura besoin, d'un vampire, d'une sorcière, d'un double et d'un originel»

-«Voila pourquoi il a capturé Caroline pour attirer Klaus et nous par la même occasion»

-«Oui mais je ne comprend pas...

-«Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là fit Caroline en coupant Katherine dans son explication. Ce qui agaça la vampire. Caroline avait le dont de l'agacer tout comme Elena.

-«Elle va nous aider Caroline» lui expliqua Stefan

-«Nous aider après avoir aider Silas»

Tout ce que Caroline voulait en se moment c'était d'arracher le cœur de cette garce. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle la détestait, la haïssait de tout son être. Jamais elle n'avait autant hait une personne comme Katherine.

-«Écoute Caroline, Katherine est la seul à savoir les plans de Silas et elle veux nous aider»

-«Et toi tu la crois» fit-elle outrer que Stefan puise avoir confiance en cette elle.

-«Je ne lui fait pas confiance mais elle est notre seul chance de pouvoir anticipé les plans de Silas»

En entendant Stefan dire qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle ressenti une pression dans sa poitrine pourtant elle le savait. Elle s'était livré à lui hier, pleure devant lui. Elle s'était montrer faible. Elle devait vite se ressaisir.

-«Il a raison Blondie» intervient Damon en descendant les escaliers

-«Parfait mais au moindre faux pas...

Elle se mit face à Katherine et la transperça du regard

-«Je t'arrache le cœur»

-«C'est une menace» fit Katherine pas du tout impressionné.

-«Un avertissement»

-«Bon on se calme» fit Stefan qui voyait monter la température entre les deux vampires.

Quelque minute plus tard Elena descendit les yeux rouge par les larmes suivit de Bonnie. En voyant les deux femmes descendre Damon se sentit mal à l'aise. Bonnie évitait son regard alors qu'Elena chercher le sien. Bonnie se sentait mal. Elle savait que se moment aller arriver. Que Damon et Elena allait se remettre ensemble mais elle ne pensait pas avoir aussi mal en les voyant. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Après tout Damon et elle, n'était rien envers l'autre. Il l'avait réconforter sûrement par pitié. Elle se concentra sur cette penser et se montra forte en descendant.

-«Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici» fit également Elena en voyant Katherine. Elle lui jeta un regard haineux

-«Ne t'inquiète pas douce Elena, je ne vais pas te tué»

-«je m'en vois déçue, mort j'aurai la chance de ne plus voir ta sale gueule»

-«Ne me tente pas»

-«Ça suffit une fois Silas mort vous aurez tout le temps de vous dire plein de compliment, Katherine on t'écoute» déclara Damon

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon et écoutèrent les révélations de Katherine. Elle leur expliqua tout sur la prophétie, le sacrifice. Ils restèrent sens voix et suspicieux. -«Encore une histoire de sacrifice» pensa Elena.

-«Bonnie combien de temps avons nous avant que Silas ne se réveille à nouveau» demanda Stefan

-«Une journée. Le sort ne dura pas plus»

-«Je propose que Caroline et Elena reste ici pour faire le maximum de recherche sur cette prophétie, Damon et mon on part poser quelque question à ce Gabrielle. Bonnie tu devrais interroger des ancêtre aussi»

-«Et moi» demanda Katherine

-«Tu fais comme tu veux»

-«Très bien, j'accompagnerai Bonnie, je préfère largement la compagnie de la sorcière que les deux pleurnichard» fit-elle en désignant Caroline et Elena

Caroline était près à lui sauta à la gorge mais Stefan l'en l'empêcha

-«Blondie appelle ton petit copain originelle sa peu toujours servir»

Toujours énervé Caroline disparue suivit d'Elena dans la bibliothèque. Tout le petit monde disparu également en route pour leur tache.

* * *

C'était un vrais plaisir pour Damon d'enfin rencontrer ce Gabrielle. Stefan lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'était normalement cette organisation et il n'y croyait pas un mot. Le silence était palpable dans la voiture. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au point de rendez-vous fixé par Gabrielle. Stefan l'avait appelé plus tôt voulant le rencontrer pour avoir des réponses. L'endroit choisit était égarer dans la forêt à l'abri des regards. Ils furent accueilli par des hommes tous habillé de grande capuche noir qui cacher leur visage. Damon se cru à une réunion de Mangemort dans Harry Potter.

-«Stefan content de te revoir» fit un homme qui devait être Gabrielle se dit Damon

-«Désolé de ne pas partager se plaisir» fit Stefan peu content

Gabrielle s'approcha de Damon et souleva sa capuche. Effrayent voilà le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de Damon.

-«Vous devait être Damon»

Damon affirma en hochant la tête sans quitter la cicatrices de l'homme en face de lui. Sa longueur était impressionnante. Députant de son œil jusqu'à sa joue. Damon avait même l'impression qu'elle descendait encore plus bas.

-«Un cadeau d'un loup garous» déclara Gabrielle en voyant le regard que Damon avait sur sa cicatrice»

-«Des sales bête ses chiens» fit Damon amèrement. Il détestait les loup garous. Il avait bien faillit mourir deux, trois fois à cause deux et Rose était morte de leur venin. Un souvenir pas très agréable.

Stefan se mit à raconter les derrières information donner par Katherine mais ne révéla pas la prophétie ni se que Silas avait besoin. Il voulait en savoir d'avantage avant.

-«Un sacrifice? Pourquoi» demanda Gabrielle

-«Bonne question, mais avant de vous en dire plus, comment peut-on savoir qu'on peut vous faire confiance» interrogea Damon

-«J'ai déjà expliqué à votre frère se que nous somme»

-«Étrange qu'une personne défendant les humains contre le surnaturel ne soit pas humain»

Gabrielle fut surpris, il avait sous estimé les deux frères. Ils étaient moins bête qu'ils ne laissaient paraître.

-«Pour le moment rien ne peu vous être délivré» fit-il simplement

-«Très bien dans se cas, de notre part rien ne peu être révélé également» répondit Damon en fessant signe à son frère de partir. Ils se digèrent vers leur voiture mais Gabrielle les interpella. Damon sourit que son plan est fonctionné.

-«Attendez, vous avait raison, nous ne travaillons pas pour le gouvernement, ni le conciles»

-«Pour qui alors» demanda Stefan

«Les sorcières»

C'était plus logique se dit Damon. C'était tout à fait le genre des sorcières.

-«Il y a 2000ans avant de devenir un vampire. Silas était un sorcier. Un sorcier très puissant. Il a crée le sort de l'immortalité, une parti du sort vampirisme. Pour créer le sort de l'immortalité, il demanda de l'aide à la plus grande sorcière Qetsiyah qui était amoureuse de lui. Elle l'aida dans sa quête sans savoir que Silas s'était déjà épuise d'autre femme. Blessait elle enferma Silas avec un remède contre l'immortalité et tua la femme qu'il était amoureux. Suite à cette événement vers 1000ans après survint comme vous savait la famille originelle. Pour protégé sa famille, la sorcière originelle donna la vie à l'espèce vampirique. En donna la vie à cette espèce, elle à dut faire appelle à de la magie très puissant, de la magie noire. Bouleversant l'équilibre de la nature.

Obligeant ainci une sorcière à créer la confrérie des Cinq. Des chasseurs de vampire possédant une force surhumain. Tout les moyens était bon pour tuer un vampire même si cela impliquait de tuer des innocents. Cette sorcière était une descendante de Qetsiyah. Le sort qui lié les cinq chasseurs fut apparaître une carte sur le corps qui mettait à Silas donc au remède pour le tuer. Voyant ceci comme un échec de réveiller Silas, une sorcière dénommé Liana pensa que les chasseur ne pourrait pas vaincre Silas mais surtout elle savait que les sorcière ne pouvait jamais survive si elle n'était pas immortelle et que leur espèce finirait par s'éteindre. Elle créèrent donc le Spectreume. Une concentration de l'immortalité et des pouvoirs des plus grandes sorcières mais aussi la force d'un vampire mais pas sa soif de sang. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le monde sans protection contre les Silas, les vampire et les loup garous.

-«Mais votre création est contre nature» fit Stefan

-«Oui les sorcières se doivent allégeance à la nature, elles sont présent pour apporter le bien sur terre et faire en sorte de la préserver. Elles ont des règles de la vie qui doivent être respecter. Le sort du Spectreume du être créer avec de la magie noir. Une magie ancienne qui créa également la prophétie de l'espèce. Cette prophétie était le contre sort elle permet la destruction de l'espèce des sorciers tout comme celle des vampires ou des loups-garous mais étant issu de la magie noir, elle est indéfini et peu également servir pour la création d'une nouvelle espèce cependant celle engendra automatique la destruction totale de tout les autres espèce»

Stefan et Damon se regarda ébahit. Il n'en revenait pas. Voilà ce que Silas voulait, provoquer la destruction de tout les espèces et en crée une nouvelle mais si il détruit les vampire et sorcier, il se détruit lui aussi non étant donner qu'il est a moitié vampire et sorcier? Damon ne comprenait plus rien.

-«attendez que je récapitule tout se tralala, cette folle Lina

-«Liana» rectifia Gabrielle

-«Peu importe, elle vous a crée, des sorciers immortelle super fort c'est ça» fit Damon

-«oui»

-«En vous créant, elle a aussi crée la prophétie de merde qui peu tous nous tuer»

-«Oui monsieur Salvatore» fit calment Gabrielle

-«On c'est maintenant que pour la prophétie nécessite un sacrifice et que Silas compte l'utiliser» affirma t-il ensuite

-«Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi? Détruire les vampire c'est détruire une parti de lui également inversement pour les sorciers» fit Stefan qui essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans tous sa.

-«Une question me brûle encore, pourquoi faire appelle à nous» demanda Damon

-«Vous êtes les seul à avoir approcher d'assez prés Silas et vous avez avec une chose importante»

-«Laissez moi deviner une sorcière Bennett» déclara Damon.

Il fallait toujours que Bonnie soit impliquer.

-«c'est jute. Une derrière chose que vous devait savoir. Avant que Silas ne créait le sort de l'immortalité, les sorcière ne pouvait pas réellement le laisser sans un moyen de le tué autre que le remède. Il sont donc crée un double de Silas qui est capable d'être tué mais l'identité de ce double reste inconnue, c'est pour cette raison que nous somme ici, trouver le double le tuer et donc tuer Silas»

-«Et vous avez besoin de notre aide pour le trouver» fit Stefan comprenant enfin toute cette histoire

-«exactement, alors maintenant pouvons nous compter sur vous» demanda t-il

Damon et Stefan se regarda quelque instant. De l'aide, ils en auront besoin, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-«On accepte...

* * *

Bonnie et Katherine venaient d'arriver devant la maison des sorcières. Bonnie avait était en quelque bannit de cette endroit depuis qu'elle avait utilisé la magie noir mais elle espérait que ses ancêtre seront assez clément envers elle et voudront l'aider. Elles se dirigèrent vers la maison. Ce n'était pas la premier fois que les deux jeunes femme fessaient équipe. Bonnie savait comme fonctionné Katherine depuis, à la menacer et au chantage. Elle n'avait pas peur d'utiliser ses pouvoirs si nécessaire.

-«Bon je vais attendre la, je ne pense pas qu'Émilie soit ravie de me voir»

Bonnie ne protesta pas. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et elle passa sa main dans l'encadrement vérifiant si elle pouvait entrer ou pas. Les sorcières ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir. Elle pénétra dans la maison sans mal. Le plancher grincha sous ses pieds et la porte se referma dans un coup sec, la fessant sursauter. Elle stoppa net, n'osant plus bouger.

-«Émilie est tu là» demanda-elle peu jure d'elle. Cette maison avait toujours eu un pouvoir sur elle.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'oreille.

-«Émilie est tu là» fit-elle avec beaucoup plus de conviction

-«je sais que tu es là, c'est important que je te parle, c'est...

-«Bonnie...»

Elle se retourna vers la voix et aperçu sa grand mère un peu plus long. Les larmes lui montaient au yeux comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa grand mère.

-«Grams...

Sa grand mère se rapprocha de sa petite fille et la pris dans ses bras aussi émus. Voir Bonnie lui fessait toujours aussi plaisir. Elle lui manquait tellement.

-«Tu ne devrais pas être ici Bonnie»

-«Je sais mais j'ai besoin de toi, Silas est revenu à la vie, il s'en ai pris à Caroline, j'ai réussi à le stoppé temporairement mais on a appris qu'il voulait faire un sacrifice qui implique tout mes amis y compris moi et cette prophétie je ne sais pas...

-«Calme toi ma chérie»

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était mit à paniquer subitement.

-«Malheureusement ma chérie je ne peux pas t'aider»

-«Quoi mais pourquoi?»

Devant le silence sa grand mère, Bonnie comprit.

-«C'est à causse d'elle c'est ça, elles ne veulent plus m'aider»

-«Je suis désolé Bonnie»

-«T'en fait pas pour moi je trouverait une autre solution, je suis sensé être leur descendante, elle sont censé m'aider et me guider. Qu'elles aille se faire voir» fit Bonnie énervait du comportement de ses ancêtre. Elle n'aura jamais penser qu'elles puissent l'abandonner . Elle risque de mourir et elle s'en foute. Elle se dirigea vers la sortir frappant des pied contre le plancher.

-«Bonnie sache juste une chose, la clé est proche de toi» fini par lui dire Grams avant de disparaître

-«Alors» demanda Katherine une fois que Bonnie l'est rejoint

-«Rien, on rentre»

Elles se remirent en route vers le manoir dans un silence de plomb. Silence qui agaçait Katherine.

-«Qu'est ce qui se passe entre Damon et toi» demanda Katherine qui avait entendu leur petit entrevu de se matin. Elle savait que Bonnie avait dormi avec Damon.

-«C'est pas tes affaires»

-«Oh pas de ça avec moi sorcière, je n'ai jamais vu Damon aussi...hum...heureux»

«C'est normale qu'il soit heureux, il a enfin eu se qu'il voulait Elena» se dit Bonnie qui eu envie de vomir en repensant à la scène de se matin.

-«Katherine tu es bien la derrière personne à qui je parlerai de ça»

-«Bon très bien mais juste pour que tu sache, il la repoussait se matin» déclara t-elle

Cette information énerva encore plus Bonnie. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer quoi que se soit. Il l'a peu être repoussé se matin mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils se remettre ensemble

* * *

Stefan et Damon arrivèrent au manoir, toujours choqué de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

-«Comment ça c'est passé» questionna Elena

-«Ou est Bonnie» Demanda aussitôt Damon

-«On est la» fit la concernait en arrivant derrière eux.

Se suivit un long monologue de la part de Stefan. À chaque phrases les yeux des jeunes filles en face de lui s'agrandissaient. Même se de Katherine. Silas voulait les tuer. Tous. Caroline était sous le même état de choque. Ses amis n'était pas les seuls à être en danger, Klaus l'était également. Elle devait l'appelait pour le prévenir qu'il était en danger. Paniquer elle se leva du canapé.

-«Il...Il faut que j'appelle...Klaus...il..»

Elle ne termina pas ça phrases et couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Katherine se leva également voulant prendre un peu d'air. Tout était de ça faute, elle n'aurait jamais du réveiller Silas. Stefan décida de la suivre. Il ne restait plus qu'Elena, Damon et Bonnie dans la pièce. La tension était à son comble.

-«Bonnie, tu peux me laisser seul avec Damon» fit Elena assez désagréablement.

Sa voix résonnait comme un ordre que Bonnie devait se soumettre. Agacé, Bonnie se retenu de la giflé et monta dans sa chambre. Damon non plus n'avait pas apprécié le ton de la voix d'Elena. Depuis quand parler t-elle de cette façon à ses amis. Il ne voulait pas discuter encore avec elle. Il avait besoin de temps. De temps pour comprendre se qui se passé. Pourquoi il n'a rien ressenti en embrassant Elena? Pourquoi il avait mal en voyant Bonnie?

-«Je pensais que les choses était clair» fit-il froidement lui fessant bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler, ni l'écouter.

-«C'est à causse d'elle c'est ça, tu ne m'aime plus à cause Bonnie»

La pièce devint silence. Damon ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait plus ou il en était mais il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Elena.

-«Dit le moi en face, dit quoi tu ne m'aime plus»

Elle n'était pas bête, elle savait qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de chose entre. Ils s'étaient rapprocher et le pire était arrivé, Damon l'avait oublié. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Tout était entièrement de sa faute. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait à perdre les deux hommes qu'elle aimait. Tout ça à cause de ses doutes.

-«Damon...»

-«Je ne sais pas Elena d'accord, je ne sais pas si je t'aime encore ou pas je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou pas ok» cria t-il subitement

Il en avait mare, qu'on lui pose toutes ses questions sur lui et Bonnie. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ses sentiments, il ne pouvait pas. Il jeta un dernier regard à Elena avait de disparaître la laissant seul dans sa tristesse.

* * *

Une bonne vingtaine de minute que Caroline essayait d'appeler Klaus. À croire qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau en Nouvelle Orléans. Après qu'elle avait été délivré de Silas. Klaus était parti pour «réglé quelque affaire» avait-il dit. Caroline savait pertinemment qu'elle genre d'affaire. Hayley et son bébé. Savoir que Klaus avait coucher avec cette garce la mettait hors d-elle.

-«Allo _Sweetheart_»

-«Allo_ Sweetheart_, Allo _Sweetheart_, est ce que tu sais depuis combien temps s'essaye de t'appeler Klaus.» fit-elle énervait qu'il ne réponde pas à ses appelles.

-«Je suis désolé_ Love._..j'étais...occupé»

-«Occupé avec cette garce»

-«Caroline...»

-«Non pas de Caroline, tu m'embrasse et puis tu te tire comme ça»

Il était parti comme un voleur après leur premier baiser laissant seulement un mot la prévenant de son départ. Un simple mot. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

-«Caroline on en à déjà parler, je dois régler cette histoire»

Elle souffla d'exaspération. En plus de devoir géré Silas, elle devait aussi géré Klaus.

-«Il faut que tu rente Klaus...tu es en danger comme nous tous»

-«_Love_...je peux pas»

-«Klaus je t'en pris...j'ai...besoin de toi ici avec moi, Silas est dangereux..je ne supporterais pas de te perdre»

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait de tel mot.

-«Je sais» se comptent t-il de dire

-«Tu sais quoi oublie, je vois bien que tu t'en fiche de toute façon, reste là-bas avec ta femme et ton enfant» hurla t-elle avant de raccrocher de rage. Elle balança son téléphone et se jeta sur son lit énerver.

* * *

Katherine ce sentait mal. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur en se moment. Cette sensation elle la détestait. Elle l'avait ressenti toute ces années en fuyant Klaus. Mais voila que tout recommencer et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas réveillé Silas, tout ceci ne serait pas sur point d'arriver. Elle ne serait pas sur le point de mourir. Une larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. «Encore ses stupides larmes» se dit-elle. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivé, pourquoi était-elle si faible. Elle n'avait jamais pleurer devant une menace. Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ici? Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer faible. En entendant les bruits derrière elle, elle se retourna alarmé. Mais se n'était que Stefan.

-«Qu'est ce que tu veux Stefan» fit-elle durement

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie comme ça. Ce n'était pas elle de pleurer, ce n'était plus elle.

-«Je sais que tu as peur Katherine, tout comme nous»

-«Peur, peur de quoi, c'est moi qui l'ai réveillé je te rappelle»

-«Sa ne t'empêche pas d'avoir peur»

Elle regarda ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui disait ceci.

-«Qu'est ce que sa fait si j'ai peu ou pas»

-«Ça veux tout dire»

Il se rapprocha d'elle mais Katherine recula. Se qu'elle avait partagé avec Stefan hier était un espoir, un espoir de retrouver son premier amour. Mais les barrières entre eux était beaucoup trop nombreuses pour permettre à Katherine d'espérer quoi que se soit.

-«Si t'aller plutôt réconforter ta douce Elena»

Stefan souffla, elle se braquer encore. Cette facette froide et dur réapparaissait. Il savait que Katherine n'aimait pas qu'on voix ses faiblesse. On puise voir en elle, cette part humanité.

-«Je sais se que tu ressens, tu as peur même plus tu es tétaniser, tu culpabilise aussi, il y a de quoi mais le fait que tu ressente toute ses émotions prouve que ici...

Il toucha l'emplacement de son cœur avec son doigts et son coucher fit frisonner Katherine.

-«Il y a encore cette personne, douce et aimante. Je sais que tu n'a pas toujours était comme ça»

-«Pourquoi, pourquoi me dire tout ça»

-«Tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance»

Il l'avait observé toute la journée, observé chaque émotion qui se dégager d'elle. Elena croyait en Damon, Caroline croyait en Klaus, pourquoi lui il ne pouvait pas croire en Katherine? Elle était peu être également sa deuxième chance de vivre à nouveau.

* * *

Assit sur son lit, Bonnie se pris la tête encore les mains et ferma les yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais penser que les plans de Silas était aussi tordu. Elle était fatigué, épuiser, exténuer. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ils étaient tous en danger. Ils allaient sûrement tous mourir. Mais au lieu de penser à un quelconque plan, un moyen de sauver tout le monde, ses pensés était destiné à Damon. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à lui. Cette image d'Elena et lui s'embrassant se répéter en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi se préoccupé telle de toute cette histoire. Elle le savait pourtant qu'Elena allait changer de choix. Elle savait que Damon l'aimait. Alors pourquoi diable souffrait t-elle autant.

-«idiote, tu n'es qu'une idiote Bonnie» fit-elle à voix haute

-«Tu ne cessera jamais de parler de tout seul Judjet»

Inutile d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui c'était. Une seul personne l'appelait comme ça.

-«Dégage Damon, je n'ai pas envie de parler»

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

-«Bonnie, ce que ta vu ce matin c'est pas ce que tu crois»

-«Pas la peine de te justifié Damon» fit-elle sèchement

Elle se releva et lui fit face.

-«Si je dois...

-«Non tu ne doit pas, tu ne me doit rien, pas d'explication rien, on est rien l'un envers l'autre, c'est inutile...

-«Rien envers l'autre et tout ce qu'on a partager, c'est rien»

Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille. Bonnie était devenue la personne la plus importante à ses yeux en à peine 2 semaine. Comment pouvoir tenir à une personne aussi rapidement? Comment pouvait t-elle croire qu'elle ne compté pas, qu'il ne ressentait rien?

-«Parfaitement, ce n'était rien, maintenant part cette discussion est close»

-«Non elle ne l'est pas, comment peut-tu penser une chose pareil? Crois-tu réellement que je ne me soucis pas de toi»

-«Arrête Damon, arrête de jouer à la comédie, je sais que tu m'as réconforter seulement par pitié»

-«Par pitié, non mais je rêve, est ce que tu t'entend quand tu parle, je n'ai jamais entendu une chose aussi stupide»

-«Tu viens de me traiter de stupide»

-«C'est tes paroles qui sont stupides, si j'avais vraiment pitié de toi hier soir je t'aurais fait dégager de ma chambre»

-«Cette discutions de rime à rien, laisse moi et va retrouver Elena»

-«Voila j'ai compris tu es jalouse» fit-il fière de lui

-«Je ne suis pas jalouse» cria-t-elle

-«Si tu l'es» hurla-il également

Leur visage était coulait. Comme à chaque dispute, aucun des deux ne voulaient baisser le regard. Bonnie ne se laisserait pas intimidé par Damon. Et lui refusait d'une petite sorcière juge est le dessus sur lui. La chaleur qui se dégager du corps de Damon commencer à la troubler. Cette proximité la troubla. Toute l'intensité de son regard la troubla.

-«Va t'en» souffla-elle prés de sa bouche

-«Non»

Sentir son souffle la fit perdre pied. Pourquoi ressentait toutes ses sensations si agréable?

-«Va t'en Damon» insista-elle

-«Non» répéta-il encore

Elle allait craquer et elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer à nouveau devant lui. S'il ne voulait pas partir, elle partirais. Elle se dégagea de lui, prête à quitter la chambre mais c'est dans un mouvement brusque et plein de désespoirs que Damon l'attira contre son corps et plaqua durement ses lèves contre les sienne. Au contacte des lèves du vampire tout les «Pourquoi» et «Comment» n'avait plus lieu d'être. Elle savait maintenant, elle savait qu'elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de Damon Salvatore...


	10. Chapter 10

**Ce n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre, juste une réponse à une reviews lu à l'instant qui vient de me perturber et un message pour mes autres lectrices.**

**Cassenoisettes**

**Je suis nul moins vexé par ton commentaire. Tout les critiques sont bonne à prendre. J'ai toujours aimé lire des fictions, j'en lis pas mal dans une journée, ma mère m'engueule souvent pour ça. Enfin bref! Si j'ai toujours hésiter à écrire une fiction c'est à causse de mon problème d'orthographe. Je n'ai jamais était bonne en français mais j'ai toujours aimé écrire. J'avais peur de me lancer et je savais qu'on finirai par me reprocher tout ce que tu as dit: ****problème avec les accords, le pluriel et la conjugaison. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux. Je me relis des dizaines de fois et je suis vraiment désolé que mon problème gâche la fiction. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord que t'es jugement sont fonder que sur le prologue. Si t'avais lu la suite tu verrais que l'amitié de Caroline et Bonnie est très présent. Je pense que j'ai le droit comme toute les personnes de changer des détails de la série c'est pas le bute d'une fiction écrire quelque chose de différent, qu'on ne retrouve pas dans la série. Tu te pose des questions qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Si Jérémy est mort, Bonnie ne c'est pas sacrifié donc le sort sur Silas n'a pas était brisé, Stefan à pu sans aucun mal jeter son corps. Je ne cherche pas à copié la série, c'est normal que les personnage sont différent. La Bonnie de la séries irait se terrer chez elle mais MA Bonnie préfère se saouler et alors. Le Damon de ma fiction à préférer partir au lieu de faire quelque chose de stupide en blessant Elena. Et alors. Cela prouve à quelle point il évolue et qu'il est capable de ressentir des émotions autre que haine et la rage. Je ne veux pas refaire un Damon de la séries la preuve c'est un Bamon. Je veux un Damon qui peu se montrer aimant et sensible sans oublié son coté vampire, arrogant. Tu verras dans la suite mais je doute que tu lise le deuxième chapitre vu que le prologue ne ta pas plus. Je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de méchant, tu fais juste part de tes opinions. Merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Bon maintenant un message pour mes lectrices. **

**Je me pose beaucoup de question maintenant. J'suis vraiment aller trop vite? Pensez vous que ma fiction ne rime à rien? Dite moi se qu'il manque, se que je devrais changer. Je ne vais pas arrêter pour si peu. Comme je l'ai dit une critique sert à avancer pas abandonner. Faite moi part de vos point de vu s'il vous plaie c'est très important. **

**Merci d'avance!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello everybody! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment DÉSOLÉ pour l'attente. Un gros problème d'internet, d'inspiration et de plein de truc. L'année de terminal est un peu, beaucoup même dur à gérer et vous comprenez que mes devoirs et tout le tralala passe avant cette histoire. Mais ne vous inquiété pas je n'abandonne pas c'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je reviens avec un petit chapitre qui est un chapitre important pour la suite! _**

**Mwa: merci beaucoup sa me touche j'espère que cette suite te plaira **

**shunrei: C'est un honneur pour moi que tu apprécie mon travail. merci beaucoup. NEVER GIVE UP ne t'inquiète pas! **

**Mlle Anonymous: Merci, merci et merci aussi à ta soeur! VIVRE LE BAMON **

**Uhura94: Merci beaucoup, oui j'ai pensé à prendre une bêta mais malheureusement personne ne répondu. **

** Nina59210: merci beaucoup nina, pour tout tes conseils mais j'ai pas réussit a trouver de beta! **

**CallmeLily: Merci de ton soutiens. c'est vraiment un honneur que je sois la seul fiction que tu suis! ahhh merci, merci beaucoup :) **

** Siam-chan merci de tes conseils, c'est vraiment important pour moi tout se que vos les lecteurs pensé. cette fiction c'est comme un test pour moi même. merci merci de prendre le temps de me lire et de laisser un aussi grand commentaire!7**

**Bonne lecture!**

À cette instant précis le mot vengeance n'avait jamais pris autant de sens. Son corps se tordit et d'un geste brusque, il s'extirpa de cette prison qu'était les débris de la maison. Rongé et déterminé, rien ne pouvait le faire reculer. Il l'avait sous-estimé, sous-estimé la force cacher d'une sorcière. Bennett qui plus est. Cette magie tellement pure, qui réalise bien des miracles. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle erreur? Haine, colère, rage l'anima. Son visage se crispa et le désir s'intensifia. Un désir de sang. Il voulait se venger, il voulait les tuer. Aveugle de la domination que prenait sa colère, il se dirigea d'un pas certain vers la route. Rien n'est plus fatale que l'ascendance des sentiments. Incontrôlable, la machine qu'il était entre les mains de la haine se mit en marche et un premier cœur tomba lourdement suivis d'un deuxième et d'un troisième. La nuit fut écho du massacre. Un spectacle silencieux pour la nature. Elle l'avait crée, elle l'avait alimentée et maintenant son devoir était de l'assumer.

-«Que la partie recommence...»

* * *

Il avait fini par la franchir. Cette limite qu'il c'était juré de ne jamais dépasser même si invisible soit-elle. Tout ses sentiments étaient en train de l'étouffer, le dominer. Elle l'étouffait. Elle est sa façon d'être. Elle est son tempérament de feu qui le brûlé à chaque parole, à chaque contact. Créant un incendie dans tout son corps et son cœur. Un feu qu'il n'arrivait pas à dominer. Ne dit-on pas que pour tuer un vampire, le feu était la meilleure des solutions? C'était exactement ce qu'il était depuis un moment. Des cendres entre ses mains. Des cendres qui ne demandé qu'a renaître. Cette chaleur qui le fessait défaillir n'était en rien la même qu'auparavant. Chaque fibres de son corps le ressentaient. Ses cellules mortes revivaient à son touché. Ses vaisseaux ne demandaient qu'à exploser face à de tel sensation.

L'irréparable s'était produit. Il avait craqué et l'avait embrassé. Avec une telle harde qu'il en fut lui même surpris de pouvoir tant donner dans un seul baiser, de toujours encore plus ressentir. Mais se bien être que pouvait lui apporter ses lèvres sur les siennes ne dura que peu. La peur le rattrapa trop tôt. Et tout se en quoi il s'était renfermé après Elena rejaillit. La peur d'être à nouveau brisé et détruit. La pression constante de l'espoir refis surface. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser entraîner vers une autre lumière. Les ténèbres était son royaume et le restera. Fuir était sa seul solution.

-«Éloigne toi Damon, cours..» entendit t-il dans sa tête

Éloigne toi de cette chance...

-«Damonnnn»

le hurlements de son frère l'alarma et sans un derrière regard vers la Bonnie il accouru pour découvrir une scènes des plus horrible...

* * *

La nouvelle Orléans était un endroit fascinant. Il avait toujours aimé cette endroit. Pendant toutes ses années de fuite il avait trouvé en cette ville, une maison et une famille avec des personnes loyales en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait, il y a 100ans de ça. Maintenant, il était soumis, soumis à ses propres règles. Soumis à sa propre créations. Marcel...

Voir tout se qu'il avait battit, construit, tout se qui lui était dû entre des mains qui n'était sienne, était insupportable. Marcel détenait son trône, sa ville, sa place...

Et il allait tout faire pour le récupérer. Il n'en revenait pas de la tournure qu'avait pris les événements. Quand enfin il avait fini par avoir cette espoir, cette lumière, ce sentiment qu'il ne pensait plus jamais ressentir... Quand enfin Caroline était venu à lui, les pires problèmes apparaissaient. Hayley, Silas, Marcel. Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué. «Mais qu'elle question Klaus» se dit-il

Étant l'hybride originel, le plus crains, les malheur lui était naturellement destiné. Néanmoins, les choses allaient vite être réglés. Il ne croyait pas que cette enfant puisse être le sien. Cette maudite sorcière et la louve voulaient le piéger. Elles voulaient avoir un moyen de pression mais se qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est qu'il s'en fichait de cette garce et encore plus encore du bébé. Elle ne méritait pas d'avoir un bébé de lui. La seul personne qui était digne de porter un petit être de son sang était Caroline. Oui... cette pensé lui était venu quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Caroline, maman d'un enfant de lui. Chose impossible. Ayant fait une promesse à Elijah , il ne pouvait pas tué Haley. Sa seul solution était de prouver que l'enfant n'était pas de lui. Sur cette derrière pensé, Klaus fini d'un trait son verre et le tapa durement sur la banquette du bar où il était. Un cabaret pour un précis. Il adorait se genre d'endroit. La musique qui résonnait lui procurer une sensation de bien être. Ce cabaret à la fois moderne mais toujours avec cette touche des année 80. Voilà encore une raison de son attirance pour cette ville. New-York n'était pas la seul ville qui vivait la nuit. La musique, la fête, tout ne s'arrêtaient jamais ici. Du matin au soir il était entouré de se plaisir. Un plaisir qui s'était intensifié quand Caroline était là. Il lui avait fait visiter sa maison et le bonheur sur son visage était jouissif, tout se qu'il lui avait montrer avait ravie la jeune femme. Des tableaux des plus grand au bar les plus folklores..

-«Niklaus Michealson...»

* * *

-«Bonsoir Damon, tu te souvient de moi» s'exclama Silas de sa voix la plus sanglante tenant d'une main ferme le cou d'Elena. Il avait toujours l'apparence de Shane.

-«Relâche la Silas» lui fit Damon calmement. Il fessait de son mieux pour être calme mais face au visage terrifié de Caroline, Katherine et même de son frère, la tache était dur.

-«Oh bien, je pourrais le faire mais si je vous la rend c'est m.o.r.c.e.a.u par m.o.r.c.e.a.u

Il articula chaque mots pour bien leur faire comprendre sa colère.

-«Relâche là» fit Bonnie à son tour

La jeune sorcière commença à réciter un sort mais elle fut vite coupé par la pression sur ses poumons qui l'empêcha de respirer.

-«Bonnie» cria Damon voulant courir à son chevet.

Son geste fut stoppé par une barrière invisible.

-«non, non, vous ne croyiez quand même pas que l'histoire allait se reproduire. Je ne me laisserai pu avoir. Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, vous allez m'écouter attentivement.

-«Qu'est ce que tu veux» hurla Stefan

-«Grave erreur de ta part»

1 seconde plus tard Bonnie se mit à hurler sentant son cœur se faire transpercer

-«ARRETE» cria Damon fou de rage.

Il cogna contre la barrière suppliant Silas de faire cessait cette torture.

-«Bon très bien. Ah tien Katerina je voie que tu es là aussi» fit Silas en se retournant vers la concerné toujours en agrippant Elena par le cou. Son visage commençait à tourner au bleu tellement l'emprise était puissante.

Katherine de son coté n'osait plus parler, ni bouger un seul muscle. Elle savait que Silas découvrirait sa trahison. Il allait la torturé, la tuer.

-«Alors, alors, on venant ici, j'étais prêt à vous étriper mais comme vous êtes à ma merci, pourquoi pas jouer. J'adore les jeux»

Il jeta Elena auprès de Bonnie et souris malicieusement.

-«Entre le double et la sorcière, ferriez vous le bon choix...

* * *

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel devinant la voix de son interlocuteur. D'un mouvement lent qui montra bien son agacement, il se retourna.

-«Marcel que me vaut se plaisir»

-«Que fait tu ici...seul..l'adorable blonde qui t'accompagnai t'aurait-elle abandonné

Juste l'entende de l'adjectif adorable désignant sa Caroline suffit pour le faire enrager. Rajouter le sourire suffisant que Marcel lui lancer et il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Mais il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Marcel, de le voir perdre ses moyens encore une fois.

-«non.. elle avait des affaires à régler chez elle»

-«M'en voilà rassuré»

Il fit un signe au barmans de lui apporter un verre et pris place à coté de son «ami». Klaus n'avait qu'une seul envi, de lui arracher le cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas, au risque de se faire poursuive par toute la Nouvelle Orléans. Il était peu être immortel mais il faillait quand même rester sur ses gardes et ne pas agir de façon stupide. La musique qui tantôt lui procuré un plaisir comme dans les temps passé l'agacer à présent. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait et le sourire constant de Marcel l'horripilé. Il fit de son mieux pour rester calme, décontracté ses muscles mais rien ni fait. Il bu son dernier verre et se dirigea presque en courant vers la sorti sans un seul moi à Marcel.

La légère brise qui caressa son visage réussit à le calmer. Cette haine qu'il ressentait maintenant pour Marcel, l'étonnait. Temps année considéré comme un membre de sa famille, son allié, son frère Et maintenant il n'arrivait plus à rester 5minute dans la même pièce que lui sans l'envi de démembrer. Mais cette acte n'était en aucun cas justifié. De la jalousie, de la simple jalousie. La sonnerie de son téléphone stoppa sa réflexion.

-«Allo»

-«On à un problème, le bébé.. vient vite...

* * *

-«Non, non tu ne peux pas leur demander de faire ça» fit Elena paniqué

-«SILENCE»

C'était maintenant son cris qui résonna dans tout le manoir.

Les larmes coulaient le long de la joue de Caroline en voyant ses deux meilleures amies souffrir de cette façon. Elle savait parfaitement se qu'elles pouvaient ressentir. Ayant fait les frais des pires tortures de Silas il y a peu. Elle savait quelle monstre il pouvait être

-«Je répète donc ma question, le double ou la sorcière ? »

Les yeux de chaque personnes présentent s'ouvrit stupéfié sauf se de Katherine qui savait très bien vers qui son choix était tourné, elle détestait Elena.

-«Tu ne peux pas les tuer, tu a besoin des deux » lui fit Damon qui commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir Silas. Il voulait un moyen de pression sur eux, les diriger comme des pions

-«ah oui et pourquoi donc»

-«le sacrifice» répondit Stefan

-«Je voie que Katherine fait une très bonne informatrice. Mais je peux toujours faire ça»

Les deux jeunes femmes se misent à hurlées et du sang apparu sur le ventre de chacune.

-«tic, tac, c'est l'heure de faire un choix...

Stefan regarda son frères avec se regard que détesté Damon. Se regard d'impuissance, d'abandon.

Fessant la manette entre son Stefan et les deux jeunes femmes étant à 2 mètres plus loin. Sa tête commença à tourner. Il ne pouvait pas choisir, plus maintenant. Avant tout aurait était beaucoup plus simple. La vie de Bonnie ne valait rien comparer à celle d'Elena mais aujourd'hui tout était différent, il était différent. Malgré tout il savait que son frère ne supporterait pas de perdre Elena. Et lui le pourrait-il? Et Caroline et Bonnie? Choisir Elena c'est faire souffrir Caroline et Bonnie et choisir Bonnie c'est risqué de perdre l'humanité de son frère.

Quand son regard croisa celui de sa petite sorcière, sa décision était prise...

**voila fin du chapitre 10. A votre avis quel va êtes le choix de Damon...Elena ou Bonnie? **

**À TRÈS VITE POUR LE DÉCOUVRIR **

**BISOU BISOU**


	12. Chapter 12

-«Que c'est ironique n'est ce pas»

La voix sanglant et malsain de Silas ne cessait de résonner sans l'immense maison des Salvatores. Augmentant le stress et la peur de chacun. Ils étaient là tous à sa merci, soumissent a lui et aucune échappatoire ne semblait possible. Prisonnier de cette cache invisible, Damon angoissait. Même si son choix était fait, l'affirmer lui était impossible. Affirmer qu'il l'abandonnait alors qu'il lui avait promis de toujours êtes la pour elle. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la chose de vrais dans sa vie, la seul chose qui avait vraiment du sens. Il doit trouver une solution. N'importe quoi susceptible de leur faire gagner du temps.

-«Si vous ne vous décidez pas je le ferrais à votre place et croyais moi le choix risque d'être beaucoup plus... douloureux»

Il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec eux. Ce que ressentait Silas était inouï. Les voir frissonner, trembler de peur était incontestablement la chose la plus jouissif au monde.

Soudain Damon se mit à exploser de rire se qui étonna tout le monde.

-«qu'est ce qui est si drôle» fit Silas qui afficher maintenant un visage dur

Ne prêtant pas attention à la question, Damon continua de rire.

-«Ça suffit» s'énerva Silas

-«Tu crois nous impression, tu est pathétique mon pote» lui fit Damon après quelque minute

Stefan, Caroline et Katherine fut choqué. Déjà que la situation était critique comment Damon pouvait qu'il se permette de réagir de cette façon.

-«Très bien si je suis si pathétique tu ne voie aucun inconvénient que je fasse ceci»

Aussitôt Elena et Bonnie se remisent à hurler de nouveau face à la douleur. Cependant Silas stoppa net ses agitations face à Damon qui continué a sourire bêtement. Fulminant de colère, il recommença en renforçant la douleur. Les cries était insupportable pour Caroline.

-«Damon ARRETE ARRETE de le provoquer»

-«Ferme la blondie»

Elena ne comprenait pas les intentions de Damon. Elle avait tellement mal, le déchirement de ses muscles, le sang qui coulait de son abdomen. Elle ne savait pas combien temps elle pouvait tenir mais pas longtemps. Bonnie de son coté savait se que Damon voulait faire. Il voulait gagner du temps. Elle le voyait à son regard, son visage se montrait indifférent et provocateur mais son regard était déchirer. À elle de se montrer forte et tenir jusqu'au bout.

-«On a assez joué maintenant, le double ou la sorcière»

-«Bien au contraire je commence juste a comprendre les règles. Tu pense vraiment nous faire gober sa.

On choisi l'une d'entre elle et après tu nous laisse tranquille, à d'autre mon cher Silas»  
L'audace que fessait preuve Damon le mit dans une colère noir, qu'il concentra toute sa magie sur les deux jeunes femmes commettant l'erreur qu'attendait Damon. La colère le domina et il oublia la barrière. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Damon se rua sur Silas et l'expulsa a l'autre bout de la pièce.

-«Emmen les Stefan maintenant» hurla Damon face à l'hésitation de son frère.

Il savait qu'il ne fessait pas le poids face un immortel vampire sorcière de 1000ans mais à se moment la seul qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était de sauver son frère et Bonnie. La situation avait un air de déjà vu pour lui. Cette fois si Bonnie était trop faible pour lui venir en aide son heure était peu être venu!

Non loin de là, Caroline s'activait à faire entrer Elena et Bonnie dans la voiture. Stefan ne tarda pas à les rejoindre mais lança les clés a Katherine.

-«Tu ne viens pas?» Demanda t-elle

-«Non je dois aider Damon, il ne s'en sortira pas seul»

-«Toi non plus Stefan viens...

-«Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais emmène les loin d'ici, protège les, prouve moi que je n'ai pas tort de te faire confiance»

Elle hocha la tête et monta dans la voiture qui démarra aussi tôt.  
Quand Stefan pénétra dans le manoir, il se fallu de justesse avant de Silas ne transperce le cœur de Damon. Les deux frères déjà bien amochés se retrouva face a face avec leur ennemis.

-«Vous allez mourir» leur fit Silas

Ils allèrent attaquer quand la porte du manoir vola en éclat. Les trois vampire se mirent à crier dedouleur par l'anévrisme puissant des sorciers en face eux. Gabrielle fit son entrer et Damon eu juste le temps de les voir emmener Silas et son frère avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

-«Je suis la qu'est ce qui...

Stupéfait, Klaus se figea sur place. Il y a peine 3jours le ventre d'Hayley ne présentait aucun signe de grossesse alors que la femme devant lui était sur le point s'accoucher. Comment en à peine une nuit son ventre à pu triplet même quadruplet de volume. Que devait-il faire? Comment devait-il réagir? Courir à son chevet et lui prendre la main? Non il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Se serait montrer de l'attention à elle et à l'enfant, alors qu'il s'en ficher non? S'enfuir alors? Non il n'était pas un lâche. La sueur s'écoulait de son front. Et il n'entendit lui rien. Ni les cris de Sophie à son encontre ni les hurlement d'Hayley. Oui Klaus Michealson était en total panique. Tout arrive beaucoup trop tôt a son goût. Marcel était toujours au pouvoir, Silas en vie, Caroline en danger, comment pouvait t-il s'occuper d'un enfant. Cette environnement était encore beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui, ou elle. Il ne savait même de qu'elle sexe il était. il ne savait rien de cette enfant, et si il n'était pas le sienne et si il ne l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais eu de père comment pouvait-il espérer être un bon père. Toutes ses questions lui fit tourner la tête, son visage pâli de peur. Mais une fois qu'il senti une main sur son épaule et que son regard rencontra celui de son frère Elijah, Klaus sus quoi faire.

-«C'est le moment» lui murmura Elijah

D'un pas certain, il avança vers celui qui allait être sa rédemption, son espoir. Il prit la main d'Hayley et l'incita à pousser et quelque cris plupart tard, Klaus rencontrèrent des petit yeux noisettes.

-«Bienvenue dans la famille Hope Michealson» lui souffla Klaus délicatement à son oreille.

* * *

La pression était palpable dans la voiture. Caroline attendait avec impatience le réveille de ses amis et Katherine angoissait pour Stefan et Damon. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'osaient parler. Elles étaient toute les deux terrorisées. Caroline était plus que surpris du rapprochement entre Stefan et Katherine. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que pour Stefan, Katherine pouvait se montrer... si humain. Protéger Elena devait être une torture pour elle.

-«merci» murmura Caroline.

Katherine ne répondit pas mais sourit du geste de Caroline même si elle ne le fessait pas pour elle mais pour Stefan.. Il était rare qu'une personne la remercier, en généralement on essayer plutôt de la tuer qu'autre chose.

Lentement la respiration de Bonnie s'accéléra et Caroline était soulagé de voir son amie se réveiller. Tout étourdit, Bonnie se redressa trop rapide.

-«Doucement petite sorcière» lui fit Katherine

Petite sorcière? Petit sorcière?

-«Où est Damon?» Demanda t-elle subitement mais personne n'osait lui répondre

-«Et Stefan? Caroline où sont t-il?»

-«Il nous on demandé de nous mettre en sécurité... Ils sont restés là bas expliqua la jeune vampire

-«Quoi, non, non Silas va les tuer, il faut qu'on aille les aides»

-«On ne peux pas Bonnie» lui fit Katherine

-«Si, Arrête la voiture Katherine ARRETE cette putain de voiture»

Voyant l'affolement de Bonnie, Katherine s'exécuta. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air de remettre ses idées en place. Elle sortit presque en courant et respira un grand coup. Petit à petit, les choses commencèrent a reprendre leur sens. Le baiser, Silas, la douleurs, tout.

Les cris firent également réveiller Elena.

-«Elena tu va bien» lui demanda Caroline

-«Euh... Oui je crois mais j'ai horriblement mal a la tête»

-«Tu veux un peu de mon sang»

-«non, je pense pouvoir supporter. Où somme nous?»

Caroline lui expliqua et elle pâlie face au révélation.

-«Qu'est ce qu'on peu faire, on ne peux rester comme ça»

-«Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, ils sont peu être mort à l'heure qui l'est, tu veux retourner là bas et te faire tuer aussi, ça ne me pose aucun problème mais tu y va seul» intervient Katherine qui est déjà saturé et énervé par Elena.

Elena allait immédiatement répliquer mais Bonnie lui coupa la parole

-«Elle a raison on ne peux rien faire. On doit trouver un endroit sur, où Silas ne peut pas nous trouver jusqu'à qu'on ai un plan»

Elles hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, se mirent d'accord pour la maison des Gilberts près du lac et se remirent en route...

Damon émergea doucement de l'assommoir qu'il avait subit. Il se redressa non sans mal et pris directement son portable pour appeler Caroline.

-«halo Damon tu est vivant» s'exclama la blonde enjouée

-«On a un problème où êtes vous?»

-«La maison du lac»

-«J'arrive tout suite»

* * *

Bonnie fut soulagé après l'appel de Damon. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Installer dans le fauteuil du salon. Elle se remit à penser au baiser. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti était nul moins comparable au autre. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette passion, ce désir qui l'avait consumé de tout son être. En un seul baiser, Damon avait réussit à la faire voyager dans des sensations encore inconnues.

Un seul baiser pensa t-elle.

Sa réflexions fut interrompu par Elena, qui vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Les deux jeunes femmes ne c'étaient toujours pas reparler depuis leur dispute.

-«Je suis désolé Bonnie, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, je me suis montrer garce et égoïste. Je ne suis pas cette personne. Je me suis laissé dominer par mes émotions, tout c'est mélanger et j'ai agis de façon stupide, est ce que tu me pardonne?»

-«Bien sur que je te pardonne, je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de garce»

-«Il avait de quoi»

Elles rigolèrent et s'enlacèrent. Avec tout de qui se passait être unis était la meilleure des solutions.

-«Oh pitié vous aller me faire vomir» s'exclama Katherine avec un air de dégoût

-«T'es encore là toi» fit Elena

-«Je ne te ferait pas se plaisir cher petite Gilbert»

-«Je ne voie pas du même pas pourquoi tu es là»

-«Je suis ici pas pour toi mais pour Stefan»

-«Stefan? Il s'en fiche de toi»

-«Ça c'est ce que tu crois»

Leur dialogue fut couper par la porte d'entrer qui s'ouvrit sur Damon. Sans réfléchir, Bonnie couru et se jeta dans ses bras.

-«Oh doucement Judgeje n'ai pas encore repris toute mes forces»

Cette image eu le dont d'agacer d'Elena qui ne supportait toujours pas de voir Damon aussi proche de Bonnie.

-«Tu va bien» lui demanda Damon

Elle hocha la tête et à contre cœur se sépara de lui.

-«Damon où est Stefan» fit Katherine

-«C'est justement sa le problème, où est blondie»

-«Ici» fit Caroline en arrivant

-«Après votre départ, la clic de Gabrielle à départ et ils ont pris Silas et Stefan.

-«Quoi mais pourquoi Stefan» s'exclama Katherine

-«Sa c'est ce qu'on doit découvrir pour le retrouver»

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, Caroline ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle essaya toute les position possible mais rien ni fait. Plutôt dans la journée elle avait appeler sa mère pour la prévenir et surtout pour lui dire de de mettre a l'abri le temps qu'il faut. Elle avait aussi essayé de joindre Klaus mais sans succès. Au bout de la centième fois elle avait abandonner. Depuis leur derrière dispute, il n'avait même pas dénié l'appeler. Comment devait-elle le prendre? Après tout se temps passer a lui courir après quand enfin elle commence à accepter ses sentiments pour lui. Il s'éloigne d'elle. Il allait avoir un enfant ce n'est pas rien, il avait une famille là bas en Nouvelle Orléans. Elle ne pouvait pas s'interposer, elle ne voulait pas, le mieux c'était d'en finir avant de trop souffrir. Déterminer, elle prit son téléphone.

-«Halo sweetheart

-«Klaus...

-«Qu'est ce qui se passe Caroline»

Le son de sa voix la fit frissonner et elle craqua. Klaus compris qu'elle pleurait et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine

-«Mon ange calme toi, chute je suis là»

-«NON tu n'es pas là s'énerva t-elle tu n'était pas là»

-«Caroline calme toi love»

-«Je t'ai appelé un milliard de fois. J'avais besoin... besoin de ton réconfort besoin...

-«Elle est née Caroline»

Caroline resta sans voix, comment est ce possible en si peux de temps. Cette révélation la conforta dans son idée.

-«Klaus, je ne peux pas, je ne peux être celle que tu veux, tu as une famille a présent et je ne veux pas être un poids ni une entrave»

-«Ne fait pas ça»

-«Au revoir Klaus»

Elle raccrocha et se remit à nouveau à pleurer. Elle venait de mettre fin a quelque chose qui n'avait même pas encore commencé. Le regrettera t-elle? Assurément.

* * *

Fou de rage Klaus envoya valser son téléphone contre le mur le plus proche. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, leur faire ça.

-«C'est mieux ainsi Nicklaus»lui fit Elijah qui avait était très attentif à la conversation de son frère et de Caroline.

Maintenant que l'enfant étaitnée, Klaus ne devait plus laisser distraire par personne. Voila se que Caroline était pour Klaus une distraction. Un obstacle. Même si il n'avait jamais vu son frère réagir de cette façon pour une fille, il n'avait pas confiance en cette "amour"  
Sans se soucié de son frère, Klaus se dirigea à la recherche de sa fille. Hayley n'ayant pas supporter l'accouchement était décédé il a peut sans surprise pour tout le monde qui savait qu'elle ne supporterai pas une telle puissance.

-«Où est-elle Sophie» demanda Klaus

-«On la mis en sécurité»

-«Quoi comment sa en sécurité»

-«Tant que votre part du marcher ne sera pas remplie elle ne peux pas rester avec vous»

-«OÙ EST MA FILLE» hurla t-il en empoignant violemment Sophie par la gorge.

-«Nicklaus calme toi» fit Elijah en repoussant son frère.

-«Que je me calme, cette garce de sorcière ma piégé»

-«Se n'est pas un piège, le marché était clair, Marcel contre l'enfant»

-«Le marché, ne consistait pas à enlever l'enfant» dit Elijah

Il venait de perdre Caroline et maintenant Hope. La rage le consuma et sans ménagement, Klaus planta ses croc dans le cou d'une autre sorcière présente.

-«Rendait la moi ou je la tue sur le champ»

-«Nicklaus ne...

-«Assez Elijah, je t'ai écouté, j'ai fait confiance à ses sorcières pour toi mais maintenant c'est fini, on fera les choses à ma façon que sa te plaise ou non»

-«Se n'est pas de cette façon que vous récupérerez votre fille» lui fit Sophie

-«Ah oui, c'est se qu'on verra»

Il brisa la nuque de la sorcière et le corps glissa à ses pied. Ne voulant pas se montrer impressionné Sophie garda la tête haute et se montra forte.

-«J'ai massacré plus d'un village et même tuer 12 hybrides. Exterminer une dizaine de sorcière semble être dans mes cordes. À vous de voir»

Sophie regarda tout ses confrères autour elle, et vu leur visage qui trembler de peur. Elle savait que les menaces de Klaus n'était pas a prendre a légère.

-«Très bien, mais si vous ne remplissez pas votre part du marcher, je suis toujours lié à l'enfant et je n'hésiterais pas à me tué donc la tué, c'est clair»

-«Compte sur moi pour trouver un contre sort et t'égorger de mes mains»

Quelque minute plus tard, Klaus revint avec Hope dans ses bras. C'était vraiment bizarre pour lui de l'avoir dans ses bras mais il allait vite si faire. En à même quelque minute, cette petite frimousse l'avait conquis.

-«Que va tu faire maintenant» lui demanda Elijah

-«Tien prend la j'ai un coup de file à passé... Rebekah comme c'est bon d'entendre ta voix

-«Qu'est ce que tu veux Nik»

-«Toi aussi tu me manque petite sœur»

-«Viens en au but»

-«Que dirais tu de jouer à la baby-sitter...

* * *

Longtemps que tout le monde étaient partit se coucher. La maison était endormi et silencieuse. Seul Bonnie était toujours éveillé, assis en face de la cheminé à contempler les flammes perdu dans ses pensés. Des pensés qui n'était dédié qu'à une seul personne. Damon. C'était plus fort qu'elle, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle ne pensait qu'a une seul chose, leur baiser, l'action se repérer en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore. Chaque minutes qui passaient été une torture pour elle, le savoir ici, si propre d'elle mais tellement loin. Elle c'était mit également à imaginer se que serait une relation avec lui. Et au fur et à mesure dit penser, le doute s'installa. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de douter avec lui. Elle doutera éternel comme Stefan doute avec Elena. Elena! Elle ne voulait pas en vouloir a son ami et c'était peu être méchant de penser ça mais elle était une obstacle. Une obstacle à beaucoup de chose. Entre Stefan et Damon et elle et Damon. Elle ne pourrait jamais être avec Damon sachant que son amie souffre.

-«Tu ne dors pas»

Sursautant, elle se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui hante ses pensés.

-«Toi non plus»

Damon s'installa à coté d'elle, trop près à son goût. Elle ne le regardait pas, continuant à fixé le feu. Déconcerté par son comportement, il en fit de même. Le cœur de Bonnie se mit à accélérer subitement comme a chaque fois. Ils ne parlaient pas, appréciant seulement le moment. Damon tourna son visage vers elle et l'admira pendant quelque seconde.

-«Bonnie» l'appela t-il

Et une fois sa tête tourné vers elle, il posa ses lèvres, doucement sur les siennes. Tout la journée il n'avait pensé qu'a ça, l'embrasser encore et encore. Ressentir à nouveau cette chaleur. Surprise, elle ne tarda pas a répondre à son baiser. Quand lui manqua, elle s'essarta lentement mais resta quand même a distant très proche de sa bouche.

-«Il faut que tu arrête de voler des baisés» murmura t-elle les yeux fermé.

-«Arrête de me les rendre» fit-il en souriant

Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, son regard la brûla sur place. Il était tellement intense.

-«Qu'est ce qui nous arrive Damon»

-«chute pas de questions, plus de questions, embrasse moi simplement»

D'abord hésitante, elle s'exécuta et l'embrassa timidement. Un baiser fragile qui ne tarda pas à être intensifié par Damon.

Demain ils auront tout le temps pour se poser des questions.


End file.
